The Dwarf and the Dragoness
by LuvMiddleEarth
Summary: A dragon shape shifter is recruited by Gandalf to go along on a journey with a bunch of dwarves. Neither party is happy about this, especially since Saphira has to keep her secret quiet. But what happens when the beast is unleashed? Thorin x OC
1. Invitation

Hey everyone! I published this story on Quotev, and decided to bring it to Fanfiction. It is already completed so please enjoy reading it. Sequel is being written slowly too. Hope you'll enjoy this story, and to save any confusion this is the font used for different languages.

 _Dragon_  
 _ **Elvish**_  
 **Unicorn**

As always, please enjoy

Saphira looked down at the valley beneath her as the wind filled her wings as she glides over the always green forest and plains. She and the beasts of this valley have learned to trust each other. This land was once a flourishing kingdom until it was wiped out by an ancient race, and all that was left was a castle and bridge overlooking a waterfall. It was absolutely beautiful! Saphira found this valley about thirty years ago after fleeing her home after discovering she had powers of beasts so amazingly terrifying they put fear in the hearts of men. She was fifteen then, and was now forty-five but stopped aging when she turned eighteen. Saphira had no idea why she was born with the powers of ancient dragons and the ability to shape shift into several different breeds, but she knew it was for a purpose. And thanks to the help of an old friend, she was able to control the abilities and accept that it was a part of her, making the entire process much easier. When she found the castle she was surprised it was the home of ancient race of people who used to care for and ride dragons, protecting them from selfish people who blame them for the theft of gold and precious items. Only rogue dragons were true to that description, but not the pure, wise dragons. Here Saphira found many books and scrolls about the dragons and their magic, plus the magic of elves and several other beings. Here Saphira learned to read and speak the ancient language of elves, dragons, dwarves and other beings who were now extinct, she learned how to further evolve her powers to better serve the world. In fact, the valley was a black, wasted land when she arrived, and with the help of these scrolls she healed the land, turning it into the lush valley it should always be. While she may not have any human friends, Saphira certainly had the friendship of nature and the animals who live here.

Saphira sighed deeply as the flashback ended. She had shifted into a red dragon that morning to go hunting outside the valley. The red dragon's appearance is like a T-Rex with massive wings, webbed spines from the neck to tail and small horns at the back of the head and underneath the jaw. Red dragons often breathe fire, and can use fear as a way of paralysing their prey for an easy target. Saphira had absolutely no idea someone was waiting for her in the castle as she landed softly in the courtyard. Stretching and shaking herself, Saphira was about to shift to her human form when she catches a familiar scent. Flaring her nostrils, she immediately looks around for the intruder.

"Hello my dear," Saphira turned to look at the gazebo and saw a man with a big grey beard and pointy hat. "My have you grown."

"Gandalf," Saphira sighed in relief. "You should know better than to sneak up on a dragon."

"My apologize," He said, lighting his pipe to smoke. "But I wanted to be here when you returned."

Saphira narrowed her bright red eyes and laid on the ground in front of the gazebo. "This isn't a visit to see how I'm going is it?" She asked.

Gandalf laughs softly. "Straight to the point I see," He notes. "But you're right, I didn't come to see how you were. I always knew you would do well, and I must say you've done wonders with this valley."

"Just get to it!" Saphira growled. "I don't have all day. I've just had a big meal and I want to go to sleep."

"There'll be plenty time for that Saphira," Gandalf reassured gently. "I am here to ask you to join me on a journey with a company to a mountain."

"Why should I be interested in that?" Saphira asked coldly. "I am perfectly happy here. No worries here at all."

"Maybe so, but you do remember what the dragon spirits told you?" Gandalf asked.  
Saphira frowned for a moment. "What does that have to do with this journey?"

"Do you remember?" Gandalf presses.

Saphira rolled her eyes and closed them, looking back in her mind. "Of course I remember," She replied irritably. "They told me this."

 _'Don't fear the future young dragon, there will be a time when you'll be needed and you will rise to the challenge. Those who travel with you may not trust you but you must not give them any reason for it. There is a person in your future who will only love you until the gold blinds his eyes. You must save him, and in return, you will be given the gift of life and a new generation shall be born.'_

Saphira opened her eyes slowly. "I haven't forgotten a thing old man," She said gently.

Gandalf smiled. "Good," He said. "Then that should tell you the time has come to rise up and meet them."

Saphira blinked and groaned. "Who is it I'll be accompanying?"

"Thorin Oakenshield."

Saphira snarled, lifting her head and hissing. "You can't be serious Gandalf! He's a dwarf! He hates dragons thanks to Smaug sixty dam years ago!" She snaps fiercely. "I cannot agree to this!"

"You have no choice Saphira!" Gandalf said firmly, surprising Saphira. "You will come. If not now, then meet us at Bag End in the Shire in seven days. I will leave a rune on the door of our host and new member for the company."

Saphira didn't like this at all. "I'll think about it," She said with a sigh. "But I will not show them who I am, not even the slightest. I will only help them against Smaug."

Gandalf smiled, standing up and finished smoking. "Good, I shall see you soon Saphira," He said kindly. "Have a good evening my dear dragoness."

Saphira rolled her eyes as Gandalf walked through the courtyard to the old stable where his horse was. She watched him leave and shifts back to human form. She was furious. She didn't want to go and meet this dwarf, regardless of who he is and why he's going to the Lonely Mountain. She headed to her room and stood at the balcony, staring at the moon.

" _Oh great ancient ones, please tell me if this is the journey you have spoken of,_ " She said politely. " _Is Thorin Oakenshield the man you've spoken of?_ "

Saphira waits patiently until several streaks of blue and green aurora lights light up the sky. It was a yes. Saphira felt sad now, she didn't want to go but now she's being compelled to go. It wasn't uncommon for the aurora borealis to show up since the aurora lights are the spirits of the dragons who have fallen. Saphira heads to bed knowing she was going to meet this dwarf within a week whether she likes it or not.


	2. Bilbo Baggins

Two days after Gandalf's visit, Saphira had gathered enough provisions for herself so she was prepared for the journey. She had also made herself a new sword and bow with a full quiver of arrows. She still wasn't happy to go, but she had to. Becoming a dragon wasn't an option now, she's just have to take the old fashion way. Horseback. Or this case, the back of a unicorn. With several bags, halter and saddle ready, Saphira headed to the only pathway in and out of the valley besides flying. She turned and called out.  
" **If anyone is listening, I need your aid my old friends,** " She calls sweetly. " **The ancient ones have told me it is time to fulfil my destiny. Are any of you kind enough to come with me?** "  
Saphira waits patiently until she hears a loud, shrill whinny. She glances to her left and she sees a white unicorn with the mane and tail of silver galloping across the field with his ears and eyes towards Saphira. Saphira smiled as he galloped over to her and bowed his head respectfully.  
" **I am here to assist you milady,** " He said softly, his voice melodic and rich. " **I am not afraid of the outside world, and everyone here will be with us on our journey.** "  
Saphira chuckled, rubbing her hand along the soft, silky smooth coat as the stallion spoke. " **Thank you Alastor my dear friend. I am honoured by your loyalty,** " She said softly.  
" **And the honour is all mine as well,** " Alastor replied.  
The stallion stands patiently as Saphira put on the saddle and halter. Unicorns have extremely soft mouths, but very few people could ever ride these magnificent animals. In the days when dragons roamed with their protectors unicorns were also abundant, along with other magical horses that were wiped out along with the dragons. Only a few unicorn species have survived, and all have returned to the valley. Saphira loaded her own stuff onto Alastor's back and tied them to the saddle. Tying the lead rope into rein, she mounts the unicorn and gently squeezes her legs to move him forward.  
" **So what kind of company are we going to travel with?** " Alastor asked curiously as his walked along the path.  
" **Dwarves, and possibly a hobbit,** " Saphira replied distastefully.  
" **Oh how fun,** " Alastor teased. " **How interesting hobbits are still around. I still remember the stories of when they used to live in the valley.** "  
Saphira nodded. " **I agree it is strange, but it will be stranger to them if you spoke as well.** "  
Alastor snorted. " **Don't worry, once we get closer to the world of men I will keep my lips ceiled,** " He said confidently. " **Should I hide my horn too?** "  
Saphira thinks about it for a moment. " **Nah, people probably don't remember about you unicorns anyway,** " She replied gently. " **The black market for unicorn horns closed down a hundred years ago.** "  
" **Good,** " Alastor said. " **We should go a bit faster.** "  
Saphira chuckled softly. " **Very well my friend.** "  
She kicks the unicorn gently and the stallion transitions into a canter. No other horse on this earth will ever have the smoothest, most comfortable trot, canter or gallop, and no horse could ever jump as high as a unicorn either.

After a few days of riding Saphira and Alastor finally make it to the borders of the Shire. Being outside the valley was uncomfortable for the both of them as Saphira got strange looks by those who passed them by, but both unicorn and dragoness ignored them completely. They find a place that boards horses and Saphira pays the dollar so Alastor can get the best stable possible so he would be comfortable.  
" **Be good Alastor, enjoy a good night's rest,** " She whispered, patting his neck gently.  
Alastor nodded as he chewed on the sweet, Lucerne hay that was provided. Saphira wished she could take him with her, but she and Alastor had to act as normal as possible. She took her bags and weapons with her as she searched the Shire for Bag End. The sun hasn't set yet so it was a good chance she was very early. Saphira decided it was good after finding Bag End quickly with her sharp eyes. Walking into the garden Saphira was overall pleased the hobbits have made a really nice home for themselves after being forced out of their place in the old kingdom by war. Ringing the bell, Saphira waited patiently outside the door.  
The door opened and Saphira saw a confused hobbit. He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Hello miss, I'm Bilbo Baggins," He started, rather confused by now. "Can I help you with something?"  
Saphira smiled and nodded. "Actually yes, I am with Gandalf," She replied, and she saw the expression change quickly. "And he told me earlier this week to meet him here. Has he been by at all today?"  
Bilbo nodded. "Yes he has actually. He was here this morning blabbering on about some adventure I don't want anything to do with."  
Saphira chuckled softly. "I apologize for his intrusion then. Is it possible I can stay for tea just until he comes back?"  
"Of course miss, no lady should be expected to wait out in the cold," Bilbo said, extending his arm to lead her inside.  
"Thank you Bilbo, and Saphira is my name," She said sweetly.  
Bilbo blushed slightly. "Um, uh, nice to meet you Saphira," He said, closing the door and dashing off into the kitchen.  
Saphira wasn't surprised Bilbo was attracted to Saphira. Who wouldn't? Her skin was milky pale with an almost elven complexion, minus the ears, sea blue eyes and diamond black hair with tips that matched the colours of the aurora borealis. It has been a while since she's been around men so this was a newish experience. Gandalf is different since he's old and he is a wizard.  
"Can I get you anything Saphira?" Bilbo calls from the kitchen. "I might have to go back to the market to get another fish."  
"Don't worry about it Bilbo," Saphira reassured, taking a seat at the table in the kitchen. "I'm not fussy my friend, just cook me anything."  
Bilbo was relieved as he ran back into the pantry to look for stuff to cook for Saphira. Saphira eventually got up to help him, despite he insisted she should stay put since she was a lady. But Bilbo couldn't stop Saphira making a very good steak.

It was going very nicely really. Saphira and Bilbo got along very well. She told him she is from a valley far away, and it used to be the place where hobbits used to live. He wanted to know more until they hear the bell ringing. Saphira and Bilbo frowned, Bilbo wasn't happy since he was in the middle of squeezing lemon over his fish and got up to open the door.  
He opens the door and looked surprised. "Dwalin, at your service," Came a rough voice.  
"Uh, Bilbo Baggins at yours," Bilbo replied, tying his robe. "D-Do we know each other?"  
Dwalin walks in and looks at Bilbo. "No," He said bluntly. "Which way laddie? Is it down here?"  
"I-Is what down where?" Bilbo asked.  
"Supper, he said there'd be food and lots of it," Dwalin said, walking towards the table.  
Saphira rolled her eyes and turned to look at her food. The dwarves were coming!


	3. Unexpected Company

Dwalin quickly notices Saphira who was chewing some steak in her mouth, pretending she didn't notice him. He sits down in Bilbo's chair with the food and starts to eat. Saphira raises her eyebrows, not happy he just did that.  
"Excuse me mister dwarf, but that food was not for you," She said firmly.  
Dwalin looked at her surprise. "It's mine now."  
Saphira narrowed her eyes. "Have you no respect?"  
Dwalin growled. "Lassie, I have been travelling all day and I am starving," He said firmly. "I am Dwalin."  
"I don't care what your name is!" Saphira hissed. "This isn't your house."  
"Are you the host?" Dwalin asked.  
"No."  
"Then leave me be," He said, eating the food.  
Saphira gave up fighting with him and finished her own food quickly. She was just getting up when Dwalin bit the head of the fish off. It didn't bother Saphira, but it did bother Bilbo who was staring at the dwarf the whole time.  
"Very goodness," Dwalin said, putting his stomach. "Anymore?"  
Saphira couldn't believe what she just heard. She put her plate in the sink as Bilbo handed Dwalin some muffins, taking one for himself and she headed out to sit on a chair beside the fire. She was not happy by being around dwarves already. The door rings again making Saphira groan softly.  
"That'll be the door," Dwalin said with his mouth full.  
Saphira watched Bilbo walk to the door quickly and opened it to find another dwarf. "Balin, at your service," Came an older, wiser voice.  
"Good evening," Bilbo said in utter shock.  
"Yes, yes it is," Balin replied, walking in. "And so I think it might rain later. Am I late?"  
"Late for what?"  
"Oh! Evening brother!" Balin exclaimed when he saw Dwalin.  
Dwalin chuckled. "Bite my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met," Dwalin replied.  
Saphira watched the dwarves, rolling her eyes hearing the conversation.  
"Wider not shorter," Balin corrects Dwalin. "Sharp enough for the both of us."  
The dwarves laughed a moment before head butting each other. Saphira giggled when she saw this and Balin looks at her in surprise.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a lass here," He said, walking over to Saphira and bowing. "I am Balin lassie, and I am very pleased to meet you."  
Saphira smiled. "I'm Saphira, nice to meet you master dwarf."  
Balin chuckled as he and Dwalin walked off to raid the pantry. Saphira decided she already liked Balin. He was more respectful to her then his brother. She felt sorry for Bilbo who tried talking the dwarves out of his house. She would love to tell him he couldn't, but decided against it.

The bell rang again and Saphira jumped to her feet. "I'll get it this time Bilbo!" She called, walking to the door.  
"Thanks Saphira!" Bilbo replied loudly.  
Saphira opened the door to find two young dwarves outside. They were surprised to see her and not Bilbo, but smiled at her anyway.  
"Fili," The blonde dwarf said.  
"And Kili," The black haired dwarf added.  
"At your service," They bowed and spoke in unison.  
"Is this Mister Boggins' house?" Kili asked with a cheeky smile.  
Saphira chuckled softly and nodded. "It is," She said gently. "Come in."  
"Thank you lassie," Fili said, walking in behind his brother. "Where can we put out weapons and cloaks?"  
Saphira closed the door and showed them where she put her weapons. "Just down next to mine," She said. "Are you two brothers?"  
The two dwarves chuckle and nodded, putting down their weapons. "How did you ever guess?" Fili asked.  
Saphira shrugged. "It was as wild as a hurricane my friend," She replied.  
The brother laughed as Dwalin walked over and placed his hand on Kili's shoulder. "Fili, Kili come on and give us a hand," He said firmly.  
"Mister Dwalin," Kili said with smile, following Dwalin into the dining room.  
"Let's shove this in the hallway otherwise we'll never get everyone in," Balin instructs.  
"E-Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asks in alarm.  
"A few more I think," Saphira replied, just as displeased as Bilbo.  
The bell rings again. "Oh no!" Bilbo gasps and yells, walking to the door. "No, no there's no body home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. I-If this is some clot head's idea of a joke. Huh-huh, I can only say it is in very poor taste!"  
Saphira had followed Bilbo to the door when he opened it and nine dwarves fell through the door in a pile. Saphira and Bilbo were shocked as they groaned and grunted, muttering amongst each other. Behind them was Gandalf who was chuckling as he knelt down.  
"Gandalf," Bilbo just said.

Bilbo rushed off to change as the dwarves went through the house and began to raid the pantry. Saphira stood off the side, completely and utterly disgusted as she watched these filthy dwarves just take whatever they please without asking. She overheard the names of the dwarves from Gandalf. She replayed them in her mind.  
'Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Oin and Gloin. That means there's just Thorin right?'  
Thirteen dwarves! Saphira was surrounded by twelve dwarves now, plus a hobbit and a wizard. Can't blame a girl, or this case a dragoness, for feeling overwhelmed by this much male presence. She felt sorry for Bilbo as he desperately tried to save his food from the greedy hands of the dwarves. In her mind, they deserved to have their gold taken by Smaug. Gold would only return to dust eventually. She did wonder how in the world Bifur survived so long with an axe in his head. It must have seriously messed him up. It wasn't amusing to Saphira, but she didn't feel like removing it either.  
"Have you eaten Saphira?" Gandalf asks, now turning his attention to her.  
She nodded. "I've eaten more than I needed," She replied with a small snarl.  
"Oh come now, surely you can't hate all the dwarves," He said with a smile.  
"I like Balin, Fili and Kili, but they're still dwarves," Saphira replied.  
"Are you a small elf?"  
Saphira looked at Dwalin in surprise. "Pardon?"  
"Are you a small elf lassie?" He repeats his question.  
Saphira shook her head, pulling her hair back over her eyes. "Nah, I don't have any pointy ears thank you," She told him. "But why do you ask?"  
"You don't seem…comfortable around us," Dwalin states.  
"Twelves male dwarves and one girl...hmmm, can you blame me?" She asked.  
Dwalin sighs, shaking his head and goes back to helping the dwarves. It didn't take long for them to finish piling the table with food and Gandalf decides to join them. Saphira just groaned as she watched the dwarves eat opened mouthed and throwing food at each other. Fili walked over the food passing mugs of ale to the dwarves. They drink together in silence before burping loudly. Saphira walked out to ignore them.  
"Stupid dwarves!" She muttered as she sat at the table in the kitchen.  
She watches as the dwarves soon finish eating and some come into the kitchen to start cleaning up, which didn't look very proper. Bilbo snatched a cloth from Ori looking really flustered.  
"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks, walking into the kitchen.  
"You need to ask?" Saphira huffed.  
"What's the matter?!" Bilbo exclaimed. "I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" He looks at Saphira. "Saphira here is the only one I like."  
"I'm no dwarf Bilbo," Saphira reassured him.  
Bilbo smiled. "Nonetheless, you're the only one who's respectful to me and my home."  
"Well I think they're a merry gathering," Gandalf said. "You both will get used to them."  
"I doubt that," Saphira said, standing up.  
"I don't want to get used to them!" Bilbo hissed, guiding Gandalf into the hallway. "Look at the state of my kitchen, there's mud trotting the carpet, th-they've pillaged the pantry…I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"  
Saphira sighed as Ori walks in with his place. "Excuse me, I'm to interrupt but should I do with my plate?" He asks.  
"Here you go Ori, give it to me," Fili said, grabbing the plate and throws it to Kili.  
Gandalf moves out of the way. Saphira was shocked to say the least as move plates and cutlery were being thrown, and poor Bilbo watched in utter horror. And the dwarves at the dining table were banging the forks and knives against each other in some sort of tune.  
"Can you not do that please?" Bilbo asked loudly. "You'll blunt them."  
"Ooh, did you hear that lads?" Bofur asks with a smile. "He says we'll blunt the knives."

'Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks,  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread of the fat  
Leaves the bones on the bedroom mat,  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them with a thumping pole,  
When you're finished, if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll.'

Saphira had to admit this was a catchy, fun song. It was entertaining watching the dwarves throw the plates and cutlery without breaking anything, plus poor Ori was carrying a whole stack of bowls. She tapped her feet along with the beat for the song as she and the dwarves giggled. Even Gandalf was having a good time watching and listening.  
"That's what Bilbo Baggins' hates!" The dwarves finish in unison.  
Bilbo pushes his way through the dwarves to find nothing broken and all clean. The dwarves laughed at Bilbo's shocked face until they hear a loud knock. Saphira knew who it was.  
"He's here," Gandalf said with a serious face.


	4. Thorin Oakenshield

Saphira was not looking forward to meeting Thorin. She knew he'd disapprove of her going with them, but it didn't matter since Gandalf recruited her Thorin can't say no. He can try, but it won't work. She gathered with dwarves in the entry as Gandalf opens the door.  
"Gandalf," There he was, steel blue eyes and black hair with streaks of grey walking into Bag End. "I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way, twice, I wouldn't have found it all if not for the mark of the door."  
Thorin removes his cloak and rolls it up. "Mark? There's no mark on that door it was painted a week ago," Bilbo said, walking over to Gandalf.  
"There is a mark I put it there myself," Gandalf reassured the hobbit. "Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."  
"So, this is the hobbit," Thorin said, staring about Bilbo before circling him. "Tell me mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"  
"Pardon me?" Bilbo said in surprise.  
"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued.  
"Well I do have skill in conkers if you must know," Bilbo said confidently. "But I fail to see why that's relevant."  
"Thought as much," Thorin said looking at the dwarves. "He looks more like a grocer then a burglar."  
Saphira rolls her eyes and coughs, catching everyone's attention. "I don't get a hello either?" She asked bluntly. "I am Saphira, it's an honour to meet you."  
Thorin stared at her in surprise, then glared at Gandalf. "This is whom you've chosen for the fifteenth member of the company?" He asked harshly. "She's a girl!"  
Saphira chuckled softly, pretending to act offended. "Sorry that I didn't choose to be a man," She said sarcastically, then goes serious. "Do you see those weapons next to the dwarf weapons? Those are mine."  
Thorin growled, seeing the weapons to the side. "It does not matter," He said, walking through to the dining room.  
Saphira glared at his back, not believing that he was the man she'd fall for. She had to admit, he was very handsome for a dwarf. But that didn't hold anything against his feels towards her. It was very expected of course really.

Saphira sighed and followed anyway to hear what was going on. Thorin was given a bowl of stew to eat as he sat at the end of the table next to Gandalf. He at least had more manners then most of these dwarves.  
"What news from the meeting of Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asks.  
"Ay, envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin nods.  
The dwarves smiled and chatted happily amongst themselves.  
"What did the dwarves of the Ironhills say?" Dwalin asked firmly. "Is Dain with us?"  
"They will not come," Thorin replied slowly. "They this quest is ours, and ours alone."  
"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asks curiously.  
"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf says, slightly surprised when Bilbo spoke. Bilbo nods, grabbing a candle as Gandalf pulls out a map. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lays a single, solitary peak."  
"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo reads out loudly.  
"Ay, Dori has read the portends, and the portends say it is time," Gloin said as Dori groans and rolls his eyes.  
"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold," Oin adds in, looking across the table. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."  
Bilbo had walked away for a moment, and looked alarmed. He turned around to look at the dwarves. "Um, what beast?" He asked.  
"That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible," Bofur said confidently while smoking his pipe. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks and extremely fond of precious metals…"  
"Yes I know what a dragon is," Bilbo interrupts, locking his fingers together nervously.  
"What about the lass here?" Balin asks, catching Saphira's attention. "You know what a dragon is?"  
Saphira did her best not to look offended by the question. "Of course I know what a dragon is," She replied confidently. "But Smaug is a rogue, not the kind, wise dragons of old. There's nothing special about him."  
The dwarves looked at her in amazement and curiosity. Saphira got a sense of fear from the dwarves now, they probably have never heard of the old dragons that were now erased from many races. She even got a few glares now.  
"What do you mean?" Kili asks curiously.  
"Saphira's talking about the dragons long ago, the ones that didn't desire gold," Balin replied. "Or at least, we thought so. But that part of history was erased, so how do you know about this?"  
"My father told me stories when I was child," Saphira replied softly. "Before he and my mother abandoned me anyway…and I found the original place where they and their guardians lived so I've managed to read up on their history."  
"Interesting…" Balin said, trailing off.  
"Don't worry boys, I will not hesitate in killing Smaug," Saphira reassured the company.  
The dwarves murmured among themselves, not really trusting Saphira at all. She shrugged it off, not really caring what these dwarves were thinking. Saphira has the ability to read minds but isn't doing that so she doesn't invade their privacy.  
"Can you fight?" Thorin asked firmly.  
Saphira rolled her eyes. "Now what good is a sword and bow if I didn't know how to use them?" She snapped, letting her offence sing through her words. "Are you really that…that ridiculously blind to not see that? Honestly! Can't men respect women anymore?"  
"You're just a girl lassie," Dwalin states firmly.  
Saphira glared at Dwalin. "And who are you to judge what age I am?" She sneered. "I am older than you think." Throwing her hands in the air, Saphira turns and storms away.

She storms down the hallway and out the door, letting it slam behind her. Pacing in front of Bag End, Saphira muttered harshly to herself unable to contain her anger. She just wanted to shift and fly her anger off, but she couldn't. She had to keep the dragon controlled so she wouldn't kill someone by accident. Saphira walks down the steps and sits on the seat with her legs crossed and arms folded as she glares into the clear sky.  
" _Oh Mahal! Why is Thorin so stubborn?!_ " She hisses. " _I would have thought it would be easy to get along with him. But NOOO, he's just an uptight, selfish dwarf who couldn't care less about a girl who can fight! Why is he the one for me? Couldn't it be Fili or Kili?_ "  
" _Careful young dragon,_ " A voice says in Saphira's head. " _Don't judge a book by its cover. Thorin has every reason to not trust you, so earn it. He will see for who you are soon._ "  
" _Humph…if he makes me furious he will._ "  
" _Don't let the dragon take over your mind and become rogue like Smaug Saphira,_ " The Ancients warn. " _You need to calm down and gather your thoughts before tomorrow._ "  
Saphira sighed deeply, pulling her legs close to her chest. " _You're right, I'm sorry,_ " She said softly. " _I just wish it was easier._ "  
" _Every journey will have its hurdles to jump, you need to jump the first hurdle tonight,_ " The Ancients finish and disappear.  
The last of what Saphira saw was a streak of blue in the sky. She smiled and breathed deeply. She hears the door open and she turned to see Balin at the door with some paper and a pen in his hand. He smiled and walks down the stairs to her.  
"I apologize for Thorin's actions lassie," He began gently. "He's just unsure to trust you or not."  
"It's fine Balin," Saphira replied in the same manor. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."  
"No, you shouldn't have," Balin agrees, sitting next to Saphira. "But you definitely look like you can defend yourself without even the weapons."  
Saphira smiled. "Thank you."  
Balin chuckled. "Here the contract…what's on your left shoulder?"  
Saphira glanced down, pulling her sleeve down slightly and revealing her birth mark. "Oh just a tattoo," She said bluntly. "Why? It's just a dragon with birds flying from the wings."  
"It's lovely," He compliments as Saphira took the contract. "I don't think Thorin will like it."  
Saphira shrugged as she signed the contract. "Not my problem."  
"You won't hear the end of it if he sees it," Balin said, taking the contract when Saphira finished signing. He stood up and began to walk upstairs. "You should come insider lass."  
Saphira nodded, standing. She follows the dwarf inside to find the other dwarves huddled by Bilbo's fireplace. Thorin glances up at Saphira briefly, then looks at the signed contract she had signed and sighed deeply. He said nothing to her. She leans against the archway when the dwarves start to sing.

'Far over the Misty Mountains Cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We away, ere break of day  
To find out long forgotten gold.  
The pines were roaring on the height  
The wins were mourning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light.'


	5. The Adventure Begins

Saphira awoke a few hours before the dwarves. She gets up and quietly steps over their sleeping bodies towards the door. She reaches for the door knob when she senses eyes on her back.  
"Where are you off to so early?" It was Thorin.  
Saphira turned to see him looking at her suspiciously. "Outside to watch the sunrise, then I'll go get my horse," She replied quietly.  
"Sunrise doesn't happen for another hour," Thorin said, walking towards her. "Where did you stable your horse anyway?"  
Saphira groaned. "He's stabled at the only fine stable here in the Shire." She was getting irritated. "It will take me an hour to get him. I'll catch up with guys a bit later."  
Thorin was silent as he studied her. "Fine, but don't be late."  
Saphira nodded and walked over the door quickly. She was glad to have her things with her. Truth be told Alastor was only stabled ten minutes away. She heads there quickly to dump them there. The unicorn looked at her with a questioning look.  
" **I'm just going out for a fly Alastor, I'll be back in a half hour,"** She told the unicorn gently.  
Alastor nodded and dropped his head, falling asleep. Saphira ran towards the forest, breathing in the cool air as she concentrated. Her veins glowed blue as she shifts into a large, blue dragon. Flying as high as she could she was so happy to feel the wind underneath her. The blue dragon wasn't as big as a red dragon, but had good power in their wings. She pretty much looks like the Saphira from Eragon. Saphira took the time to observe the world below as she glided from above. She saw the route was good and that they should have very little trouble on their first part of the journey. Feeling hungry, Saphira finds a large deer and dives in for the kill. She ate her breakfast quickly and took to the sky again. Saphira sees the dwarves had started on their journey and lands in a very secluded area to shift back. Feeling much better with working muscles, she sprinted to Alastor who was eager to go.  
" **What took you so long Saphira?** " Alastor asked, pinning back his ears at her.  
Saphira chuckled softly. " **Relax Alastor, I just had some breakfast,** " She told him as she tacked him up.  
Alastor snorted. " **The dwarves have already gone Saphira, we're going to be left behind,** " He said urgently.  
Saphira rolled her eyes when she tightened the girth and started placing her things on and over the saddle. " **Alastor, they are riding ponies. You are faster than them,** " She reminds the unicorn. " **Do not tell me we're going to be left behind yet.** "  
Alastor rolled his eyes as Saphira finished securing her stuff and put on his halter. After tying them into reins, Saphira mounted the stallion and gently asked for a canter to follow the dwarves.

It didn't take them long to find the path the dwarves had taken. Alastor whinnied loudly and the dwarves halted. They all gasp when they saw Saphira coming towards them on the white unicorn. She slowed Alastor to a walk when she got close and halted near Thorin who was in awe of the creature she was on.  
"I hope I'm not late," She said with smile and petting Alastor's neck.  
"Um…no you're just in time," Thorin said uncertainly.  
"Where did you ever get a unicorn?" Balin asks in awe. "They are supposed to be extinct."  
Saphira chuckled softly. "Some were just lucky," She replied gently. "And Alastor came to me, I didn't find him. He allowed me to ride on his back."  
"Then you are indeed special," Balin smiled, kicking his pony and the company moves along.  
"What do you mean?" Kili asks. "I've never heard of a unicorn."  
"The unicorns used to live in the same valley as the dragons of old," Balin explains. "They were among many horses that had magic in their veins, and very few ever got to ride them. These creatures choose their riders, not us. They are also said to talk."  
The dwarves look at Alastor curiously. Gandalf didn't seem pleased there was a unicorn among the group. But he'll have to deal with that later.  
"Can he speak?" Ori asks.  
Saphira nodded. "He does, but I don't understand their language," She replied. "Like many races, unicorns and the other horses had their own unique language."  
The dwarves weren't happy by this. It didn't matter though. It was amazing for them to see the first unicorn in many years. Saphira moves Alastor to ride next to Gandalf.  
"It wasn't wise to bring one along," Gandalf said quietly. "You should have brought a hornless horse."  
Saphira rolled her eyes. "None of them came when I called," She replied. "The Borea horses, like unicorns, choose to come remember. They aren't like normal horses that have to listen to their masters."  
"I apologize Saphira, but I am just concerned this unicorn will be targeted," He said. "And what happens if you are separated?"  
"Alastor knows the way home Gandalf," Saphira reassured the wizard. "He will return there should we be separated."  
Gandalf sighed. Soon the dwarves began shouting and Saphira realized it was a bet about whether or not Bilbo would turn up. Saphira didn't join in this bet because she couldn't be bothered betting on something that was completely worthless. Especially since she knew Bilbo will come.

"Wait! Wait!" Came a familiar shout. Everyone halts and looks to see Bilbo.  
No one was more surprised than Thorin who turned his pony almost all the way around.  
"I signed it!" Bilbo exclaimed handing the contract to Balin.  
Balin took it, gave Bilbo a bit of a look and looked at the paper with his eye glass thing.  
"Everything appears to be in order," Balin said after reading the signature. "Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."  
Bilbo was smiling with joy as the dwarves chuckled and cheered. Saphira smiled as well.  
"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered loudly.  
"No, no that won't be necessary!" Bilbo exclaimed nervously. "I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once."  
Fili and Kili grab onto Bilbo's jacket and pulls him onto the riderless pony. Bilbo yelped by this, and was clearly uncomfortable on the pony. He noticed Alastor and looks at Saphira curiously as he rides next to Gandalf.  
"Come on Nori pay up!" Oin calls.  
He laughs as he catches a bag of coin from Nori. Several other dwarves received some coin bags as well. Bilbo watched in confusion.  
"What was that about?" He asks the wizard.  
"Oh, they took wages," Gandalf replied. "On whether or not you'd show up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."  
Bilbo looked at Gandalf curiously. "What did you think?"  
"Mmm…" Gandalf catches a coin bag, and chuckles. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."  
"You didn't believe I'd come?" Bilbo asks Saphira.  
"Oh I knew, I just couldn't be bothered playing in the little betting game," She replied confidently. "I don't need any more coin."  
All of a sudden Bilbo sneezes. "Oh, it's horse hair!" Bilbo groans. "Having a reaction." He searches his pockets desperately. "Wait, wait stop! Stop! We have to turn around!"  
The entire company stops and are irritated. Saphira rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Even Alastor snorted and shook his head, giving Bilbo a nasty look.  
"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks in surprise.  
"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo replied.  
"Here," Bofur said loudly, ripping off some of his clothes. "Use this!"  
Bilbo catches the cloth the dwarf ripped off and was unsure what to do. The dwarves chuckle among each other about Bilbo's uncertainty.  
"Move on!" Thorin orders, kicking his pony forward.  
Bilbo settles with the cloth as the company move on again. Saphira didn't pity the hobbit. He had to learn to toughen up out here now.  
"You'll have manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf tells Bilbo. "Before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead."  
The company journeys the countryside for several days, stopping each night and once through the day for rest. Saphira had no complaints. She got on well with Balin, Fili, Kili and now Bofur after a few days. Thorin liked her because she didn't complain as much as the hobbit did, but he had yet to trust her.


	6. Azog

It had been a week since leaving the Shire and the company came to a stop near a cliff with a tower of oddly shape boulders that provided shelter from the wind. Some wind anyway. Saphira dismounted and unsaddled Alastor and loosely tied his lead rope against a tree. She took her bed roll and blanket to unroll on a descent spot on the ground and sit down by a fire Gloin, Dwalin and Bofur were building. She pulled out a small satchel with some dried fruit and ate some of the contents, listening to the nature around her. She hears someone sitting next to and she looks to see Thorin.  
"Hi Thorin," She said softly. "Can I help you with something?"  
He nodded. "Perhaps it's time to see those skills with that sword you have," He said.  
Saphira wasn't surprised. She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "You sure about that?"  
"I am confidently sure," Thorin replied, then calls out. "Hey Dwalin, you and the lass here are going to have a dual before dinner."  
"Am I now?" Dwalin asked harshly, then smirks at Saphira. "When you're ready lass."  
Saphira sighed, standing up from her bedroll and walking over to her saddle to grab her sword. She pulls it from the sheath and the dwarves see the expert craftsmanship that had been done to create the sword. The blade itself was clean and very sharp, it had the writing of the dragon language on both sides of the blade, and the handle itself was black with a pink ruby at the end of the handle and sapphire on the curved hilt with golden lace into the handle in a spiral motion. The sword seemed to be rather big for Saphira even though she carried it with ease.  
"Where did you get that magnificent sword?" Balin asks eyeing off the blade.  
Saphira rose the blade to look at it. "I bought it from…from, eh…I can't remember now," She said shrugging. "I've had it for several years though."  
"It is a fine blade lass," Dwalin compliments, walking over to a clear space. "Time to put it to fine use."  
Saphira chuckled as she lazily took her position. She watched Dwalin for moment and he took the first strike, Saphira easily blocked it with her blade. Saphira let Dwalin strike at her for several minutes as she watches how he fights and moves his feet.  
"Are you not fighting lass?" Dwalin ask, his eyebrow burrowed in a frown with sweat on his forehead.  
"Oh I am master dwarf," She replied. "Keep up with me though."  
Saphira strikes again, hitting the dwarf's blade faster than he had and knocked it out of his hand and lays the blade on his shoulder. Dwalin stared at her in amazement.  
"You have some skill lass," He said in astonishment. "We were wrong to doubt your skills."  
Saphira smiled, taking the sword back to where it belongs. "Believe me Dwalin, you have only just saw the service," She said softly. "I don't need any weapon to defend myself. It's not like I haven't broken a few necks and backs before."  
"What?" Bilbo gasps in shock.  
"Don't worry Bilbo, I only did it in self-defence," She reassured the dwarf as she put the sword in the sheath. "I am not a little princess who hates getting her nails dirty and broken."  
"You are not a princess at all," Thorin agreed.  
Saphira took her seat back as the sun had set.

Dinner was good. Bombur was the chief tonight and he made a rather nice stew. It didn't seem to take much for the dwarves to be satisfied. Saphira guessed it was only when the dwarves were gathered with their kin, in a hobbit hole or just anywhere with lots of food they just eat. She was lucky she didn't need to eat much. She's gone for several days without food and survived rather well. That's one of the few bonuses of being a dragon. Saphira stayed up with several dwarves and Gandalf chatting quietly as the others fell asleep. Bilbo tried to sleep, he always had trouble since all the dwarves had a bad case of snoring. The moths that were being sucked in and blown out of Bombur's mouth made Saphira feel bad for the little insects. She was ultimately glad not to be them. Bilbo soon had enough and got up, stretching and heading over to the ponies. He gave an apple to Myrtle and the shrill scream of an orc rang out, catching the attention of Saphira and the dwarves.  
"What was that?" Bilbo asks.  
"Orcs," Kili replied with a serious face.  
"Orcs?!" Bilbo exclaimed, running back over in alarm.  
Thorin, who had been sleeping against a rock awoke startled when the word orc was said, looked around hearing the shrieks.  
"Throat cutters," Fili continued. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them."  
Saphira rolls her eyes. These boys were just having a go at Bilbo. Thorin had turned to look at his nephews, obviously not very pleased at their description of the orcs.  
"They strike in the wee small hours while everyone's asleep," Kili adds, making Bilbo extremely uncomfortable who was looking towards where the sound came from. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."  
Saphira turned to glare at the nephews who began to giggle among themselves. She couldn't believe these dwarves would be so foolish on making a joke about an orc night raid.  
"You think that's funny?" Thorin demands, walking over. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"  
"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili replies with a guilty expression.  
"No you didn't," Thorin sneers, walking towards the ponies. "You know nothing of the world!"  
Saphira was now curious about Thorin's past. He was obviously irritated by the joke about the orcs, and the fact that orcs seemed to annoy him. She was about to ask one of the older dwarves when Balin walks over.  
"Don't mind him laddie," He said to the nephews. "Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got their first." Saphira knew of Moria. It was the place where mithril was mined and traded with the elves. "Moria had been taken by legions of orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler."  
"Azog?!" Saphira gasped in surprise.  
"You know him?" Fili asks.  
"Not personally no," She replies immediately. "Sorry Balin, keep going."  
Balin smile and waved a hand. "No apologize needed lassie," She told Saphira, then returned to his story. "The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know." Saphira could easily see the sadness for Thrain in Balin's eyes. She also could sense hurt coming from Thorin, who's back was turned to them. "We were leaderless. Defeat and death was upon us. That is when I saw him." Balin smiled, turning his head to look at Thorin with pride. "A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Thorin then grabbed the nearest sword after Azog failed to hit him with his mace, and slice off his arm." Saphira felt more respect towards Thorin, but chopping off an arm didn't mean they'd die straight away. "Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back! And our enemy was defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead was beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."  
Saphira could easily imagine what the dwarves had gone through. Looking at Thorin, could he really be the king these dwarves see in him? Maybe he was, and Saphira has yet to see him.  
"And I thought to myself then there is one I could follow," Balin concludes, with a prideful smile on his face. "There is one I could call king."  
Thorin turned around with tears dangerously waiting to fall from his steel blue eyes. All the dwarves had woken and were standing and staring at Thorin in awe after hearing the story. There was definitely more respect for the dwarf now after the story was told. Thorin walks back towards them slowly, trying to ignore his feelings.  
"And the pale orc?" Bilbo asks, looking back at Balin. "What happened to him?"  
"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," Thorin replied firmly. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."  
Saphira looked at Balin, raising her eyebrows slightly. She felt a bit more respect for Thorin, but no trust has been built yet.


	7. Oh For a Rainy Day

The next few days seemed rather uneventful. Saphira got in some more sparing lessons, or duels really, with a few of the dwarves because Thorin still didn't believe she could handle herself in a fight. It wasn't until Saphira beat Kili and warned all of them she could break his arm with ease Thorin put a stop to the fights, which was good because Saphira was getting sick of trying to prove herself all the time. You'd think a sword, a bow and a unicorn was actually enough to convince the stubborn dwarf. Does he trust Saphira more? Some, but not a lot. Saphira would put her life down to protect some of the dwarves honestly. But today the weather was in for a turn of mood. Saphira felt it through her veins the morning they had awoke and she was glad, rain was always a good thing. When the rain did pour down, Saphira was the only one not miserable in the cool weather. She was extremely happy about it. She did feel sorry for Bilbo who had no coat to help keep his skin, clothes and hair dry.  
"Here, Mister Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori demands loudly, clearly sick of the weather already.  
"It is raining master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done," Gandalf replied, shaking his head irritated by the dwarf's question. He turns to look at him who rolled his eyes. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."  
"Are there any?" Bilbo asks curiously, trying to lighten the mood.  
"What?"  
"Other wizards?"  
"There are five of us," Gandalf replied with a smile. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards…Do you know I've quite forgotten their names."  
"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo presses, his face full of interest.  
"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown," Gandalf replies.  
"Is he a great wizard? Or more like you?" Saphira chuckled softly, seeing Gandalf slightly offended by the question.  
"I think he's a very good wizard, in his own way," Gandalf explain gently. "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands of the world. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Saphira smiled. "Sounds like a nice wizard to get to know."  
"Really? Why do you say that?" Fili asks in surprise.  
"Because I prefer the company of animals to others myself," Saphira explained, leaning down and hugging Alastor's neck. "No other soul in this world has a kinder heart then an animal."  
"Why did you come on this quest if you prefer the unicorns to people?" Thorin asks loudly.  
Saphira sat up, not surprised by the question Thorin had asked. "Because Gandalf had asked nicely," She replied with a smile. "It's not every day I get to go on an adventure."  
Gandalf chuckled softly. "Don't be fooled though, she has the temper of a dragoness when she wants to be."  
"Yeah, like sneaking up on a girl who's been out for a whole day," Saphira replied, playfully folding her arms.  
"Is that why you have that mark on your shoulder?" Thorin asked bluntly.  
Saphira looked startled, so did Balin and Gandalf. "I'm sorry?"  
"You know what I speak of Saphira," Thorin said softly. "The mark on your left shoulder is a dragon is it not?"  
"Well, yes it is," Saphira said slowly, pulling the sleeve down to show the dwarves. "But it has birds flying from the wings. It's just a tattoo."  
"It's beautiful," Kili compliments.  
Saphira smiled, flattered by the compliment. "Thank Kili, although it is ironic coming from a dwarf."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You hate dragons' right?" The dwarves nod slowly. "So you feel quite safe with me even though I bear the mark of a dragon."  
"It's not Smaug Saphira," Thorin explains. "Is it were a mark of Smaug, then I would be far more troubled."  
Saphira was very grateful. The reactions of the dwarves surprised her and that made her trust them a whole lot more. Maybe she could definitely get used to the dwarves. But then, there was the prophecy foretelling they will disown her after she's given the gift of life. Saphira had yet to figure that out, she knew Thorin was somehow involved with that though.


	8. Dining with Trolls

The rain soon passes and everyone becomes happier and chattier. Saphira loved the aftermath of rain, leaving the earth smelling so clean and fresh under the trees. Alastor also enjoyed the aftermath of the rain, unicorns often danced and pranced in the rain and after, so he was really wanting to do just that. When he started to piaffe in front of the dwarves, they were startled by this but seeing Saphira giggling while the stallion was enjoying the moment they relaxed some. When Alastor tried to rear, Saphira had to firmly tell him no which he didn't enjoy at all.  
"What is wrong with Alastor Saphira?" Dori asks.  
"He just wants to enjoy the aftermath of the rain," Saphira replied gently. "Unicorns love when nature opens the skies with water, they dance and prance during the rain and after. Alastor is just a bit too excited."  
"The simple things are much appreciated aren't they?" Bilbo said with a smile.  
Saphira nodded. "Alastor will settle soon," She reassured. "He just has to remember I'm on his back."  
Alastor snorted, throwing his head. He knew she was on his back no matter what he was doing. The stallion didn't like that she joked he couldn't feel her. He settles after five minutes and returns to the quiet unicorn he was before. It was just in time too when the company enters a clearing with a bunch of boulders and a house.  
"We will camp here for tonight," Thorin calls, turning his pony around to look at the company.  
The company dismounted and Gandalf had walked to the home, Saphira could tell something was off about this place.  
"Fili, Kili look after the ponies," Thorin instructs his nephews. "Make sure you stay with them. And take extra care of Alastor."  
Saphira chuckled softly. "Don't worry Thorin, Alastor will look after your nephews as well," She said, removing the saddle from the stallion's back.  
Alastor stretched and shook his whole body. His bright golden eyes looked at the nephews as Saphira handed the lead rope to Kili.  
"Uh, may I?" Kili asks with a hand raised to pat the unicorn.  
Before Saphira answered, the stallion nodded and lowered his head. She was surprised as Kili rubbed the palm of his hand along Alastor's neck.  
"His coat is so soft!" Kili exclaims with a smile. "Does he understand what we're saying?"  
Saphira nodded. "He just won't talk to anyone in the common tongue," She explained gently. "And you should be honoured Kili. It is not too often Alastor lets a stranger touch him."  
Kili was honoured. He stops rubbing Alastor's neck and turned to lead the way. Alastor followed him without any hesitation and was very kind to the young dwarf.

Saphira grabbed her bags and headed towards the house. She stopped when she overhead a heated argument between Thorin and Gandalf. She listened in silence.  
"I have told you already, I will not go near that place," Thorin grunts, glaring at the wizard briefly as he walked passed Gandalf.  
"Why not?" Gandalf demands firmly. "The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."  
"I do not need their advice," Thorin snarled. Saphira rolled her eyes.  
"We have a map that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us," Gandalf continues, clearly eager to go to Rivendell.  
"Help?" Thorin repeats, glaring daggers at Gandalf. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father."  
"You are neither of them," Gandalf reassures Thorin. "I did not give you that map and key so you could hold onto the past."  
"I did not know they were yours to keep?" Thorin snapped.  
Gandalf grumbles and turns away, storming out of the home and towards his horse. Saphira sighs deeply and walks into the old home, ignoring Thorin.  
"Everything alright?" Bilbo asks curiously. "Gandalf where are you going?"  
"To seek the company of the one around here who's got any sense!" Gandalf replies angrily.  
"And who's that?"  
"Myself mister Baggins!" He snaps. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day!"  
Saphira sat herself on a boulder with a frown and looking at the dwarves.  
"Come on Bombur we're hungry," Thorin calls to the big dwarf.  
Thorin turns around to take a seat when he sees Saphira's face of disapproval. He frowns and ignores her, sitting in his own spot. Saphira sighed and stood up to help Bombur in building a fire and making a stew. While Thorin was silent the other dwarves were happy to chat and joke with each other despite Gandalf walking out on them. Saphira takes her bowl and sits in her spot while Bilbo worries about Gandalf.  
"He's been a long time," Bilbo states worryingly.  
"Who?" Bofur asks as he fills two bowls with stew.  
"Gandalf."  
"He's a wizard," Bofur replied. "He does as he chooses." He hands Bilbo the two bowls. "Here, take these to the lads."  
Bilbo nods and takes the bowls to the young dwarves. While Saphira wouldn't normally care that Bilbo had taken food to Fili and Kili, she noticed Alastor standing a bit closer to them throwing his head trying to get Saphira to go over there. Something was wrong, and she knew it. This home seemed to have been destroyed rather recently and there was the smell of troll around this out home. Saphira had thought it was just trolls that were passing through, she was wrong. She tries to eat as quickly as she could when Fili and Kili run over, yelling there were trolls nearby and that they had Bilbo and four ponies, the dwarves leaped to their.  
"Come on lads!" Dwalin roars, running towards the young dwarves.  
Saphira stood up too. "You stay here," Thorin instructs.  
She glances at him surprise. "I can fight!"  
"I know that, but for now just stay put," Thorin said, turning and running after the dwarves.

Saphira couldn't believe what she just heard. Growling, she grabs her bow and quiver and walks over to Alastor furiously.  
" **Are you okay?** " She asks the stallion.  
Alastor nods. " **But I am worried for the four ponies and Bilbo,** " He replied, looking towards the direction of the trolls. " **And the dwarves. They shouldn't underestimate them at all.** "  
" **Why, what happened?** " Saphira asks curiously.  
" **Bilbo came over with food and, I don't know how the dwarves even let the trolls take four ponies, and told the hobbit they had lost two ponies,** " Alastor explained. " **Bilbo states it wasn't good and then suggests they would tell Thorin. Of course, the nephews thought they shouldn't worry him and then Kili sees the light of a campfire, not even noticing a troll taking two other ponies until it was too late. When Bilbo suggests they have to do something the dwarves tell Bilbo that he should do it, and that the trolls are too slow and stupid to not notice the hobbit. Naïve stupidity is what I'd call them!** "  
Saphira chuckled softly, pulling to quiver over her shoulder. " **You let Kili pat you though.** "  
" **Because he had enough respect to ask nicely,** " Alastor sighed. He turned his head suddenly, his ears forward when he hears something. " **You need to help them now Saphira. Perhaps a little fiery distraction…** "  
" **No!** " Saphira exclaims. " **It is not the right time to unleash the dragon. I have my bow, and you know that these arrows never with their target.** "  
Saphira heads towards the forest. " **Good luck my friend,** " Alastor calls as she disappears into the forest.  
Saphira snuck and hid behind the bushes to see the trolls have captured all the dwarves and Bilbo. There were dwarves over the fire on a spit and Bilbo, Thorin and the rest were in sacks on the ground. Saphira couldn't help but giggle seeing the dwarves all tied up, despite what might happen to them.  
"Don't bother cooking them," The younger troll said. "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."  
"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage," The cook suggest, pretending to sprinkle to dwarves with seasoning.  
"Ooh, that does sound quite nice," The youngest agrees, now thinking about it.  
"Never mind the seasoning," The older, perhaps middle age of the trolls, said. "We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't fair away, let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."  
Saphira emerged from her hiding place with her bow armed and ready to fire. "I don't fancy you cooking my friends for dinner!" Saphira snarled.  
The dwarves, trolls and hobbit all look at Saphira in surprise. The trolls growled and glared at the dwarves thinking they had got them all.  
"A female!" The youngest exclaimed. "She's pretty!"  
"Why thank you," Saphira remarked, pretending to be flattered. "You are quite ugly I'm afraid. Let my friends go."  
"I don't think so!" The troll on the left snapped. "I think we should keep her for tomorrow night."  
"I agree," The cook said, walking towards Saphira. "Female flesh is the sweetest of them all."  
Saphira hissed, releasing the arrow towards the cook. The cook troll shrieked and jumped aside. "Ha, ha you missed!" He mocked.  
Saphira smiled. "I don't think I have," She chuckled.  
The arrowed that had missed the troll, circled around and hit the troll in the back of the skull. The impact was so hard he roared loudly and fell to the ground, trying to reach for the arrow. The other trolls were startled, even the dwarves didn't expect this kind of skill from Saphira.  
"What kind of magic is that?" The mid-aged troll asks nervously.  
"This bow and these arrows are enchanted," Saphira explained with a smile. "No matter how fair the enemy is, or it they miss in the first shot, they always find their target. Just like that arrow."  
The cook stood up, groaning and walking back to the other dwarves. "Where did you get such a weapon?"  
"On my journeys," Saphira said bluntly, arming her bow again seeing the dawn starting the peak over the horizon. "Who's next?"  
"The dawn will take you all!" A voice booms behind the trolls and Gandalf appears.  
"Who's that?" The cook troll asks.  
"No idea," The mid-aged troll replied.  
"Can we eat him too?" The youngest asked eagerly.  
Saphira put down her weapon with a smile as Gandalf slammed his staff on the rock, splitting it in two and the sun shone on the faces of the trolls, turning them into stone. Saphira laughed along with the dwarves who were all relieved Gandalf had arrived. Saphira walked over to the sacked dwarves and hobbit to help them out. They all looked at her with a smile, trying to hide the fear and awe they had towards her because of her weapon.  
"You are all very welcome," She said sweetly, pulling out a knife and slicing the sacks open.


	9. Race Over Grasslands

Saphira helped cut the dwarves free from their bindings and made sure none were hurt. She put her bow on her back and turned to head back to the campsite to grab her sword when she was stopped by Thorin.  
"Where did you get that bow?" He asked curiously.  
Saphira looked at him in surprise. "You didn't hear my reply I gave the trolls?"  
"I think there's more to that story then what you've said," Thorin continued. "Where did you get that bow?"  
Saphira rolled her eyes. "Thorin, if I told you would you even believe me?"  
Thorin frowned. "Of course I…"  
"I don't think you would," Saphira said, interrupting Thorin. He growls irritably. "Until you learn to trust me, Thorin Oakenshield the mystery of this bow will remain hidden."  
Saphira walks past the dwarf and back to the campsite. She felt the dwarf's eyes on her back as she walked. She found Alastor standing by the old home looking at her kindly.  
" **You rescued them I hear,** " He said bluntly.  
Saphira nodded, grabbing her bag. " **They were a bit startled about this bow, and now Thorin is trying to source out information about it.** "  
" **Your time will come Saphira, remember that,** " Alastor said, turning and walking off.  
Saphira stood up with a frown. " **Where are you going?** "  
Alastor halted and turned his head to look at her. " **Home. There's an orc pack coming,** " He replied gently. " **The ponies are likely to bolt and it wouldn't be fair if I stayed behind.** "  
Saphira was genuinely surprised by the news. " **Okay, I shall see you when this quest is done. Safe journeys my friend.** "  
Alastor nodded and cantered into the forest. Saphira looked on longingly and turned to walked back to the dwarves with her sword. She finds them gathered in some underbrush chatting away.  
"Hey Saphira!" Ori said cheerfully. "Thank you for saving us!"  
Saphira smiled. "You're very welcome young dwarf," She replied gently.  
"And that is a very impressive bow you have there," Balin compliments. "You easily outmatch an elf with that."  
"Oh I definitely could," She chuckled. Saphira looked around, noticing a few dwarves and a wizard missing. "Where did Thorin and Gandalf go?"  
"Oh they went to inspect a troll cave," Dori replied. "I don't know why, but it was Thorin's idea."  
"What was my idea?" Thorin asked, walking over with a new sword in his hand.  
Saphira chuckled softly. "Your friends were just telling me where you were," She said.  
"How thoughtful of them," Thorin said sarcastically. "Where's Alastor?"  
"With the ponies for now," She replied bluntly. "He can take care of himself if you were worried about him."  
"He is your mount," Thorin states.  
Saphira rolled her eyes and walked away.

They soon hear twigs snapping and everyone jumps into action. Saphira took her sword from its sheath, ready to fight. Thorin immediately noticed the design of her weapon but says nothing it as he, Gandalf and the dwarves ran towards the sound. Saphira ran with them.  
"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A shout came, and a rather, strange old wizard on a sleigh pulled by rather large rabbits appeared.  
"Radagast," Gandalf said in relief. "Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for you Gandalf," Radagast replied, gesturing towards the wizard with his hands. "Something's wrong, something is terribly wrong."  
"Yes?"  
Saphira puts her sword away as Radagast raised his finger to say something, then pauses as if he had forgotten his tongue. Then again, and pauses again. Saphira couldn't help but chuckle, he definitely didn't seem as smart as Gandalf.  
"Just give me a minute," Radagast reassured hurriedly. "Oh! I had the thought and now I lost it! It was right there on the tip of my tongue!" Then the wizard gasped and muttered something before opening his mouth and Gandalf pulled a stick insect out.  
Saphira wasn't pleased and she heard the dwarves around her murmuring. Gandalf gestured for the wizard to come over and talk in private. Saphira sighed and looked down at the rabbits. She knelt down at their level and began to pet them.  
"Hello little bunnies," She said to them childishly. "You are so cute, yes you are."  
"Really?" Saphira looked up in surprise to see Thorin. "Why are you talking like that?"  
Saphira rose and eyebrow. "Because I can, and they are animals," She replied, crossing her legs and a rabbit jumps into her lap.  
"I never heard you talk that way to Alastor," He continued roughly.  
Saphira rolled her eyes. "He's an adult unicorn," She groaned. "Besides, I do talk to the foals like this. There are occasions where I have talked to the unicorns that way."  
Thorin blinked in surprise. "You've met more unicorns?"  
Saphira realized she had said too much. "Uh…yes I have," She stammers. "But I'm not going to tell you where to find them. Oh no, poaching for their horns is not in my best interest."  
"I'm not asking for their location," Thorin growled. "You are strange girl, very strange indeed."  
Saphira ignored Thorin, turning her attention to petting and cooing the rabbit in her lap. Thorin grunts and walks away, she sensed a shake of a head as well. They all jump when they hear a loud howl, and the rabbit in Saphira's lap jumped out in fright.

Saphira stood up, grabbing out her sword.  
"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, clearly alarmed. "Are there wolves out there?"  
"Wolves, no that is not a wolf," Bofur replied, looking around ready to fight with his axe.  
They hear a growl and turn to see a warg. It lunged forward, trying to pounce on one of the dwarves when Thorin hits it and sliced the warg's neck. A warg appeared from the other side, stalking as Thorin struggled to get out his sword from the warg's flesh in time.  
"Kili! Get your bow!" Thorin yelled.  
The young dwarf armed his bow quickly and shot the warg's shoulder when it pounced. It fell in between the group and Dwalin killed it before anyone out.  
Thorin finally yanks his sword from the warg's flesh. "Warg scouts! That means an orc pack is not far behind."  
"Orc pack!" Bilbo exclaimed nervously.  
"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demands firmly, walking towards the dwarf.  
"No one," Thorin replied.  
"Who did you tell?!"  
"No one I swear!" Thorin insisted. "What in Durin's name is going on?"  
"You are being hunted," Gandalf replied firmly.  
That wasn't good. Saphira began to think they were being watched by someone, or these orcs have been stalking them for a while.  
"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said urgently.  
"We can't, we have no ponies!" Ori yells, Bilbo gasped and paced nervously. "They and Alastor have bolted."  
"I'll draw them off," Radagast said confidently.  
"These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you," Gandalf told the wizard, turning to look at him.  
"These are Rhosgobel rabbits," Radagast replied confidently, making everyone look at him in surprise and uncertainty. "I'd like to see them try."  
Saphira chuckled softly at his confidence as the wizard gets back on the sleigh as the howls grew louder.  
"What a strange wizard," Saphira states, as the company starts to run.  
Everyone followed Gandalf out of the trees as Radagast lead the pack away from them. They hide behind a rock while Gandalf checks for a clear run. It took a few minutes before Gandalf ran again.  
"Come on!" Gandalf commands.  
Just one of the few things no needed telling twice. They ran a few more metres until they spotted Radagast and had to hide against some more boulders. Saphira growled and rolled her eyes irritably. He was seriously going to let the orcs find out should he keep showing up in front of them.  
"Stay together," Gandalf said softly, gesturing to move again.  
If only she could just change right now, Saphira would have those orcs running for their lives when she rains fire and ice down from the sky. She had no idea what the right time actually was. Perhaps when they reach the mountain. Thorin takes the lead soon and they have to halt again when he sees Radagast. He pulls Ori back who failed to stop in time. They waited until Gandalf instructs them to go whatever direction he was taking them.  
"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asks suspiciously, now realizing this was a route.  
Saphira was curious about this too. She had to think silently about this until they ran to hide against another boulder. This time, they were in trouble. An orc and warg leaped on top of the boulder and began to sniff the air. Thorin looks to Kili and gestures towards the bow for him to shoot. Saphira was about to say no when Kili jumps out and shoots the warg. The warg screeches loudly with an impaled leg, loud enough for the orcs to hear. It lost its footing and fell in front of the company. The dwarves quickly kill the orc and warg, but it was too late.

They all hear the howls again coming towards them. Saphira shook her head, very displeased by the choice Thorin had made.  
"Move! Run!" Gandalf barks, turning to run towards some pine trees.  
Saphira glanced over her shoulder, seeing the wargs and orcs gaining on them quickly. Grabbing her bow, she quickly arms it, aims it at the first warg she sees and fires it. She didn't have to look to know it will hit the warg. The dwarves glance back in surprise when they hear a warg cry loudly and they saw it falling to the ground. She arms her bow again when they spot a group trying to cut them off.  
"There they are!" Gloin shouts, pointing towards the pack.  
"This way!" Gandalf yells, gesturing with his hand. "Quickly!"  
Saphira groaned, shooting another arrow this time at the group in front of them and ran after the company. They continued running until they came into a clearing with a very odd boulder. They all quickly notice the orcs surrounding them and the group ready themselves to fight. Saphira arms her bow, not noticing the wizard disappearing.  
"There's more coming!" Kili yells, glancing at the wargs behind him.  
Saphira fires two arrows this time, one hitting a warg and the other the orc. The dwarves were still impressed, but had little time to compliment.  
"Where is Gandalf?" Ori asks loudly noticing the wizard's absence.  
"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin growled.  
The dwarves group up, glaring at the orcs and wargs as they stalked towards them. Saphira felt a pinch of magic, but couldn't fathom where it was coming from.  
"This way you fools!" Gandalf yells from behind the company.  
Saphira sprints over, but doesn't jump down yet. She fires several more shots at the orcs as the dwarves slid down, one-by-one along with Bilbo. Saphira soon jumps in after Thorin calls Kili over and waits for them. When the dwarves jump down, they prepare to fight again when they hear loud horns, the sound of bows and hooves. Everyone listened to the sound of the arrows flying and orcs screeching as they were attacked by a group of beings. An orc is soon hit and the force was strong enough to send it rolling down in front of the company. Thorin bends down and pulls out the arrow.  
"Elves!" He said in disgust, throwing the arrow back down.  
Saphira smiled, the elves most definitely did help them this time. It's been some years since she's had any conversation with an elf. The last elf she talked to was blonde, and was a prince of a forest. She couldn't quite remember his name though.  
"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin calls after checking the path. "Do we follow it or no?"  
"Follow it of course!" Bofur replied eagerly.  
The dwarves walked the path eagerly and Saphira could definitely feel the magic coming from down the path.  
"I think that would be wise," Gandalf said softly.  
Both Saphira and Bilbo caught the words and looked at Gandalf curiously. Saphira widened her eyes when she put it all together. They were going to see the elves.


	10. Rivendell

The company walked in a single file down the path between two narrow stone walls. Whenever this was done it was done a long time ago, and rarely used. Gazing up the light could be seen shining through the narrow crack. Saphira could feel the magic rising through her skin, giving her a tingling sensation within her veins. Bilbo seemed to feel it as well, he was looking around searching for the feeling.  
"Gandalf, where are we?' Bilbo asked as he looked around.  
"You can feel it?" Gandalf asked, observing Bilbo's reaction.  
"Yes," Bilbo said, turning around to look at the wizard. "It feels like…well like magic."  
"That's exactly what it is," Gandalf smiled. "A very powerful magic."  
Saphira smiled, nodding in confirmation.  
"There's light ahead," Dwalin said loudly, alerting the whole company.  
Saphira heard a rush of water as they walked onto a ledge with a small waterfall streaming down the mountain. The air was pure and full of life and magic. The valley surrounding the home sitting on a cliff had waterfalls everywhere. She smiled knowing this was a place of peace. Thorin and the dwarves didn't seem too pleased.  
"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf explains, walking behind the group. "In the common tongue it's known by another name."  
"Rivendell," Bilbo and Saphira said in unison, whilst staring at the house in awe.  
"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the sea," Gandalf concludes.  
The dwarves shifted uncomfortably while Thorin turned and glared at the wizard. "This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy!"  
"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield," The wizard reassured firmly. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."  
"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin growled. "They will try to stop us."  
"Of course they will," Gandalf agreed. "But we have questions that need to be answered." Thorin sighs, nodding his head knowing the wizard was right. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."  
The dwarves grumbled as they walked down the stairs towards the gate of the elven home. This was Saphira's first time here in Rivendell, and she was going to thoroughly enjoy her stay here. It was a high possibility the elves know of the prophecy and would talk to her about it. When they hit smoother ground, the stonework was absolutely amazing. It was clean and well crafted, maybe not as great as the dwarves but it was impressive enough. Even the dwarves seemed to enjoy the scenery walking across the bridge to the entrance of Rivendell. Saphira stood in the centre with the dwarves looking around in awe. She sees an elf walking down the stairs towards the company. He appeared young.  
"Mithrandir," The elf called loudly in a welcoming tone.  
"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf smiled, turning to the elf.  
" _ **We heard you have crossed in the Valley**_ " Lindir said in elvish.  
"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said urgently.  
"My Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir replied.  
"Not here," Gandalf repeats, feeling a little disappointed. "Where is he?"  
They then hear the same horns as before, the company turns to see a group of elves on horses cantering towards them. The dwarves began to regroup and prepare to fight, dragging Saphira and Bilbo to the circle to protect them. Saphira growled and tried to push her way out of the group as the elves circled them on their horses. Thorin glared at Gandalf when he could before turning his attention back to the elves who have halted their horses.  
"Gandalf!" Elrond announced cheerfully.  
"Lord Elrond," Gandalf smiled, giving him a friendly shake of his head. " _ **My friend. Where have you been?**_ "  
" _ **We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south,**_ " Elrond replied, gracefully dismounting his horse. " _ **We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.**_ " The elven Lord walks over and gives Gandalf a quick hug. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Someone or something has drawn them near." Thorin walks forward when the elf noticed him. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."  
"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replied politely.  
"You have your grandfather's bearing," Elrond continued. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."  
"Indeed," Thorin said roughly. "He made no mention of you."  
Saphira rolled her eyes, walking out of the group of dwarves as Elrond began speaking about food. As expected the dwarves didn't take too kindly about him speaking in elvish.  
"What is he saying?" Gloin growled suspiciously. "Does he offer us insult?!"  
"No Master Gloin he's offering you food," Gandalf reassured the dwarves.  
The dwarves quickly mutter among themselves after the mention of food. It seemed it was the easiest way to make these dwarves quite happy.  
"Eh, well in that case lead on," Gloin said more bluntly than before.

Saphira chuckled as the dwarves scurried away as the elves lead them to the dining table. She didn't feel hungry herself, but followed slowly behind anyway.  
"Hello Saphira," Saphira turned in surprise when Elrond spoke to her. "I am very honoured to meet you dragoness."  
Saphira widened her eyes. "You know what I am?" She asked softly.  
Elrond nodded. " _ **Indeed I do, we know of the prophecy that foretold your arrival long ago,**_ " He replied gently. " _ **I'm assuming you haven't told the dwarves yet.**_ "  
Saphira shook her head. " _ **If I told them now, they would have every reason not to trust me,**_ " She told the elf. " _ **I do not know when or where I am to reveal myself. But I know in my heart this is not the place to show the true dragon within me.**_ "  
" _ **I agree,**_ " Elrond said. " _ **The prophecy says you will reveal yourself a bit further on your journey. But I believe it will happen after certain events happen.**_ "  
Saphira narrowed her eyes sharply. " _ **What do you mean?**_ "  
" _ **You will know when it comes,**_ " Elrond reassured Saphira. " _ **But here there is something for you. It has been waiting for you ever since it was given to me to protect.**_ "  
Saphira frowned, wondering what the elf was talking about. Then she widened her eyes and stared at the elf. " _ **You're not talking about…**_ "  
Elrond nodded. " _ **Excalibur.**_ "  
The dragoness smiled. " _ **The dwarves will have to witness it though,**_ " She said. " _ **It is still in the stone right?**_ "  
Elrond nodded. "Indeed it is." He walks passed Saphira towards the dining. "Come, I'm sure the dwarves are wondering where you've gotten to."  
Saphira chuckled and followed Elrond and Gandalf, who was waiting and listening to their conversation. She practically skipped until she was stopped by a hand on her arm.  
"You never told us you could speak elvish," Came the cold voice. Thorin!  
Saphira glared at the dwarf and yanked her arm away from Thorin's grasp. "Does it matter? I wanted to learn the language so I did," She told the dwarf.  
"What were you and the elf talking about?" Thorin asked coldly.  
Saphira gawked at him. "Are you serious?" She hissed. "You were eavesdropping. It's rude you know!"  
"It is also rude to speak in a language I have no idea about," Thorin continued. "But I know I heard a few things, such as dragon something and Excalibur. What aren't you telling me?"  
"Excalibur is a sword that the elves have here," Saphira replied firmly. "It is a sword that was forged in a very special flame and the king that used to wield it put it in stone. And only someone with a pure heart may pull her from its cage.  
Thorin frowned. "The elves could have done that anytime."  
"Yes but the sword belongs to a certain line of royals," Saphira continued. "It won't matter how strong you are, it is a sword that can't just be wielded by anyone."  
Thorin looked at Saphira silently before huffing and turning to head to the dining table. Saphira sighed deeply, feeling relieved. She hoped Thorin didn't think she was their enemy, especially after saving them from the trolls. But she guessed the thought of Excalibur may have lightened his mood a bit.


	11. Durin's Day

Elrond led Thorin, Gandalf and Saphira to where the other dwarves were seated. Saphira noticed the food that was available was mainly vegetables, cheeses and fruit. She shrugged, it was nice to have something different for a change. Along with the beautiful music the elves were playing even if the dwarves didn't enjoy it at all. She, Thorin and Gandalf sat at a table away from the company to talk and eat. Saphira eats silently as Elrond gives the names of the two swords they had found in the troll hoard.  
"And what about Saphira's sword," Thorin said suddenly, looking at her. "Her sword is unlike any I've ever seen."  
Saphira almost glared at him when she pulled her weapon from its sheath and showed it to Elrond. The elf just smiled and shook his head.  
"That sword doesn't have a name in my book," He told the dwarf. "However I can tell it wasn't forged here in Middle Earth."  
Thorin looked at Saphira suspiciously. "You're not from Middle Earth?"  
Saphira rolled her eyes. "I was born here, but I have explored beyond the borders of Middle Earth too," She replied. "Remember I told you I had found the place where the ancient race of the dragons used to live."  
"And that place isn't even in Middle Earth," Elrond states. "How did you come by these swords anyway?"  
"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road," Gandalf replied between mouthfuls of food. "Shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."  
"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asks curiously.  
"Excuse me," Thorin said politely, standing out of his chair and walking away.  
Saphira shrugs as she continued to eat.  
"Thirteen dwarves and a halfling," Elrond observes looking over the dwarves and hobbit at the other table. "Strange travelling companions. Saphira is the only person who is not out of place here."  
"Thanks," Saphira said. "I think…"  
"These are the descendants of the house of Durin," Gandalf explained, gesturing towards the dwarves. "They're noble, decent folk and they're surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts."  
Saphira would love to agree with all of it, she found some of the basic description Gandalf had given about the dwarves was a little emphasized. Soon Nori starts complaining about the music and Bofur gets up to sing. No elf was impressed with the dwarves throwing food at each other and the elves themselves. Saphira rolled her eyes, at least Thorin stood out of the way just smiling and tapping his foot to the music.

Saphira was glad when it was all over. She and Bilbo helped the elves to clean up the mess the dwarves had made. The sun had disappeared as night set in. The dwarves were chatting among themselves when Gandalf, Balin, Bilbo and Saphira followed Thorin and Elrond to Elrond's chambers.  
"I believe you have an issue with a map," Elrond said softly.  
"Our business is no concern of elves!" Thorin snapped harshly.  
Gandalf rolled his eyes. "For goodness sake Thorin show him the map."  
"It is the legacy of my people," Thorin continued. "It is mine to protect, as are its secrets."  
"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!"  
Elrond glanced at Thorin patiently. Saphira silently applause about the elf's patience when it comes to stubborn house guests. She smiled when Thorin finally gave in and walked towards Elrond, pulling the map from his pocket.  
"Thorin no!" Balin exclaimed, trying to stop his friend.  
Thorin hands Elrond the map who gently unfolds it. "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" He asked curiously.  
"It is mainly academic," Gandalf said before Thorin who was about to speak up. "As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text."  
Elrond turns slowly, glancing at the dwarves and Gandalf in an expression that said he didn't believe them. He walks over to the light as Gandalf glanced at Thorin who silently thanked the wizard.  
"You still read ancient dwarvish do you not?" Gandalf asked curiously. Elrond looked at the map and spoke in elvish. "Moon runes, of course." He glanced at Bilbo who looked at the wizard curiously. "An easy thing to miss."  
"Well in this case that is true, moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the on which they were written," Elrond explains, looking over the map.  
"Can you read them?" Thorin asks hopefully.  
"Follow me," Elrond says, turning and walking away.  
Saphira follows silently with the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf through several corridors and down some stairs. The elf leads them to a pathway that overlooks the valley with a crystal, ice-like stone with three waterfalls falling from the cavern above.  
"These runes were written on a midsummer's eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago," Elrond explains loudly. He places the map on what looked like a large ice block. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield, the same moon shines upon us tonight."  
Saphira smiles as the clouds move away at the right moment and the light shines through the waterfalls onto the map, the runes glowing brightly. She gasps at the sight as Thorin was as surprised as she was.  
"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," Elrond reads out loud.  
"Durin's day?" Bilbo looks to Balin.  
"It is the start of the dwarves' new year when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf explains.  
"This is ill news," Thorin says worryingly. "Summer is passing, Durin's Day will soon be upon us."  
"We still have time," Balin reassures.  
"Time for what?" Bilbo asks.  
"To find the entrance," Balin explains. "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot, at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."  
"So this is your purpose?" Elrond says softly, putting the pieces together. "To enter the mountain?"  
"What of it?" Thorin grunts.  
"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond explains with a concerned expression.  
"What do you mean?" Gandalf asks.  
"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth," Elrond replies firmly, before walking away.  
Gandalf followed Elrond quickly leaving Saphira with the dwarves and hobbit. They walked back up the path slowly.  
"This changes things," Saphira sighed.  
Thorin nodded. "Indeed, we can't be wasting anymore time," He agreed. "We should try to leave as soon as we can."  
Balin nodded in agreement. Saphira couldn't go just yet. There was one more thing she had to do, well one more thing she had to get. The weapon that will bring peace to the land in the right hands.


	12. Sword in the Stone

The company was at Rivendell for a couple days. Saphira had to accept the fact the dwarves had all decided it was a good idea to bathe in one of the fountains. She was glad she didn't see thirteen naked dwarves swimming and having fun doing stupid games. She found it more interesting to explore the wonderful elven home. She was given her own room, which was quite luxurious compared to what the dwarves were given. Saphira understood it was because she was the girl with dragon blood in her veins, but she wouldn't have cared less if she slept in the stable. She was an easy girl to keep satisfied, unless it came to the dwarves. Thorin hasn't stopped questioning Saphira ever since he overheard her and Elrond speaking in elven tongue to each other. She was rather annoyed to say the least. This won't stop when they leave most likely, and Saphira wasn't looking forward to it at all.

She was currently walking through one of the finest gardens in Rivendell. Saphira was in awe of how well the gardens were cared for, and she decided she would take those ideas home with her once this quest was done. But if she had to be honest with herself, she was growing rather attached to the dwarves. When this quest is over she wasn't even sure if she will want to leave them. The prophecy doesn't say if she will get to stay with Thorin or not, which frustrated her to the core. She had her friends back home and she didn't include the unicorns either. There were many other being there that needed her help. Such as the ancient stags, griffons and the fairies who bring the magic to the valley all require Saphira's protection against the outside world. Saphira tried not to think about it when she came to the centre of the garden, and she saw it.  
"No way," She gasps softly, walking towards the boulder in the centre of the circle.  
There it was, imbedded in the stone with gold in the hilt and laced in the blade itself, the most powerful weapon in the world. Only the purest of heard may remove her from her rest and shall bring glory to the land once again.  
" _Are you ready to remove Excalibur from her cell?_ " The Ancients asked in Saphira's mind.  
" _I am very ready,_ " She replied confidently. " _But I can't do it while I'm alone._ "  
" _Indeed you can't,_ " They agree gently. " _When you pull that sword from the stone remember to never wield its power for your own desires. Once the quest is done, you will return it to the valley and back where it belongs._ "  
Saphira blinked and frowned. " _Are you talking about the Dark Excalibur_ _that is kept below the castle? But they are opposites._ "  
" _Yes they are but both weapons can be used for good,_ " The Ancients explained. " _Excalibur and Dark Excalibur both have a future, Dark Excalibur has to wait for her moment._ "

Saphira nodded and the Ancients fade from her mind. She hears heavy footsteps and turns to see the dwarves walking towards her. They were checking out the garden as well and spot her immediately.  
"Oh hey Saphira, we didn't know you here," Kili smiled. "We're sorry if we startled you.  
Saphira shook her head. "No I didn't," She reassured. "I was just looking at this sword here."  
"Sword?" Balin asked curiously.  
The dwarves walk over and circle around the stone, all admiring the sword. Saphira didn't even see Bilbo among them who pushed his way to the middle to look.  
"It's beautiful," Dwalin compliments. "Did the elves do this?"  
"No, this sword is from an ancient kingdom long ago," Saphira replied gently. "It was put in this stone by a king to keep it from falling into wrong hands." She looked at Thorin with a smile. "Thorin, this here is Excalibur."  
Thorin widened his eyes and gasped. "You never said it was in a boulder."  
"How are we going to pull it out then?" Fili asks.  
"You can't," Saphira replied. The company look at her in surprise. "Excalibur may only be pulled free from her chains by someone with a pure heart. She was forged in the flame of a dragon's breath."  
"Dragon fire?!" Thorin snapped in alarm. "You can't be serious!"  
"I am dead serious Thorin," Saphira said firmly. "Excalibur is the most powerful weapon in the world. It can turn matter into light by the will of the person, it is immune to magic and can destroy all forms of dark magic, it can kill Smaug and, the most unique ability, it can kill something that is already dead."  
The dwarves murmured nervously among themselves. The sword was invitingly beautiful, but it was deadly. A sword as powerful as this will gain a huge amount of respect.  
"How can dragon fire create such a weapon anyway?" Ori asked curiously.  
"I'll bet it wasn't made by a rogue dragon's fire," Balin replied, looking at the young dwarf. "The ancient dragons all had magic in their veins. They could do more than just breath fire."  
Thorin sighs, walking over to the sword and rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we give it a shot then?"  
Saphira smiled and giggled. She nodded as did everyone else as the dwarf grabbed the handle and pulled. He grunted and scrunched his face as he pulled with all of his might. He gave up after a minute, looking deflated.  
"Saphira," He gestured to her.  
Saphira rose her hands and shook her head. "Nah, I'll wait thanks."  
The dwarves chuckled as Dwalin took Thorin's place and did the exact same thing. No budge. They all took turns and Saphira laughed the whole time. The dwarves thought it was a good idea to have fun with it until Bilbo got there. He pulled and the sword appeared to have moved a little bit. Saphira wasn't surprised, hobbits could easily pull the sword from the stone because they are the type of people who care about the little things.  
"My turn," Saphira said confidently, walking over to the sword. "Wish me luck boys."  
The dwarves chuckled as Saphira grabbed the handle and concentrated. When she made contact with the sword she could feel the power in the weapon. She could feel the warmth of the light Excalibur emanated. With a deep breath, Saphira pulled and everyone watches in awe as the sword slides out with ease, almost in slow motion. She held out the sword to look at it, her eyes full of honour and pride now that it was in her hands.  
"Wow Saphira," Kili gasps happily. "You pulled it from the stone!"  
Saphira smiled at Kili. "Thank you," She replied softly. "I…I wasn't sure I could."  
Thorin smiled, a real smile for the first time too. "We are all very surprised, more surprised than you I believe," He said gently. "And now that you've pulled the sword from the stone, you are someone we can trust."  
Saphira widened her eyes. She put the sword down and gave Thorin a big bear hug. Everyone was surprised by her reaction, but Thorin said nothing. He just smiled and returned the hug. She soon pulled away, feeling a little embarrassed but the dwarves all decided it was a cause for celebration. Saphira rolled her eyes and followed them with Excalibur in her hand.


	13. Who's the Dragoness?

When Saphira returned with the dwarves with Excalibur in hand, no one expected a large group of elves gathered at the garden entrance. They all applauded and Saphira knew it was because of her and pulling this ancient, powerful sword from the stone. She was immediately respected by all the elves and this gave Saphira hope she could reunite Middle Earth with the ancient valley of the dragons.  
"This is unexpected," Bilbo states.  
"No kidding," Kili replied, staring at the elves.  
Saphira chuckled softly. "The elves have been waiting for this for a long time."  
"Indeed they have," Elrond said walking over to the company. "And well done Saphira. Now you may choose who can touch the sword, and who will be destroyed by its touch."  
"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, now worried about the sword.  
"What he means is if anyone touches any part of Excalibur without my permission, they will be instantly destroyed," Saphira explained. "Don't worry Thorin, you, the company and the elves will be the only people who can hold this sword besides me. But I will be the only one who can wield its full power."  
"That is a relief," Dwalin sighed, smirking slightly. "You lass, I'm curious if you're from a noble family."  
Saphira narrowed her eyes slightly, shrugging awkwardly. "Yes and no I guess."  
"That doesn't make any sense," Balin said, looking confused. "You don't know if you're from a noble family."  
"My birthparents aren't noble," Saphira said softly. "But…there is royalty in my blood."  
"Has that got something to do with the birthmark?" Thorin asks.  
"Something like that."  
An elf with silver hair walks over holding a box. He bowed respectfully to Saphira, who felt a little awkward by it but said nothing.  
"This here is a gift for you Saphira," He said softly. "I am Glorfindel, one of the guards here in Rivendell."  
Saphira smiled. "Thank you."  
Glorfindel opens the box and reveals a necklace. The pendent itself was forged by the fairies who live in the valley for the dragoness. It was a silver pendent with a pink ruby in the centre of the chest. Pulling up her hair, Glorfindel goes to put it around her neck.  
"What is it with you and dragons?" Thorin asked, stopping the elf from going any further.  
Saphira blinked and glared at Thorin. "It is a gift for the one who pulls the sword from the stone," She reminded him. "Need I remind you that Excalibur was forged in dragon fire?"  
Thorin rolled his eyes and walks away. Glorfindel gently puts the necklace around Saphira's neck and secured it. Saphira smile, gently holding the pendent in her hand.  
"Thank you," She said sweetly.  
"You're welcome," Elrond said. "There is a feast ready for you."  
"A feast?" Bombur asked, his eyes lighting up. "Where?"  
Saphira laughed. "Please show us the way Elrond."

The feast was grand and the dwarves decided to eat respectfully this time. The elves had put out the finest meats, salads, pastas, cakes, cheeses and many other food for Saphira. Saphira felt honoured, but disliked being held up as though she were a goddess. Her powers are grand, but she didn't want to be worshiped. She was born just like everyone else, she's immortal just like the elves and has scales underneath her smooth skin, that doesn't make her any better than anyone else. Sure she was the only one with the weapon powerful enough to destroy Smaug with a single blow, but since when was having magical abilities a sign of a god? Saphira let the dwarves hold Excalibur, all of them complimenting on how light and well balanced this sword was. It had no scratches or signs of rust on the metal, it was as if it was just made yesterday. When the feast comes to a close, the dwarves settled down around a fire made with elven wood and were chatting among each other. Saphira was heading up some stairs when she overheard Gandalf and Elrond talking loudly. Thorin and Bilbo were also listening to the conversation.  
"Of course I was going to tell you, I was waiting for this very chance," Gandalf declares as the elf and wizard walk along a path towards some more stairs. "And really, I think you can trust that I know what I am doing."  
"Do you?" Elrond questioned bluntly. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail, if you wake that beast?"  
"What if we succeed?" Gandalf implies. Saphira felt as though Gandalf was underestimating the journey. "If the dwarves take back the mountain our defences in the east will be strengthened."  
"It is a dangerous move Gandalf," Elrond warns.  
"It is also dangerous to do nothing," Gandalf replies. "Oh, come on the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"  
"Have you forgotten?" Elrond asks irritably. "A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"  
"With the help of the dragoness Thorin will not fall," Gandalf said, pushing his point.  
"They don't even know about her!" Elrond snapped. "You were the one who asked her to go with the company and, she has yet to show herself."  
Elrond and Gandalf disappeared, their voices softening and no one could hear any more of the conversation. Saphira was tense, she wasn't sure what Thorin would make of this. She could feel his eyes narrowing at the fact there was a female dragon coming.  
"What is he talking about?!" Thorin hissed. "Who is this dragoness Gandalf is talking about?"  
Saphira sighed, shrugging. "I don't know Thorin."  
Thorin snapped his head to glare at her. "I think you do know," He said bluntly. "You have a dragon tattoo, a sword forged in dragon flame and now a necklace with a pretty dragon pendent. These are not all just a coincidence are they?"  
Saphira narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to accuse me of something?"  
"I am starting to think you're not telling us everything," Thorin said, getting close to Saphira and poking a finger at her chest. "If you're lying to us, and you have a connection with this dragoness I will kill you."  
Saphira held her breath until Thorin stormed away. Bilbo, who was watching and listening, remained behind and stared at Saphira. She turned to overlook the stone wall, leaning against it and wiping away a tear.  
"He's right isn't he?" Bilbo asked quietly. Saphira looked at him in alarm. "I won't say anything Saphira. I think you are the dragoness Gandalf and Elrond were talking about."  
"Oh Bilbo!" Saphira gasped. "Please don't tell the dwarves. I'm here to help, nothing more."  
"It is okay," Bilbo smiled, grabbing her hand to reassure her. "My people came from your home too. My people used to live among those dragons. I will do what my kin used to do, protect you dragoness."  
Saphira smiled. "Thank you." She pulled Bilbo into a hug.  
 _I have an ally!_ Saphira thinks happily. _Now comes the hard part of keeping myself secret. Excalibur is nothing to the dwarves now when they hear about the dragoness from Thorin. I'm sorry my friends, but it has to be this way for now._


	14. Into The Wild

Bilbo and Saphira walk back to the company to discover they were suddenly leaving Rivendell. Saphira received eyes of suspicion when they saw her, but she ignored them as she went to collect her bag, sword and bow. She rushed back to them to find the dwarves waiting at the gate of Rivendell and sighed deeply. She wanted to say something, but the tension she felt told her it was best to remain silent for now. She smiled at Bilbo who jogged over to them shortly after and company moves off. Saphira hated this personally, she expected it but it wasn't pleasant.  
 _And this is why I live on my own…_ She thinks silently.  
"Be on your guard," Thorin said firmly, turning to look at the company. "We're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin you know these paths, lead on." Balin nodded as he walked passed Thorin.  
Bilbo and Saphira stopped to look back at Rivendell longingly. They both knew what home was like, and was very hard to leave it behind. "Master Baggins," Thorin calls. "I suggest you keep up. You too Saphira."  
Saphira glanced back as Thorin and Bilbo walked on. She took a deep breath, looking back at Rivendell one last time and walked with the company. Chat was very short and about small things when relevant. Not one dwarf made conversation with Saphira, even when she tried to talk they didn't say anything.  
"It will pass Saphira," Bilbo reassured her softly.  
"I know," She replied, sighing deeply. "I wish they could see I am their ally."  
"I know the feeling."  
Saphira placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder reassuringly. "I think they prefer you to me right now."  
"Just because you have three things of dragons doesn't make you our enemy," Bilbo smiled, winking at her.  
"We don't know that," Balin said suddenly, overhearing Saphira and Bilbo. "If we do not find out who the dragoness is by the time we reach the mountain, Saphira is no longer welcome."  
"Who said…oh, Thorin said that didn't he?" Saphira asked with a frown.  
Balin nodded. "I think he's right, no special sword is worth our lives."  
"The same could be said about the gold," Saphira replied firmly.  
Balin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Dori glare at Saphira by her sentence. Saphira rolled her eyes, ignoring their glares again.  
"The gold isn't what all of us are after," Fili said. "The Lonely Mountain is our home."  
"I know that," Saphira said firmly. "And if you think you can kick me out of this company, I will be coming whether you like it or not."  
The dwarves grumbled and looked away from Saphira. She had her fists clenched tightly. Everything had gone backwards to what she expected, and she was growing angry. So furious in fact when they passed a boulder, Saphira punched it with her right fist hard enough to cause a bruise and several wounds.  
"Oh nice, now you're trying to get our attention," Dwalin grunts.  
Saphira glared at him. "No, I'm finding something else to argue with," She replied.  
She bandaged her hand without any help. Small wounds never bothered Saphira anyway since she healed rather quickly.

They travel for several days, stopping at least around noon to rest. Saphira was no longer angry after the first day. She was sad now that she was practically isolated from the dwarves even if they were walking with her. Saphira was tempted to throw away the necklace because of it. Today they were walking along a path on the mountains, it was turning to dusk very quickly and dark clouds began to gather above. Saphira breathed in the cool, moist air that blew in their faces happily. A storm was on the way, and it was coming quickly. Lightning flashed and streaked out across the sky, striking parts of other mountains nearby in a spectacular display. Thunder rolled and boomed loudly as the clouds open up and the rain poured down. Even with the cloaks everyone had on they were drenched. The wind was their enemy at this stage. Saphira sensed something was strange about this storm, but thought nothing much about it.  
"We must find shelter!" Thorin yells through the wind.  
Saphira found herself huddling against the rocks as she walked on the path, always watching her feet and the road in front of her.  
"Look out!" Dwalin bellows as a huge boulder flies through the air and slams against the mountain.  
Everyone takes cover as the rock shattered and the debris showered down the mountain. Saphira gasps when she saw a huge, human-like figure stand up from where it slept, completely made of boulders.  
"Bite my beard the legends are true!" Bofur exclaims, walking forward. "Giants! Stone giants!"  
The giant threw a massive boulder at the other giant that had just stood up, the massive impact forcing it down against the mountain. Shoulders of rocks fell around them as the ground around them began to shake. Saphira leaned against the mountain as best as she could as their path split and turned into a giant. As the path split into legs, Saphira was very glad to be near Thorin as the giant stood slowly before being head butted by another stone giant and the leg slammed into the mountain, connecting the path Saphira and the dwarves stood on to the still mountain. They ran to the leg and jumped off the giant, stopping to turn and watch as the others were struggling to stand against the giant to keep from falling. Saphira had to admit the awe of the battle between the giants despite how terrifying they actually were. She even waited in case she would have to shift to catch someone from falling to their death. The giants threw punches at each other, some fell and one giant threw a massive boulder, beheading the giant with Bilbo and the other dwarves on its leg. It falls back and the leg falls forward. Saphira watched in horror, believing they are going to be crushed as the leg slammed into the mountain side. Thorin cries out in despair seeing the leg moving away and no one is there.  
"No! Kili!" Thorin cries in despair, rushing forward.  
They discover the dwarves laying on the ground groaning, but alive. Thorin sighs in relief as Gloin yells at the others that they were alright.  
"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked in alarm, looking around. "Where's the hobbit?" Everyone looks around until Bofur spots him hanging from the ledge. "There!"  
Ori jumps forward to grab Bilbo, who slips slightly and grabs another ledge. Saphira was about to reach to grab him when Bofur and Ori were in the way trying to grab Bilbo when Thorin climbs down and grabs the hobbit, hoisting him up. Saphira gasped when the dwarf loses his footing and almost falls himself and is pulled to safety. She sighed in relief they were both alright.  
"I thought we lost our burglar," Dwalin sighed in relief.  
"He's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin said, glaring at Bilbo. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He looks up at Saphira who was shocked by Thorin's declaration about the hobbit. "But you, you should have stayed Rivendell with your loyal subjects."  
Saphira blinked and glared at Thorin. "They are not my subjects!" She snapped. "I have no desire to be queen or to be worshipped!"

Thorin grunts and walks into cave nearby. He shouts to them and everyone walks in to find a small cavern, big enough for the company though. The dwarves search to the back of the cavern and find nothing at all.  
"Right then, let's get a fire started," Gloin said happily, dropping wood and rubbing his hands together.  
"No, no fire," Thorin said firmly. "Get some sleep and we leave at first light."  
"We are to wait in the mountain until Gandalf arrives," Balin told Thorin. "That is the plan."  
"Plans change," Thorin said.  
Saphira sighed and unrolled her bed roll on the floor and laid on it. The dwarves settled in and Bofur took the first watch. When the dwarves were asleep Saphira heard Bilbo get up and pack. She sat up in surprise when he was finished and was walking out.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked suddenly, seeing Bilbo leaving.  
"Back to Rivendell," He said with a sad face.  
"No, no," Bofur gasped, standing up to reassure him. "You can't turn back now! You're a part of the company. You're one of us."  
"I'm not now am I?" Bilbo asked. "Neither is Saphira after thinking she's got something to do with the dragoness. She's more worth to you then me. Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."  
"You're home sick, I understand," Bofur said softly.  
"No you don't!" Bilbo snapped softly. "You don't understand, no of you do, you're dwarves! You're used to this life, to living on the road, never settling in place, not belonging anywhere!"  
Saphira winced at the last few words. That had got to hurt.  
"I am sorry," Bilbo said, realising what he had said.  
"No you're right," Bofur said sadly, looking at the other dwarves. "We don't belong anywhere."  
"And neither does Saphira," Bilbo said, catching the dwarf by surprise. "She can't go home to her family because they abandoned her."  
"She's settled in one place though," Bofur said, looking at Saphira. "Right?"  
Saphira smirked slightly. "Yes, but it's not home," She replied gently. "It doesn't feel like home. I feel empty because I am on my own."  
Bofur sighed and turned to look at Bilbo kindly. "I wish you all the luck in the world," Bofur encouraged gently. Bilbo looks at the dwarf in surprise. "I really do." He walks over and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Bilbo smiled and turned to leave. Saphira noticed there was a glow from Bilbo's sword and widened her eyes.  
"What's that?" Bofur asks, noticing the sword as well.  
Bilbo looked at him in surprise and then at his sword. He pulls it out slight and the blade is glowing blue. He looks up slowly, with a worried expression.  
"Oh no!" Saphira whispered.  
They soon hear a sound of sand running through a crack. Saphira looked down to see sand running down a crack that was appearing. Thorin was awake and sat up in alarm.  
"Wake up!" He yelled, startling the dwarves. "Wake up!"  
No one had any time to react when the floor gives way, turning sideways in a tipping action. Everyone falls through screaming loudly. Saphira clung onto Excalibur as the dwarves and hobbit fall through a tunnel and into some sort on containment. Saphira looked up to see a bunch of goblins running towards them, screeching and snarling.  
 _Great..._


	15. Goblin Town

No one was pleased they were being surrounded by a bunch of filthy goblins and forced to their feet. The dwarves immediately tried fighting them off as everyone is forced to walk across the ridged bridge in front of them to who knows where. Everyone kept struggling and grunting as they moved through tunnels and over more bridges. Saphira did manage to glimpse Bilbo sneaking away undetected. She silently chuckled remembering hobbits can choose to go unseen and no one will ever notice them. The goblins were way too dumb and busy to even notice the hobbit slipping away. Saphira kept a hand on the hilt of the sword as they are led to what appeared to be the heart of the town. They soon hear a terrible sound coming from all around them. It sounded like music, but it wasn't something Saphira would want to hear at all. She spots a fat goblin sitting in a wooden throne with a staff.  
"I feel a song coming on," He said, standing on a bunch of goblins.

'Snip snap, the black crack  
Grip, grab, pinch, and nab  
Batter and beat  
Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town

With a swish and smack  
And a whip and a crack  
Everybody talks when they're on our rack  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town

Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs  
You won't last long on the end of my prongs  
Clish, clash, crush and smash  
Bang, break, shiver and shake

You can yell and yelp  
But there aint no help  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town'

No one was impressed by the song at all. Saphira and the dwarves just glare at the goblin king who stood on more goblins to get onto his throne.  
"Catchy isn't it?" He mocks. "It's one of my own compositions."  
"That's not a song, that's an abomination!" Balin yelled.  
Saphira nodded, agreeing to that. That's what they were in at the moment.  
"Abomination, mutations, nivations, that's all you're gonna find down here," The goblin said, clearly unoffended by Balin's comment.  
The weapons the goblins took from the dwarves were thrown to the ground in a heap.  
"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The goblin snarled, stomping down from his throne. "Spies, thieves, assassins?"  
"Dwarves your malevolence," A goblin spoke up.  
"Dwarves?!" The king exclaimed.  
 _He has eyes! What a fool, he needs to use them!_ Saphira thinks irritably.  
"We found them on the front porch," The goblin said.  
"Well don't just stand there!" The king snapped. "Search them! Every crack, every pocket!"  
The goblins rush into the group, taking everything they could grab and throw them to the ground. A goblin took Oin's trumpet and stomped on it on the ground. But when the goblins tried to take Excalibur, Saphira refused to let it go.  
"Let go of that blade girl!" The king ordered.  
Saphira smirked and let go. When a goblin grabbed the hilt, he shrieked and exploded into dust. The sword fell onto the ground leaving everyone stunned.  
"What kind of sword is that?!" The king asked in alarm.  
"A sword you won't want to touch," Saphira replied sarcastically.  
The goblin growled as no one wanted to touch Excalibur again. The goblins dumped a huge bag of items from Rivendell. Saphira widened her eyes in surprise and then rolled them.  
"It is my belief, that they are in league with elves," A goblin said, handing a candle holder to the king.  
The goblin king looked at the bottom of it. "Made in Rivendell," He reads out loud, then rolls his eyes. "Second age, couldn't give it away."  
The dwarves look at Nori in disappointment.  
"Just a couple of keep safes," Nori said, trying to get away with it.  
"What are you doing in these parts?" The goblin king asks.  
Thorin was about to walk forward to talk when Oin stops him. "Don't worry lads, I'll handle this."  
"No tricks!" The king said, slamming his staff down and sitting back on his throne. "I want the truth! Warts and all."  
"You're going to have to speak up," Oin said. "Your boys flatten my trumpet."  
"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The king snapped, getting off his throne again furiously.  
"If it's more information than you want I'm the one you should speak to," Bofur said, pushing in front of Oin. It suddenly occurred to Saphira the dwarves were trying to buy time like Bilbo did. "We were on the road, well it's not so much of a road it's a path, actually it's not even that come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is, we were on this road, like a path, like a track and then we weren't. Which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."  
Bofur turned to Dori for aid. "Visiting distant relations."  
"SHUT UP!" The king yelled impatiently. "Is they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the banger, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the female!"  
Saphira glared at him, ready to attack him. "Wait!" Thorin voice shouted.  
The dwarf walks forward, glaring at the goblin. "Well, well, well look who it is," The king said with a smirk. "Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain." He bows sarcastically. "Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you no body really. I know someone who will pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached." The goblins chuckle coldly. "Perhaps, you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." Saphira widened her eyes as Thorin glared at the king in shock. "A pale orc, astride a white warg."  
"Azog the Defiler, was destroyed," Thorin said firmly. "He was slain in battle long ago."  
"So you think defiling days are done do you?" The king asked, chuckling coldly. He turned to a small goblin on a seat. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize."  
The little goblin laughed evilly as he slid down the string with a note his hands. Saphira glared daggers at the king who began to sing again as their torture weapons were slowly being brought up.

A goblin who had picked up Thorin's sword was looking at it curiously and pulled the blade slightly. It screeched when it realised it was an elven blade and threw it the floor. The goblin king seemed terrified of this sword.  
"I know that sword!" He exclaimed, cowering on his throne. "It is the Goblin Cleaver! The biter, the blade that sliced our necks!" The goblins began to whip the dwarves viciously. "Slash them! Kill them! Kill them!"  
Several goblins forced Thorin to the ground and prepared to behead his head. A bright light appeared and a wave of energy knocked the goblins to the ground. Saphira glanced up to see a familiar grey beard.  
"Take up arms," He said as the company slowly rose to their feet. "Fight! Fight!"  
Saphira snatched up Excalibur and struck it at the first goblins she saw, all of them bursting into dust where they stood. The dwarves were still shocked by this but said nothing as they leaped to their feet and began to fight.  
"He wields the Foe Hammer!" The king cried in despair. "The beater! Bright as daylight!"  
They began to kill all the goblins around them. When the king tried to slam his staff on Thorin, the dwarf struck his sword against it, the force strong enough for the king to stumble back and fall of the ledge.  
"Follow me!" Gandalf ordered hurriedly. "Quick!"  
The company run towards Gandalf quickly, slicing any goblin in their way. They ran along the ramps, Excalibur still turning goblins into dust and some into ash depending on what Saphira felt like. The goblins shrieked and chased them mercilessly over the ramps. The goblins tried cutting them off as the dwarves fight through the pack with ease. Dwalin picked up a huge log and the dwarves ran along, knocking any goblin in their path. Saphira chuckled watching the whole thing unfold. She didn't understand how the goblins couldn't work out what the dwarves were doing. They throw the log down to run faster and kill the few goblins that were in front of them. Saphira was tempted shift so bad to burn the entire goblin town, but that would be unwise of her if the dwarves got caught in the fire. Saphira was impressed by how the dwarves fought, and she killed the few goblins that almost killed some of the dwarves when they weren't looking.  
"Cut the ropes!" Thorin suddenly yelled.  
Saphira turned to see a bunch of goblins swinging over to them by rope and the dwarves cut ropes to a loose ramp. The wooden ramp fell and the goblins on the rope got their ropes caught on it and were swung around it, many falling to their deaths. When the goblins began to use bows Kili grabbed a ladder and slammed it on the goblins' heads, forcing them back and pushing more goblins off the ramp in front of them. The goblins caught in the ladder tried attacking the dwarves but fell through when the ladder was used as a bridge. Dwalin slams the ladder off, stopping all the goblins from following that way. They fight along under some rafts to a ledge where Gandalf sliced a rope and the raft they stood on swung to the other side of the cavern. Some of the dwarves jumped off when it swung back and goblins jumped on. Saphira, Gandalf and the dwarves kill them before jumping off the bridge and Thorin cuts the rope, dumping the last of the goblins. With a somewhat clear path, the company sprint down the path as more goblins surrounded them and were killed by the dwarves until Gandalf tapped the wall above and created a boulder, rolling it in front of them flattening any and all goblins in the way.

Thinking they had made it, the goblin king smashed out from underneath the bridge and growled with a devious smirk.  
"You thought you could escape me?" The king asked mockingly, slamming his staff near Gandalf causing him to stagger back. "What will you do now wizard?"  
Gandalf growled, poked the king's eye and sliced his massive, fat stomach.  
"That's do it," The king said in defeat.  
Gandalf cuts his air throat and the goblin falls limp on the bridge. The weight of the goblin caused the bridge beneath the company to give way and fall down the cliff. The sides of the bridge were snagged by cliff and the descent was slowed down for a softer landing. Saphira and Gandalf climb out of the wood first.  
"Well that could have been worse," Bofur said confidently.  
The goblin king's body slammed on top of them and the dwarves groan and grumble loudly. Saphira chuckled and helped the dwarves out of the wreckage.  
Kili looks up and sees a hoard of goblins running down the hill. "Gandalf!"  
Everyone looks up to see them sprinting towards them, roaring and shrieking loudly.  
"There's too many of them," Dwalin said, looking at Gandalf with wide eyes. "We can't fight them!"  
"Only one thing will save us," Gandalf said. "Daylight!"  
Gandalf helps Ori to his feet and the company bolts towards the nearest passageway that had light.


	16. Into the Dragonfire

They race towards the sunlight at the end of the tunnel. Gandalf led the way as Saphira saw the sun was setting on the horizon. Running past a pathway to the left Saphira sensed something rather obscure. It was dark and full of hate, and a fire that was so much more different to hers. It was brief and Saphira shook it off when the company raced down the hill towards some pine trees. Gandalf began to count everyone when they stop to take a breather. The wizard counts fourteen and realizes Bilbo isn't here.  
"Where's Bilbo?" He asked, walking around to see if he was here. "Where is our hobbit?  
The dwarves looked around frantically when they realised Bilbo was no longer with them.  
"Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf asked again, this time more firmly.  
"Cure the halfling!" Dwalin snarled. "Now he's lost?"  
"I thought he was with Dori," Gloin said.  
"Don't blame me!" Dori snapped.  
"But when did you last see him?" Gandalf asks worryingly.  
"I think I saw him slip away when they first captured us," Nori replied.  
"And what happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf snapped.  
Saphira felt for the wizard. She had no idea what had happened to Bilbo either. She also saw him slip away but that didn't mean he wasn't found and killed afterwards.  
"I tell you what happened!" Thorin replied roughly. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."  
"I don't believe," Saphira said confidently.  
Thorin turned to look at Saphira. "And you should have gone with him."  
"And leave a job unfinished?" Saphira huffed and walked forward. "Not a chance Thorin. You're stuck with me. Bilbo will return."  
"And what makes you so sure?" Thorin demands. "You know he's thought about home every day he's been with us."  
"And that doesn't…"  
"He has abandoned us," Thorin interrupted.  
The dwarves look at each other. They were unsure who to take sides on this one. Even Gandalf couldn't believe Bilbo wasn't here, he couldn't believe Bilbo would just up and leave.  
"No, he isn't," Came a loud, familiar voice startling everyone.  
Thorin turns around and sees Bilbo. He backs away in shock as the dwarves sighed in relief.  
"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said with a smile. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."  
Saphira ran over and gave Bilbo a hug. "That makes two of us," She said sweetly.  
She walked away, not before she noticed Bilbo holding something in his hand.  
"Bilbo, we've almost given you up," Kili said with a smile of relief on his face.  
"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked curiously.  
"How indeed," Dwalin said, looking rather impressed.  
Bilbo chuckled, pointing briefly at the dwarf and slides something in his pocket. Saphira frowned slightly. She knew she felt something, and it was coming from Bilbo.  
"Well what does it matter? He's back," Gandalf said confidently.  
"It matters," Thorin interrupts suddenly, looking at Bilbo curiously. "I want to know, why did you come back?"  
"Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have," Bilbo said gently. "And you're right I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one a home, it was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."  
Saphira had tears in her eyes. Little people always have the biggest of heart. It's something she wished the whole world had, was the hearts of the hobbits who know only to do the simple, kind things. The whole company felt inspired by Bilbo's speech and there was a lot of trust and respect given to the hobbit when he never had it.

A breeze blew past them and Saphira caught a scent of warg and orc. She glanced up the mountain just as the wargs howled loudly.  
"Out of the frying pan!" Thorin gasps.  
"And into the fire!" Gandalf finished loudly. "Run, run!"  
Saphira quickly followed the dwarves as they ran down the hill. Glancing back she knew they had no match for the wargs. They will be outrun and there was no way the dwarves would make it. And with the sun setting the darkness will not be their ally at all. Their howls and growls grew louder and their feet could soon be heard. A warg jumps over them, blocking Bilbo's path.  
"Run Bilbo!" Saphira yelled, standing in front of the hobbit ready to fight.  
"But…"  
"Don't argue with me!" She snapped as the warg pounced.  
The warg hit her hard, the force sending both Saphira and warg rolling down the other side of the hill. Saphira growled deeply, her dragon in her making itself known.  
"Saphira!" She heard from above.  
Saphira looked up to see no one but herself and the warg. With her sword, she sliced the warg's shoulder and it turns into light. Dropping Excalibur underneath some brush, she ran to ledge to see the dwarves cornered on a cliff in trees while the wargs circled from underneath. None of the dwarves have seen her which was good.  
"The dragoness is coming Thorin," She said, standing at the edge of the cliff. "And she is ready to reign fire down from the sky."  
Saphira dived off the cliff, feeling the air in her hair and clothes as she concentrated. Darkness will be her cover. A pair of wings snapped through her shirt and she angled herself to fly around the cliff as sparks of black and purple dust exploded from her body as it grew twenty times her size into a very dark purple dragon. Her eyes glowed light lava as she flew higher to see the dwarves jumping to the others tree closer to the cliff edge to get away from the wargs.  
"Look out!" Thorin cried, spotting Saphira.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Kili asked loudly.  
"It's a dragon!" Dwalin cried.  
"No, it's an ancient dragon," Balin said. "It's the dragoness!"  
Saphira was pleased by this as her eyes locked onto the wargs closest to them. She was a night dragon, a breed of dragon known for their silent flight, speed, strength and extremely hot red and blue fire which looks like bright purple. She flew over the tree, opening her mouth and unleashing a wave of fire down onto the wargs. The wargs were immediately killed and were limped on the ground. Turning to fly back again, Azog roared loudly and his archers shot at her. Saphira wasn't harmed by any of the arrows hitting her for they just bounced off or snapped in two. She unleashed another wave of fire, killing several wargs and their riders. Saphira noticed the tree the company were hanging on was starting to tip, the roots were ripped out of the dirt and she turned to try and help.

But when Thorin looked up and glared at Azog, Saphira had no idea he was about to do something stupid. He stood up with his sword drawn and walked forward. Saphira widened her eyes and roared loudly at Thorin, but the dwarf ignored her as he ran forward, unaware she had tried to grab him with her hands. Saphira turned to hover in the air, alarmed by the foolishness of the dwarf.  
 _Thorin, why do you do this to yourself?!_ She thinks in her mind as Thorin charged at Azog, his sword raised and shield up.  
Azog smirked at Thorin, waiting for the right moment to kick his warg and the warg leaped into the air, knocking Thorin to the ground. The impact was hard enough to probably cause a concussion. Saphira roared loudly, flying forward as Thorin stood up only to be hit by Azog's mace as he rode past the dwarf.  
"No!" Balin cried, watching in horror.  
Saphira landed behind Azog, snapping at the orcs and wargs with her powerful jaw. She saw the white warg bite down on Thorin, causing extreme pain. Turning her head to look at the pale orc who glanced at her briefly, she bared her teeth at him ready to kill him.  
' _Not yet Saphira! It is Thorin who has to kill him!_ ' The ancients tell her.  
Frustrated, she turned to kill the wargs behind her as Thorin hits the warg and is thrown onto a boulder. She saw a small figure running towards Thorin as an orc walks over to kill Thorin. Bilbo rushed over just as the orc raised his sword and slammed into him, surprising Thorin and Azog as the hobbit stabs the orc multiple times. He stood between Azog and Thorin when the orc was dead. Saphira smiled and noticed some figures in the sky. The dwarves who had managed to get off the tree rushed over and began to attack the orcs. When Saphira was finished with a warg, she looked up to see Dwalin killing an orc and glancing up at her. With a blink, she turned and appeared to have flown away.

She lands where Excalibur is and shifts back, her clothes weren't ripped as she grabbed her sword and rushed up the hill. Saphira's head appeared to have a gash to it as a false pretence that she was knocked out for a bit. She charged at the orcs, Excalibur turning the orcs into ash and wargs into light.  
"Saphira, you're alright!" Dwalin gasped, seeing she had returned.  
Saphira smiled. "Indeed I am."  
"We thought you were gone," He said, breathing deeply.  
"I never left," She chuckled, striking an orc behind Dwalin.  
They soon hear the loud cries of eagles in the sky. Saphira smiled and looked up to see the huge birds glide in and snatch off the remaining orcs and wargs off the cliff, one eagle beating its wings to blow fire onto the wargs and began to take the dwarves when it was safe. An eagle glides in and carefully picks up Thorin, his shield falls to the ground as he is lifted to safety. Saphira smiled and ran off the cliff, only to land on top of an eagle.  
"Thank you friend," She said softly, scratching the back of its neck.  
"You're very welcome," He replied softly  
Saphira glanced up worryingly at Thorin as they are carried away. No one would know that she was the dragon they had seen, but they were more worried about Thorin right now as they are carried over mountains and ridges to a tall, rock formation.


	17. A Fresh Heart, New Challenges

The flight over the mountains upon the back of the eagles was pleasant and breathe taking, Saphira would have preferred flying on her own but made do with someone else doing the work for her. The only worry now was the unconscious Thorin in the talons of the eagle. He hasn't awoken from his slumber, and that concerned Saphira greatly. He had suffered many wounds, and she hoped he wouldn't bleed internally. With all this calmness, it took nearly a whole day to reach their new destination. Their destination happened to be on top of a tall boulder formation facing the east. Saphira spotted the Lonely Mountain in the distance, but that was the least of her concerns as the eagles circled, preparing to land. She watched the eagle carrying Thorin gently drop him onto of the boulder before flying away. As much as Saphira disliked dwarves, she couldn't help but feel like crying over him. The eagle she was riding landed after Bilbo and she slid off his back, watching Gandalf who had knelt beside the dwarf and was speaking some sort of spell to wake him up. Saphira sighed deeply in relief when the dwarf awoke and his steel blue eyes locked onto the wizard.  
"The halfling?" Thorin asked wearily.  
"It's alright," Gandalf reassured him gently. "Bilbo is here. And so is Saphira, they are both quite safe."  
Bilbo was relieved, Saphira placed a hand on his shoulder with a big smile on her face. He was probably glad Thorin was alright more than being acknowledged. Thorin staggered to his feet with the assistance of the dwarves that had gathered behind him.  
"You!" Thorin glared at Bilbo, startling him and Saphira. "All your doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the world and you have no place amongst us?" Saphira glared at the dwarf as he spoke coldly to the poor hobbit. "I have never been so wrong in all my life!"  
No one was more surprised than Bilbo and Saphira when Thorin gave the hobbit a big hug. She smiled as the dwarf finally accepted Bilbo as a part of their company. She hoped she got the same result with the dwarf.  
"I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin said, releasing the hobbit from his hug.  
"No I would have doubted me too," Bilbo said gently. "I'm not a hero, or a warrior. Not even a burglar." Everyone chuckled softly when Bilbo gave a look at the wizard.  
Everyone glances around as the eagles circled them one last time before leaving. Thorin glances over Bilbo's shoulder when he sees Erebor. Bilbo turned around when he noticed Thorin looking over him.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked in awe.  
The company walks forward, a new feel of hope was among them and it gave Saphira courage and less worry about the future. She stood behind Thorin as they all stared at the mountain.  
"Erebor," Gandalf starts. "The Lonely Mountain, the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."  
"Our home," Thorin said with a smile.  
"A raven!" Oin said, pointing to a thrush that sang and flew by. "The birds are returning to the mountain."  
"That my dear Oin is a thrush," Gandalf replied to the dwarf.  
"We we'll take it as a sign," Thorin said softly. "A good omen."  
"You're right," Bilbo nodded confidently, sighing deeply. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

Saphira's eyebrows rose. The hobbit believed the worst was behind them? There is a rogue dragon still sleeping the mountain and Bilbo thinks the worst is behind them? She chuckled softly, catching the dwarves' attention.  
"And I am sorry to you too Saphira," Thorin said gently. "Whatever connection you have with the ancient dragons, I thank you for at least being there to help."  
Saphira smiled and nodded. "You're welcome master dwarf."  
"Yeah, a dragon of the past appeared to us last night," Balin said. "A night dragon I believe."  
Saphira just shrugged. "You think I had something to do with it?"  
"Not anymore," Thorin replied. "But it did protect us."  
"It didn't kill Azog though," Dwalin grumbled.  
"Probably because those dragons only do things within reason," Saphira explained. "The ancient dragons wouldn't kill or do something if it's not a part of their destiny."  
"Interesting," Balin said bluntly.  
"We should get down from here and make camp," Thorin said, looking at the sky. "I'm sure the orc pack aren't too far behind."  
The company walk down the stairs that was conveniently there for them and found a nice shelter place underneath some trees. Saphira went to collect some firewood for the company with Balin. They worked silently until Balin spoke up.  
"Did you change into that dragon?" He asked softly.  
Saphira looked at him in alarm, dropping the wood in her arms. "What?!" She gasped.  
Balin looked at her seriously. "If you're a shifter please tell me."  
"Will you tell the others?" Saphira asked bluntly. "Thorin doesn't need to know yet."  
"I promise not to tell him lassie," Balin smiled reassuringly. "I had been to that valley once before, and I had heard about a child who would be born with such powers."  
"You probably worked me out at Bag End," Saphira sighed, gathering the wood she had dropped.  
"In truth, no," Balin sighed. "I had to think about it for a while. But your alibi is a very good one. But the prophecy…do you even know what it means by the end of this journey?"  
Saphira was shocked Balin knew of the prophecy, and he's worked it out. "No I don't."  
"You and Thorin are going to grow a lot closer," The dwarf explains. "But when he finds out, he will send you away. But not before he's given you the gift of life."  
"What does that mean?"  
Balin smiled and walked past her. "Think about it Saphira, and you'll get the answer you're seeking," He said heading back to the camp.  
Saphira was frustrated now, and sad. She and Thorin were going to become close? And when he finds out he'll just abandon her? She hated the idea. She wanted to change that, but didn't know how. Wiping away tears, she returned to camp and was silent the rest of the evening.


	18. That Is Our Host

The company was well rested after the eagle ride, and they travelled for another few days before they decided to send Bilbo out for a bit of spying. Saphira noticed something different about the area they had arrived to, she felt some strange magic. She's felt it before, a long time ago. Saphira couldn't work it out while they waited for Bilbo to return to them.  
"You've been quiet lately," Saphira jumped when Thorin spoke behind her.  
She turned and smile at him. "Just got a lot on my mind."  
"Like seeing me unconscious?"  
Saphira blinked and looked away from him. "Partly."  
Thorin frowned. "What does that mean?"  
"You don't need to know," Saphira huffed softly.  
"Really? I know you don't like dwarves, but I am here if you need to talk," Thorin said softly. "But I know Balin is your shoulder to cry on right now."  
"Thorin, I like you now," Saphira reassured softly. "And you're right, Balin and I chat sometimes. But unlike you he's sensitive."  
Thorin widened his eyes. "You think I'm careless?"  
"No, you care for your nephews I know," Saphira said quickly. "But I've never seen you show sympathy to me or even Bilbo until recently. Forgive me if I am still learning to trust you."  
The dwarf lowered his eyes and walked away. "You can trust me."  
Saphira sighed deeply and watched his back as he walked away. She wanted to tell him the truth, but couldn't. She and the company look up a path between two boulders when they hear footsteps. It was Bilbo running back hurriedly.  
"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.  
"Too close, a couple of leagues no more," Bilbo replied quickly. "But that is not the worst of it."  
"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.  
"Not yet," Bilbo shook his head. "But they will. We have another problem."  
"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked, catching the hobbit's attention. "They saw you!"  
"No, that's not it."  
Saphira smirked, she couldn't believe no one was pausing to take a moment to even listen to what Bilbo had to say. He was right. She felt a presence nearby, a wild presence.  
"What did I tell you?" Gandalf smiled, looking at the company. "Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."  
"Gandalf, Bilbo has been trying to tell you something!" Saphira snapped irritably. "Can everyone please shut up and listen?"  
Bilbo smiled at her while the dwarves rolled their eyes at her. "Thanks Saphira," He said. "I have been trying to tell you there is something else out there?"  
"What form did it take?" The wizard asked. "Like a bear?"  
Bilbo looked at the wizard in surprise. "Yes but bigger, much bigger."  
"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked nervously.  
Saphira rolled her eyes. Of course he did, that's why he asked. She wondered if this bear was a skin changer, and if he was he is lucky to be alive then.  
"I say we double back," Ori suggests quickly.  
"Then we'll be run down by a pack of orcs!" Thorin snapped.  
"There is a house," Gandalf said loudly. "It's not far from here where we might take refuge."  
"Who's house?" Thorin asked, irritated by the wizard's suggestion. "And are they friend or foe?"  
"Neither," The wizard replied, alarming the dwarves. "He will help us, or he will kill us."  
"That's not very comforting Gandalf," Saphira said bluntly.  
"No it is not," Thorin agreed. "What choice do we have?"  
Everyone startled and turned when they hear a loud, vicious roar. Saphira could tell the roar was from no ordinary bear.  
"None," Gandalf's last blunt word rang through their ears.  
And they ran.

The company followed Gandalf through a river and flower field. The beast was following them, Saphira could sense his presence. She only had to glance around to catch a glimpse of the massive bear nearby. And now they were being chased, finding this house was the only option they had. Ten minutes of running and they run through a small piece of woodland when the beast roared loudly again, and this time much closer. Poor Bombur stopped in fear, staring at a boulder behind them before being told to keep going. Spotting the house the company sprint towards it, everyone glancing to their right seeing Bombur flying past them. Saphira almost burst out laughing herself when she saw the fat dwarf beating them in the 100m race they had. They run through a gate towards the door, Gandalf had stopped at the entrance watching the forest. Bombur slammed into the door and felt back. Saphira almost glared the dwarf as if he had forgotten how to open a simple door. She turned with a gasp when she heard the bear leap from the forest and ran towards them veraciously.  
"Hurry! Open the door!" Gandalf yelled hurriedly, running towards them.  
Thorin ran through the company, lifts the lock and they all rush inside, slamming the door behind them against the face of a giant muzzle. The bear roared angrily, a little pain in that roar came through too. He didn't appreciate being squashed between two doors. Bilbo had pulled out his weapon, terrified as the bear continued to roar, trying to get inside. The dwarves push the bear outside and locked the door. They all sigh with relief, listening to the sound of the bear walking around outside.  
"What is that?" Ori asked, looking at Gandalf in fear.  
Gandalf had been staring at the bear with a blunt face. "That is our host," He replied. The company looks at the wizard in shock and confusion. "His name is Beorn, and he's a skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can reasoned with. However, he's not overly fond of dwarves."  
"So we meet someone else who has a distaste for dwarves," Saphira groaned. "Great, thanks Gandy."  
Gandalf frowned. "Gandy?"  
The dwarves were as shocked as Gandalf. "I hope you don't mind, I've given you a nickname." Saphira sighed.  
"Uh…okay…" Gandalf rolled his eyes, not really liking the new nickname he was given.  
"He's leaving!" Ori said as he listened at the door.  
"Come away from there!" Dori gasped, grabbing the young dwarf and pulls him away. "It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell!"  
"Don't be a fool!" Gandalf warned. "He's under no enchantment but his own." He pulls off his hat as the dwarves look around, noticing the amount of animals inside the home. "Alright, now get some sleep all of you. You will be safe here tonight."  
Saphira sighed, catching "I hope" from Gandalf. She wasn't surprised.

Saphira settled down in her space and unrolled her bedroll. She looked around the house again and smiled. It was nice to her. A simple life with animals would make almost anyone happy. Especially since all you'd eat was honey, bread and milk.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
Saphira looked to see Thorin setting his bedroll down near her. "Yes, it's not boring so that's a good thing."  
Thorin smiled. "No I guess not." He sat down and looked at her. "Your story about living on your own, is it true?"  
Saphira nodded. "I have been on my own for a long time master dwarf, and I don't think it will change when the quest is over."  
"You plan on returning to the valley where you met Alastor right?"  
"Yeah," Saphira sighed deeply.  
"Then don't."  
Saphira looked at the dwarf in surprise. "I'm sorry?"  
"When we get Erebor back you can stay with us," Thorin said.  
"Yes, that would be awesome!" Kili gasped after overhearing the conversation.  
"Kili, it is rude to eavesdrop on someone," Thorin said, looking at his nephew.  
"Sorry," Kili looked away.  
Saphira smiled. "It's okay, and thank you for the invitation."  
"And?" Fili asked.  
"I will consider it," She replied gently. "I'm not going to make a quick decision now."  
"We have enough time," Thorin said, laying down and pulling a blanket over his chest. "I'll see you in the morning."  
Saphira nodded as the dwarf rolled over with his back towards her. She sighed and stared at the ground while everyone else went to sleep. Living at Erebor wasn't possible for her, she was happy to ease their mind of some questions. She soon climbs into her bedroll, but not before she sees Bilbo looking at a ring. Saphira frowned but said nothing as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	19. Beorn

Saphira awoke to arguing on the other side of the house. She sat up and looked around seeing all the dwarves had already got up. Standing up she saw Bilbo walking over while pulling on his coat and Saphira stretched with a loud yawn before following herself. She heard the loud sound of someone chopping wood with a mighty big axe. Smirking, Saphira knew Beorn had finally shifted to human form.  
"Well I say we should leg it and sneak out the back way," Nori suggests nervously.  
"I am not running from anyone, beast or not," Dwalin growled.  
"There's no point in arguing," Gandalf interrupts the dwarves. "We cannot pass through the wilder land without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we get to the forest."  
Saphira and Bilbo walk past Thorin, who really didn't seem like he wanted to get help from the skin changer.  
"Ah Bilbo, Saphira there you both are," Gandalf said softly. "Now this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully, the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." The company look at each other uncomfortably. "I will go first. Bilbo, Saphira you both come with me."  
Saphira walked over confidently while Bilbo was suddenly nervous. Thorin gestures with his head to the hobbit to go with Gandalf.  
"I-Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked nervously.  
"Yes," Gandalf replied. "Now the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal."  
"Right, wait for the signal," Bofur nodded, who was at the window and had been peering out.  
"And no sudden moves or loud noises," Gandalf continues. "And don't overcrowd him. Only come out in pairs." Gandalf turned to leave before turning to speak to Bombur. "No, actually Bombur you count as two so you should come out alone."  
Saphira chuckled softly as Bombur nodded, almost taking an offence.  
"Remember, wait for the signal," Gandalf reinforced softly, turning to leave with Bilbo and Saphira.  
"What signal would that be?" Bofur asked.

Saphira nodded, Gandalf didn't tell them what the signal would be. This was not going to end well in her mind at all. The three of them walk out and see the huge man chopping the blocks of wood. Saphira wasn't intimidated like everyone else was, but she found it amusing how a bunch of dwarves and a wizard were nervous about this tall, strong man. Bilbo had every right to be nervous. They walk forward and Saphira noticed Gandalf was making nervous gestures. She smirked and bit her lip to stop herself from giggling.  
"You're nervous," Bilbo observed, looking up at the wizard.  
"Nervous?" Gandalf repeats, looking down at the hobbit. "What nonsense!" He looks up at Beorn with a smile. "Good morning!" He called loudly.  
Beorn swings his axe, breaking another big log in half. He heard the wizard, but made no response yet.  
"Good morning," Gandalf repeats loudly.  
Beorn stops and glanced over his shoulder, looking at the wizard. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice growling through his words.  
"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey," Gandalf replies, bowing respectfully.  
"And I am Saphira," Saphira added, curtsying herself.  
Beorn pulls his axe from the chopping block and turned with a glare from his bright, brown eyes. "Never heard of you bo…" Beorn began and noticed Saphira. "I have heard of one."  
Saphira smiled briefly before Gandalf continued. "I'm a wizard, perhaps you've heard of my colleague Radagast the Brown. Resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood."  
"What do you want?" Beorn asked coldly, not taking his glare off the wizard.  
"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality," Gandalf replied happily. "You may have noticed we have took refuge in your lodgings here last night." The wizard gestured and moved aside, revealing Bilbo who had been hiding behind Gandalf and peaking on the left.  
"Who is this little fellow?" Beorn snarled, immediately noticing Bilbo and gripping hold of his axe.  
"Ah, well this would be Mr Baggins from the Shire," Gandalf replied as Bilbo gave a little wave to Beorn.  
The tall man picked up his axe, ready to kill. "He's not a dwarf is he?"  
"Why no!" Gandalf exclaimed with a smile. "He's a hobbit. Good family, and unimpeachable reputation."  
"A halfling and a wizard," Beorn observed. "How come you're here?"  
"Oh well the fact is that we've had a bad time of it," Gandalf explains. Saphira found this whole scene amusing so far. "From goblins in the mountains."  
"What did you go near goblins for?" Beorn asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Stupid thing to do!"  
Saphira covered her mouth to stop a laugh. "You are absolutely right," Gandalf agrees, gesturing his hand up and down.  
Gandalf continued speaking until he stopped, hearing a scrambling of feet behind him. Saphira, Bilbo and Gandalf turn to see Dwalin and Balin walking out, bowing briefly and saying their names. Saphira turned back to see Beorn snarling slightly at the sight of the dwarves, and picking up his axe.  
"And I must confess that several of our group are in fact dwarves," Gandalf continued nervously.  
"Do you call two several?" The man sneered.  
"Well, ah, now that you put it that way," Gandalf started.  
Saphira rolled her eyes. "There are thirteen," She interrupts.  
Beorn glances at her. "Thirteen?!"  
She nodded. "But they mean you no harm Master Beorn, I can assure you," She said softly, getting a few glares from Gandalf. "We are only trying to get to Mirkwood."  
"Mirkwood? Why?" Beorn snarled.  
"I'm afraid I am not the one to tell you that part of the journey," She replied politely, gesturing with a hand and the other dwarves walk out.  
Beorn snarled and growled, not appreciating that thirteen dwarves, a wizard, hobbit and girl have taken refuge in his home. But when Thorin appeared, he recognised him and calmed down.  
"Forgive my rashness," Beorn said, putting down his axe. "Come inside and we can have a chat."

Saphira sighed with relief in unison with Gandalf. The dwarves walk back inside quickly while Saphira, Gandalf and Bilbo turned to walk inside.  
"You there, girl!" Beorn said loudly, Saphira, Gandalf and Bilbo stop to look at the tall man. "May I speak with you?"  
Saphira was surprised, but nodded. Gandalf grabs Bilbo's shoulders and walks inside with the hobbit. Thorin was still standing against the wooden column, watching Saphira closely. She walked over to Beorn so they could talk quietly.  
"You're the one they call dragoness aren't you?" He asked. "I recognise that necklace."  
Saphira glanced down briefly and nodded. "Indeed I am," She said softly.  
Beorn smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Then it is I who should bow to you."  
"No, no, no need for that!" Saphira gasped, raising her hands slightly. "I'm no queen Beorn! I never will be!"  
"Ah but you are," Beorn said softly. "Maybe not of a kingdom but the next line of dragons."  
"What does….wait, what?" Saphira stammered, frowning. "There are no pure dragons to mate with."  
Beorn turned and headed towards the house. "You're correct. You are the last my dear."  
Saphira found this whole thing more confusing now. Was this even something about the prophecy? She doesn't think so and shook her head, walking back to the house. She sees Thorin's questioning look.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Beorn seemed to have startled you," Thorin replied gently.  
"Oh that," Saphira sighed. "Um, it was just a rather sudden speech."  
"Speech?" Thorin frowned, glancing over his shoulder briefly. "About what?"  
"About Mirkwood," Saphira replied, lying but being true about Mirkwood. "There are foul things that creep beneath those trees. I believe they are spiders."  
"Spiders?" Thorin gasped. "Are you sure?"  
Saphira nodded. "I guess we have no other way around though."  
"No we do not," The dwarf sighed, turning to walk inside.  
Saphira sighed with relief and followed the dwarf. She did feel glad knowing she would be responsible for bringing back the dragons, but how is was a question she needed to have answered. Either before or after the quest would be nice, especially since this would give her a reason to leave Erebor once it was claimed.


	20. To Mirkwood

Saphira and Thorin walk inside to find Beorn serving milk, cheese, fruit honey and bread to the dwarves. Saphira smiled and took the last empty seat when Thorin gestured for her to take it instead of him. The cups were large, but at least no one would run out of milk quickly. Saphira filled her plate with bread, fruit and some honey while Beorn began to talk.  
"So you are the one they call Oakenshield," Beorn said as finished filling a cup with milk. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"  
"You know of Azog?" Thorin asked, looking at the big man. "How?"  
"My people were the first to live in the mountains," Beorn explained. "Before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work you understand, but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."  
"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked curiously.  
"Once there were many," Beorn replied softly.  
"And now?"  
"Now there is only one." The dwarves were shocked by this, some gasping and feeling sorry for the skin changer. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"  
"Before Durin's day falls, yes," Gandalf confirmed.  
"You are running out of time," Beorn said, stating the obvious.  
"That is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf said with the pipe in his hand.  
"A darkness lays upon that forest," The skin changer said. "Foul things creep beneath those trees."  
"We will take the elven road," Gandalf explained. "Their path is still safe."  
"Safe?" Beorn huffed. "The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their other kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."  
Thorin, who had walked away a bit since he didn't like the talk about elves, turned around. "What do you mean?"  
"These lands are crawling with orcs," Beorn explained, looking directly at the dwarf. "Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." There was a small pause before Beorn stood up. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives they deem lesser then their own." Beorn picked up the white mouse that had been scurrying on the table and pats it gently. "But orcs I hate more! What do you need?"  
"Some horses and food please," Gandalf replied for the dwarf.  
The skin changer nodded. "I have enough ponies for you to borrow."  
Beorn leads them outside and caught fifteen gypsy cob horses. The dwarves tack them up with provisions and began to mount them while Beorn and Gandalf walk away to have a chat. Saphira could hear them and what she wasn't good. Something was going down in Dol Guldur and it could easily have something to do with Azog hunting them down. Something about the mountain was calling the orcs to hunt them.  
"Gandalf," Thorin called, catching the wizard's attention and gestured with his head to come over. "Time is wasting."  
"He'll be ready Thorin," Saphira sighed, reassuring him. "A wizard is never late, nor is he early. Beorn seems to have information for him."  
"What kind of information?" Thorin asked curiously.  
She shrugs. "How should I know? I'm not over there with the wizard, I'm here on this lovely pony."  
"Not like your unicorn is he?" Balin asked with a smile.  
Saphira chuckled, leaning down and hugging the pony's neck. "Maybe not, but he is still lovely."  
They hear crows cawing loudly, signalling there was a disturbance in the forest. Everyone looks towards it and hears a warg howl. Gandalf walks over quickly, mounts his horse and they canter off quickly.

Everyone was silent during the ride to Mirkwood, they were all concentrating on the next leg of the journey. Saphira pushed the worries of what might be coming to the back of her head. The ring she saw Bilbo with has a connection, she was sure of it. She felt negative energy coming from it last night, and it was very disturbing. When she sees the forest in the distance she immediately knew there was something wrong with it. Being so used to healthy forests this almost broke her heart to see a large forest so sick and dark. Gandalf had dismounted from his horse first and was inspecting the entrance to the forest. Saphira hesitantly dismounted her horse and began to remove the saddle, bridle and bags from the horse's back.  
Gandalf turns around to look at the company. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood," He announced.  
"No sign of the orcs," Dwalin said, looking around their area. "We have luck on our side."  
Saphira rose an eyebrow and looked at the dwarf. "Luck? Come on Dwalin, we may have lost the orcs but have a forest in front of us that is sick," She said bluntly. "I can sense some form of enchantment on these trees."  
Thorin dismounted from his pony and glanced at her curiously. "You're used to much greener forests aren't you?" He asked softly.  
Saphira nodded. "Yes, the magic there is good and pure," She replied with a smile, releasing her pony. "The magic is from the unicorns. They keep the forest alive and ensure any creature that is in danger of illness or extinction are well cared for and the forest provides the right plants and food for them so they live."  
"Sounds beautiful," Thorin compliments.  
"Unlike any beauty in the world Thorin," Saphira said, very flattered Thorin believes the valley sounds beautiful. "No gold or stone can match the beauty of nature."  
Thorin nodded in agreement. Saphira only wished she could bring him to her home and show him exactly how beautiful the valley really is.

Saphira caught Beorn's scent and glances up, spotting the large bear looking towards them from a large hill. He was there to make sure his ponies are returned to him, and she knew none of the dwarves fancied being torn apart by a giant bear.  
"Set the ponies loose," Gandalf ordered. "Let them return to their master."  
Bilbo dismounted and let the dwarves take care of his pony. "This forest feels sick," He said, walking forward. Saphira nodded. "As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"  
Saphira wished it was simple. There was definitely something more about the forest then just the sickness and the magic that lay upon it. She didn't want to go through the forest, but there was no way around unless they wanted to go on a longer journey.  
"Not unless we go two hundred miles north," Gandalf replied, looking around. "Or twice that distance south."  
Saphira sighed deeply, putting a hand of Bilbo's shoulder. "Don't worry Bilbo, I'll protect you," She reassured with a smile.  
"Very comforting," Bilbo said sarcastically.  
Saphira walked past Bilbo to feel the forest a bit more. She couldn't understand how the elves could let the forest become so sick. The Lothlorien elves would have kept Mirkwood alive, green and healthy, as would the elves from Rivendell. She wasn't sure if she was looking forward to meeting some of her old friends within the forest again, but it mattered not. They had to go through Mirkwood whether or not they liked it. Most of the ponies were set free, following Saphira's horse that was the first to leave. She felt something else, a stronger, darker magic and a voice that was whispering like a soft breeze flowing through the leaves.  
"Not my horse!" Gandalf shouted urgently. "I need it!"  
"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked nervously. He was as surprised as Saphira and the dwarves by the wizard's sudden announcement.  
"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf said, looking at the hobbit. He stopped when Bilbo said nothing else, looking at the hobbit who glanced away. "You're changed Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire."  
Saphira smiled, thinking it was a compliment. "I was going to tell you," He said suddenly, surprising Saphira, who glanced over her shoulder at the wizard and hobbit. "I found something in the Goblin Tunnels."  
"Found what?" Gandalf asked curiously. Saphira turned a bit more, she wanted to find out what he was hiding in his pocket. "What did you find?"  
She sensed some hesitation and struggle from Bilbo as they waited for an answer from him. She also noticed he had a couple fingers in his pocket. Saphira knew something was important about the object in his pocket, and Bilbo found it back in the mountain.  
"My courage," Bilbo finally said.  
That was a lie, Saphira picked it up and while it was partially true, it wasn't the real thing that Bilbo had found in the Goblin Tunnels.  
"Good, well that's good," Gandalf smiled, standing straighter. "You'll need it." He walked over to his horse and began to speak to the whole company. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe" Gandalf stops to look at Thorin firmly. "Do not enter that mountain without me."  
Thorin nods and walks closer to the forest with the company gathering. Gandalf stands by his horse, looking back at them with more to tell them about Mirkwood.  
"This is not the Greenwood of old," Gandalf explained loudly. "There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion, it will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."  
"Lead us astray?" Bilbo repeats worryingly. "What does that mean?"  
Gandalf had mounted his horse as Bilbo spoke. "You must stay on the path, do not leave it," Gandalf replied firmly. "If you do you'll never find it again." Gandalf turns his horse to go with a final sentence. "No matter what may come, stay on the path."


	21. Accursed Forest

Saphira sighed deeply as Gandalf leaves them. She turns to see Thorin taking the lead and walking towards the entrance of the forest. She shuddered, but followed anyway.  
"Come on," Thorin commands. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets of Durin's Day. It is our one chance to find the hidden door."  
Saphira chuckled loudly, catching the company by surprise. "Very encouraging Thorin, but we knew that already," She said sarcastically.  
Thorin rolled his eyes. "Nice of you to destroy the moment."  
"You're welcome Thorin," She said sweetly, feeling proud.  
The forest was dark and the air was heavy, the humidity was high and Saphira kept her mind as clear as she could. The path was hard to see as it was covered in leaves. She would be the only one out of the company who wouldn't be affected so greatly by the magic of the forest, but wasn't sure if any of the dwarves would listen to her. Bilbo will, but the stubborness of dwarves will be their downfall oneday. It wasn't a very interesting place to look at either, if it was green and clear Saphira would be much more cheerful. That cheerfulness faded quickly after entering the forest. Thorin lead the company on the path, occasionally checking the road in front of him in case they had gone astray. The path had many turns and was narrow in many parts, the air grew thicker as they walked further into the forest. Without the sun Saphira had no idea how long they've been in Mirkwood for, perhaps a few hours, she knew it hasn't been a day yet as the forest was very big. She was sure she was the only one who was annoyed by the grunts and heavy breathing from the dwarves, but didn't speak up about it since she didn't feel like talking at all.  
"We found the bridge," Kili announced loudly.  
Saphira walked forward, seeing the stone bridge was gone. "What bridge?" She groaned. "We'll have to find another way across."  
"We could try and swim it," Bofur suggests.  
Saphira was alarmed. She could sense the magic in the water, and didn't want to go swimming in it at all. The smell of the water was strong with dark magic, like melted tar poured onto rock and stone.  
"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said?" Thorin grunted. "A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted."  
Saphira could swear the dwarf was exhauted. He had a shine of sweat on his forehead and she had never seen the dwarves fighting their headaches, it was like they were walking in a dream. She knew it was probably the case since the forest was heavy with illusion. A quick breath of a nature dragon and the forest would just move away and help them across, but not today.  
"Doesn't look very enchanting to me," Bofur said, looking at the water.  
"We must find another way across," Thorin said firmly.  
Saphira looked to her right and saw vines hanging from trees. They looked strong enough to cross the river with, and she hoped so.  
"These vines look strong enough," Kili said, pulling at a vine with a strong arm.  
"Kili!" Thorin exclaimed suddenly. "We send the lightest first."  
"Sorry Bilbo," Saphira said hoarsely, looking at the hobbit who glance at the dwarves.  
He wasn't happy about crossing the stream. Bilbo nervously walked over to the finds and began to cross over cautiously. Saphira watched him like a dragon eyeing off a large deer, making sure he wasn't going to fall suddenly into the water. He seemed to almost fall into the water, but catches himself as the spell almost worked on him thanks to water. She smiled, glad hobbits were resilient to any kinds of magic. She began to climb over before Bilbo reached the other.  
"What are you doing Saphira?" Thorin asked in alarm, seeing Saphira starting to cross.  
Saphira glared at Thorin. "What does it look like?" She hissed, stepping onto another vine. "I'm the second lightest here, and I would prefer to go before all of you dwarves."  
"You should have waited," He grunts.  
Saphira stopped and rolled her eyes. "Swallow that stubborn pride Thorin and come on!" She snapped. "Bilbo is almost on the other side."

She was half way across the water when Bilbo seemed to be wanting to say something. He was tense and knew something was wrong with the water. Saphira realised she probably should have waited for Bilbo to reach the other side, but she was already half way across and the dwarves have started climbing across too.  
"Stay where you are!" Bilbo yelled, before glancing up and seeing the company already crossing on the vines.  
Saphira reached the other side with sigh, seeing Bilbo slapping his face. "Sorry Bilbo, it's my fault for crossing after you," She said softly.  
"It's done," Bilbo said, waving his hand lazily.  
She turned to watch the dwarves continue climbing across. She was nervous. Bombur was yawning, and he looked like he was going to fall asleep any moment now. Oh how Saphira wished she could use some icy cold water to throw at the dwarf right now. And he falls asleep, landing on a branch beneath him. Thorin was the first dwarf to cross over when Saphira heard the sound of an animal approaching them. Saphira looked up to see white, young elk looking at them. She was a beautiful creature, and Saphira was about to walk up to the elk when she heard Thorin arming his bow.  
Glancing at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked hoarsely.  
Thorin doesn't respond as he aims and shoots the arrow, missing the elk and scaring her off. Saphira shook her head and sighed deeply.  
"You should not have done that," Bilbo said. "It's bad luck."  
"I don't believe in luck," Thorin replied hoarsely. "We make our own luck."  
Saphira rolled her eyes, despite she winced hearing the breathlessness in his voice. Everyone looked a little shocked when Bombur fell into the water, still fast asleep and snoring loudly. Now the water was likely to keep him asleep for a long time. The dwarves grumbled as they had to carry the heavy dwarf through the forest now as more of the air filled their minds. And that wasn't easy within the forest as the dwarves were growing tired quickly.  
"We need to take a rest!" Nori groaned loudly, speaking through his weariness.  
They all sit as best as they could, Thorin struggled to stand up straight as he held onto a vein. Saphira wasn't exhausted, more impatient on getting through the forest as quickly as they could. She decided to use only a spark of magic to fill all the dwarves' water skins so they wouldn't dehydrated. Whispering a simple spell, the water skins glow briefly as they filled with fresh water. None of the dwarves noticed, or if they had they didn't really care or believe what they saw. Saphira soon heard whispering among the trees. The voices were dark and didn't belong to any creature she knew. Glancing around she noticed some webs, well some would be an understatement. Alarmed, Saphira stood up straighter when she realised they were all in danger in the forest. The elves were the least of their problems right now.  
"What is that?" Bilbo asked slowly, hearing the voices and noises in the trees. "Those voices, can you hear them?"  
"I hear nothing," Thorin replied softly. "No wind, no birds. What hour is it?"  
"I do not know," Dwalin replied slowly and wearily.  
Saphira doesn't see Bilbo noticed some of the web, taking a closer look and ready to poke at it. She was more concerned about the nearby voices.  
"I do not know what day it is," Dwalin continued.  
That was true. Saphira lost track after the crossing at the bridge. She guessed they had been moving throught the forest for a few days, and they were all tired.  
"This is taking too long," Thorin groaned. "Is there no end to this accursed forest?"  
"None that I can see," Gloin replied. "Only trees and more trees."  
Saphira turned to Thorin. "There is always a way out Thorin," She said confidently. "Stay focused, the forest is tricking you with it's magic."  
"No it's not!" He snapped. "My head is clear!"  
She shook her head. "No, it is not," She said. "Take a rest, sleep and that should help clear your head."  
Thorin glanced over Saphira as if he saw something. "There," He said bluntly, stumbling past her quickly.  
Saphira turned quickly with wide eyes as the dwarf saw a path that did not exist. This was bad, very bad. She clenched her fists seeing her words haven't gotten through to the dwarf.  
"This way," Thorin commands.  
"Gandalf said," Oin began.  
"Do as I say!" Thorin snapped, shoving the dwarves aside. "Follow me!"  
Saphira sighed with a worried look when she noticed Bilbo. "Bilbo don't!" She gasped as the hobbit hit the web with a finger.  
The web vibrated, making Saphira panic a little. He did it again, almost infuriating her and they both hear more voices. Bilbo glances over his shoulder and saw the dwarves had gone off the path. He gets up hurryingly and stood on the path.  
"No, no wait!" He yelled. "Wait! Stop, we can't leave the path. We must stay on the path!"  
Bilbo sighed, leaning on a tree without realising he touched more web as he followed. Saphira watched as the dwarves and hobbit leave the path.

She doesn't follow them straight away, she would probably not be noticed she was missing anyway. Saphira sighed deeply and looked up.  
' _What now? Should I turn and follow them? I am at a dead end in this accursed forest!'_ She thinks loudly, as if the Ancients couldn't hear her.  
She received now answer but knew what to do. The dwarves were not going to get out of this forest without her help. This was a time to use drastic measures. Saphira closed her eyes and concentated. Her muscles tighten and expand, a thick, long tail grew ripping through her clothes as her size grew, her skin replaced by brown, gold scales and spines on her elbows and knees, curved and very sharp. Opening her gold eyes, Saphira breathed deeply and followed, her heavy feet hit the ground like a boulder. Earth dragons were one of the heaviest dragons, they control the earth and can command it to move, earthquakes, volcanoes and splitting the land in many pieces are their specialty. They can't breath fire, but they do not need it. The build of the dragon is extremely muscular and as big as a mammoth, their wings are twice the size of the body and are sharp enough to slice through trees and boulders with ease. The neck isn't long and thick, the head could be almost described to look like a T-Rex head with a large, stronger jaw and thick, antler-like horns crowning the top of the head. The tip of the tail is round and has large, thick spikes, very hand for defending itself from foes behind it. Saphira would have shifted to an nature dragon, but the forest doesn't need her touch of magic at this point in time. She would love to breath life back into it, but not yet. It took her ten minutes to find the company again, and they were all hellucinating terribly. They've lost the path, and were struggling to keep their minds together. They didn't realise they were heading further and further into the spiders' nest. Saphira ripped the webs down when they were in her way, annoyed the dwarves have yet to discover her absence. Even Bilbo was confused and struggling to even walk straight. The dwarves soon stop when they find a tobacco pouch Bofur had dropped. They were going in circles and the dwarves don't even realise it, and they were being watched by unfriendly eyes.  
'Just great! Why does it have to be spiders!' Saphira thinks, seeing spiders slowly approaching the dwarves.  
She snarled as Bilbo climbed a tree to reach the sunlight. Saphira hoped he was quick, the spiders were coming and would be upon the dwarves within seconds. The spiders were quick to distract the dwarves long enough to knock them out and wrap them in web. Saphira growled deeply. She walked forward, pushing over trees as she stomped towards the nest where the dwarves and hobbit was taken. She didn't see Bilbo fall and be caught by a spider, but she did see a small figure wrapped up in cobweb. The spiders didn't notice her yet.


	22. Old Friends

Saphira growled as she followed the spiders as they dragged each of the company to their nest to hang from their web to feed on them soon. She saw the smallest figure wake up and stick his sword into the spider that was dragging him. It was Bilbo! And Saphira was very relieved to see him alive and kicking. Bilbo looked up at the dwarves wrapped in cobweb and turned to see the large dragon head a few feet from his body.  
"Saphira?!" He exclaimed hoarsely, gripping his chest. "Is that you?"  
Saphira nodded. "Indeed it is," She replied confidently. "Stay quiet, and lets get these dwarves out. But I can't be seen by them yet, do you have a plan?"  
Bilbo glanced up, his left hand fingering the pocket with item in it. "Yes, actually I do," He breathed and jumped up.  
Saphira watched in surprise as Bilbo ran closer to the spiders and hiding behind a large branch. Rolling her eyes, she waited patiently for Bilbo to do his part of whatever plan he had come with and didn't bother to tell her. She caught a new scent, a much more pleasant scent but wasn't sure if it was just from a corpse the spiders have already drained. Hearing a branch hitting a tree, the spiders raced towards the sound and Saphira saw this as her chance. She saw Bilbo cutting the dwarves free while she followed the spiders. Saphira growled loudly, snapping at the nearest spider and spitting the body out. She spit more of the rough skin of the spider and almost orc tasting blood. She didn't fancy spider, and did not fancy roasting any of them in the forest even if she was starving. Snorting, she lunged forward to the spiders that finally noticed her and were charging towards her, she lowered her head and swung it to either side hitting the spiders harshly and stomping on them. She doesn't see the spiders that had left to go after the escaping dwarves. Swinging her strong tail she caused tremors in the earth as she slammed it on the spiders and spilling their insides on the forest floor and trees. Saphira's body was covered in cobwebs as she killed the spiders in the area. When she was sure the spiders was dead, she groaned as she began to rip the web from her body with his claws as she slowly walked back towards the company, unaware they were now in the hands of the woodland elves.  
' _I hate spiders! Why did Thranduil let these things even take over the forest like this? I thought he was a great man, a good leader who wouldn't hesitate in destroying the source of these foul creatures.'_ Saphira thinks as she ripped the final piece of web off her body.  
She stopped when she heard voices in the distance. Immediately, Saphira shifts back to her human form and jogged forward. She stopped when she realised her clothes were almost completely ripped. Covering herself, Saphira slowly approached the voices until arrows were in her face. She widened her eyes in surprise when she saw the elves and rolled her eyes irritably.  
" _ **Are you elves just going to continue pointing those things at me?**_ " She asked irritably, surprising the elves that she spoke elvish. " _ **Can you get me something to myself please?**_ "  
They hesitated until one of the elves lowered his weapon, pulled off his cloak and threw it at her. Saphira smiled her thanks and threw the soft fabric over her body.  
Sighing deeply, Saphira looked around. " _ **Please tell me you're not going to arrest me. Thranduil would love to see me again,**_ " She said with a smile.  
" _ **Who speaks of my father?**_ " A familiar voice asked firmly.  
Saphira's smile widened when a blonde haired elf walked up with Orcrist in his hand and a firm expression on his face as he approached them. His blue eyes laid on Saphira and his expression turned to surprise.  
"Saphira?" He said softly.  
"Legolas," Saphira replied, walking forward and giving the elf a hug. " _ **Nice to see you old friend...eh, just not like this.**_ "  
Legolas laughed, patting her shoulder as they walked towards the dwarves. " _ **I apologise, we've had a spider and dwarf problem,**_ " He said softly. " _ **But what are you doing here? I thought you had gone to live in that valley.**_ "  
Saphira opened her mouth to speak when she heard loud gasps from the company. She looked at the dwarves who had eyes of anger and some betrayal as they saw Legolas's hand on Saphira's shoulder. She sighed deeply.  
"Why is that elf close to you Saphira?" Thorin demands. "Are you allies?"  
"He...He's an old friend that's all," Saphira replied softly. "I haven't seen him for many years."  
Thorin clenched his fists. "If you're friends with them..."  
"I am still on your side Thorin!" Saphira interrupts abruptly. "If anything, I am on my own side if that makes you feel any better."  
" _ **You're travelling with the dwarves?**_ " Legolas asked with a frown.  
Saphira nodded. " _ **It is a part of my destiny to go with them on their journey,**_ " She replied softly. " _ **And that sword you have is Thorin's, he found it in a troll hoard and Lord Elrond let him keep it.**_ "  
Legolas blinked, glancing at Thorin briefly but doesn't give the sword back to him. He walks away from Saphira, leaving her with the dwarves who was surprised Legolas didn't give the sword back to Thorin. Shrugging Saphira looked back at the dwarves.  
"Your clothes," Balin started with a look that said he knew she had become a dragon.  
"I know, the spiders ripped at my clothes," Saphira said with a smirk. "The elves were kind enough to give me this cloak."  
"Gee, I wonder why," Dwalin sneered.  
Saphira narrowed her eyes at the dwarves. "Just because we are old friends doesn't mean I will ever cosy up to them," She said firmly. "Old friends doesn't make us allies in this quest."  
"We will find out soon enough," Thorin grunts.  
Saphira rolled her eyes. She wish she could say it was just a hint of jealousy coming from the dwarf, but she knew it wasn't case. Thorin's hate towards the dwarves hasn't changed for sixty years since Smaug took the mountain and his distrust for anyone is allies with the elves is as clear as daylight.  
" _ **Bring them!**_ " Legolas ordered loudly after talking to a red haired she-elf.  
"Thorin where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked.  
He was right. Saphira glanced around too as they were lead towards the kingdom. The hobbit wasn't among them. She hoped he was okay.

On the bright side it was much easier to travel through the forest with the elves instead of walking through the forest alone with headaches and illusions plaging their minds. As the elves lead them further the air was fresher and light beamed through the leaves of the trees. It was far nicer then before and Saphira breathed in the air deeply, enjoying the smell of fresh air. Saphira was the only one in the company who wasn't put in any kind of chains, probably thanks to Legolas and also due to the fact she had to keep the cloak over her body. It had been years since she's actually set foot in the elvish kingdom, and hasn't changed much. As they crossed the bridge into the kingdom Saphira caught Bilbo's scent on the breeze. Glancing over her shoulder she couldn't see anyone, but guessed the hobbit was close by and he was following them. The doors close behind them as the elves seperated the dwarves from Saphira and Thorin. The dwarves were helpless without the weapons the elves had stripped from them, but they still put up an excellent fight to the dungeons while she and Thorin were lead to Thranduil who was sitting on his throne in a silver robe and wearing his crown. His piercing blue eyes turned to look at her and Thorin as they were led up to the elven king and stopped on floor in front of the large throne. He walked down the stairs from his throne, circling them and looking over them slowly. Well, more Thorin then Saphira since he was the one who helped her accept herself and the dragons that were a part of her.  
"Some may imagine a noble quest is at hand," Thranduil began loudly, his voice echoing through the kingdom. "A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon." The elf turned his head to look at Thorin, his eyes glancing at Saphira briefly as she was watching him intently. "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." He leaned over, studying the dwarf more. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that, there are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."  
Thorin smirked slightly. "I am listening," He said.  
' _This is not going to end well._ ' Saphira thought to herself, not really liking where this was already going.  
"I will let you go if you but return what is mine," Thranduil said with a firm expression.  
Thorin turned, walking a few steps. "A favor for a favor."  
"You have my word," Thranduil continued with his assurances. "One king to another."  
Thorin stopped and shook his head. "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" He yelled, turning to glare daggers at the elf and point at him. "You lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us."  
Saphira remained silent as the dwarf finished with a speech in dwarvish. She could see Thranduil's guilt on his face for not helping the dwarves before he glared and lunged forward, getting in Thorin's face.  
"Do not talk to me of dragon fire!" Thranduil snapped. "I know it's wrath and ruin." Saphira blinked when she saw Thranduil showing the scar on his face that he hid, something he never showed to her before. "I have faced the great serpents of the north." Standing back, the scar fades as the magic hid it from all. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen." Thranduil turned and began walking up the stairs back to his throne. "You are just like him. Stay here if you and rot!" He said loudly as his guards were ordered to drag Thorin to dungeons. "A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm paitent, I can wait."  
Saphira watched with a sad face as the dwarf was dragged to the dungeons before turning to look at Thranduil with an expression of disapproval.  
"Really?" She asked firmly.  
Thranduil looked at Saphira with a kinder expression. "Yes Saphira, I just did," He replied, sitting on his thrown. " _ **What are you doing with a bunch of dwarves anyway?**_ "  
" _ **It's a part of my destiny,**_ " Saphira replied softly.  
Thranduil widened his eyes. " _ **I hope you are making a fool of me because I do not believe Thorin would ever have let you go with him to mountain,**_ " He said bluntly.  
Saphira rolled her eyes. " _ **Only Balin knows,**_ " She said. " _ **But I have to ask, why are these gems so important to you? I know your wife left them for you but Legolas should be more precious to you then any stone.**_ "  
Thranduil was silent. Saphira was right, the gems once belonged to Thranduil's wife who lost her life in a battle at Gundabad. Thranduil used to be a really good person when Saphira knew him long ago, and she is sad he has changed.  
" _ **Would you get the gems for me?**_ " Thranduil asked suddenly.  
Saphira widened her eyes briefly in surprise before sneering. " _ **No, I will not get them for you,**_ " She replied harshly. " _ **I am not going to be used as someone who sits between dwarf and elf to get something for the other. You know I don't like being used. I came on this quest by my free will and I do not expect to treated any differently to the dwarves.**_ "  
The elf blinked in surprise. " _ **You want to be put in the dungeon with the dwarves?**_ "  
Saphira nodded. She glanced down briefly. " _ **Maybe after a bath and some new clothes…**_ _"_  
Thranduil smirked and nodded. " _ **Of course dragoness, you may get those and we will get you food,**_ " He said.  
" _ **As long as the dwarves are fed too, if not I will be fine,**_ " Saphira said quickly.  
The blue eyes twitched, but the king said nothing. He waved his hand again and Saphira was led to a wash room to bathe and get dressed in some new clothes. She was surprised the elves didn't take Excalibur from her, but she didn't care anyway. Saphira saw the large, wooden spa in the center of the room she was led too, it was full of warm water and the steam rising from the bubbles smelt amazing. Stripping after the elves left her alone, Saphira climbed into the water to clean her body. This gave her an opportunity to come up with something to tell the dwarves.


	23. Dungeons and Into the Barrels

Saphira was glad the clothes she got was travel worthy, it wasn't fancy like the clothes most elves wear. She walked as the elves led her to the dungeons, receiving some glares from the dwarves as she is put in the same cell as Thorin. She was surprised to be put in the same cell as Thorin, but said nothing about it. He grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to face him.  
"What did you and that elf talk about?" He asked firmly. "I can tell he allowed you to have a bath and get new clothes, probably food too."  
Saphira sighed, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry Thorin, the bath and new clothes were the only things I requested from the king," She reassured him gently. "If you weren't going to get food, then I won't get any either."  
Thorin blinked. He was surprised she was willing to be treated almost the same way as the dwarves. He released his grasp from her arms and walked away to sit down. Saphira chuckled softly as she sat down next to him.  
"Just between you and me, he was much nicer to me when I first met him," She whispered to him.  
A smirk appeared across the dwarf's face and a chuckle escaped his mouth. "Same with me as well."  
Saphira chuckled louder. "Too bad he is hiding that scar with magic, he never showed it to me before."  
"Probably because you weren't discussing anything about dragon fire," Thorin said. He then goes serious. "Now we wait for Bilbo."  
She nodded. "Indeed. I hope he can find us without any trouble."  
Thorin looked at Saphira as if he was studying her. Saphira doesn't actually see him staring at her as she was staring at the bars, deep in thought. He couldn't believe it's taken him as this time to realise how beautiful Saphira actually was. Now that they were here together in the cell alone and they had time to talk and get to know each other more Thorin began to feel something more towards her. She has proven herself time and time again she was more then worthy of being a part of this company, and perhaps something more to him.  
'What am I saying?!' Thorin looks away from Saphira abruptly. 'She's not a dwarf! She travels, never settling in one place for too long. Saphira will leave to find the unicorns again once this quest is over.'  
He looks at Saphira again. She was still staring at the bars absentmindedly. 'No, perhaps I can convince her to stay once the mystery of the dragoness is solved.'  
Saphira turned her head to Thorin. "Hey, do you..." She began, but was cut suddenly when the dwarf leaned in suddenly.  
Her eyes widened when he planted his lips on hers. They were soft and gentle against hers, his hot breath hit her skin making her shudder. Saphira pulled away quickly, looking at the dwarf in surprise who looked back almost as surprised as her.  
"I-I'm sorry," He said quickly, turning away. "I should not have done that."  
Saphira frowned. "No, you should not," She agreed, standing and walking to the bars.  
She sat down on the floor with her back to Thorin. She felt his eyes on her back, she could feel the guilt and the new love that was in his heart. That pulled at her own heart. Saphira felt a tear roll from her right eye. She didn't want to admit her feelings for him were growing too, and that kiss has just helped her feel for him a whole lot more.

The elves did bring the company food, it wasn't great food but they ate it. The elves tried to give Saphira nicer food but she refused any of it, even her favourite food she used to gorge on when Saphira had lived here when she needed a place to stay. Thranduil would have treated her like a queen if she wasn't in the dungeon, but her place was with the company. If the prophecy didn't include the dwarves Saphira would have most definitely stayed out of the dungeon. Saphira was the only one to hear Kili and Tauriel talking, smiling a little even she thought it was rather sudden for a dwarf and an elf to fall for each other. She and Thorin had several months to get to know each other so their relationship wasn't the question here. The week they were in the dungeon Saphira and Thorin had gotten to know each other more. They didn't kiss again after the shock moment, but they were growing closer. There was no fight, no argument and no question about the dragoness, it was just talking and sleeping together to keep warm in the dungeon. Saphira got the opportunity to hear stories about Erebor from Thorin before the dragon came, before Thror caught the dragon sickness. The dwarves were a proud race, but they once were very sharing and gladly gave their treasure away to trade through Dale and Laketown for food and fine silks. It was a very peaceful time, one could almost say it was beautiful. None of it would compare to the home Saphira had made for herself, but a different beauty always fascinated Saphira. She could have told Thorin and the rest of the dwarves she was the dragoness the whole time, but it still felt like the wrong time and place to reveal what she truly was underneath the milky, pale skin. Saphira was quickly growing bored in the dungeon along with the dwarves, almost considering on demanding to be released to Thranduil, though he would only release her unless he didn't want her to destroy half of his kingdom to free the dwarves. She sat by the bars staring at the wall across from her after almost two weeks in the dungeon, all the dwarves were thinking they had failed the quest.  
"I'll wager the sun is on the rise," Bofur said bluntly. "Must be nearly dawn."  
"We're never going to reach the mountain are we?" Ori asked sadly.  
Saphira hated the depression that was hanging around. They haven't even heard a thing about Bilbo either. The possibility of him abandoning them was something Saphira couldn't accept.  
"Not stuck in here you're not," Bilbo's voice said suddenly, appearing outside Thorin's cell.  
He had the keys held out in his hand as the dwarves jumped in surprise the hobbit had returned to free them. Thorin ran forward as Saphira stood up quickly with a smile.  
"Bilbo!" Balin said loudly, catching the attention of the other dwarves who didn't hear or see Bilbo.  
"What?!" Kili exclaimed, jumping to his feet.  
The dwarves began to cheer loudly as Bilbo worked on finding the right key to free Thorin. "Shh! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo shushed the dwarves loudly.  
Saphira and Thorin step out of the cell when Bilbo opened it for them. She was smiling, looking around as the dwarves were freed from their cells.  
"Close the doors," Thorin commands, closing the door behind him. "It'll buy us more time."  
Saphira nodded. "Good idea."  
"Thanks," Thorin smiled at her.  
They walk pass some of the dwarves to follow Bilbo. Balin rose an eyebrow seeing a different attitude from Thorin to Saphira.  
"Did we something these past few weeks?" Balin asked curiously.  
Saphira glanced up and smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about," She replied sarcastically.  
Balin chuckled softly.  
"Up the stairs," Thorin said as they reached the stairs.  
"Not that way!" Bilbo exclaimed. "Down here, follow me!"  
Saphira sighed as she followed the hobbit down the stairs. They were as quiet as they could be as they went further into the kingdom. She could already see they were heading to the cellar. She was surprised to see a few elves passed out around a table from wine, snoring rather loudly. Saphira had never seen drunk elves before so this was rather amusing for her, and boy were they going to get something worse then a hangover.  
"I don't believe it we're in the cellars!" Kili exclaimed angrily.  
"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur said irritably to Bilbo.  
"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo snapped, gesturing the dwarves around the barrels that were piled up.  
Saphira didn't like the look of this. She would love to get into the barrels for a joyride, but the elves would easily find them when they come down to the cellars. The dwarves grumbled quietly, not happy being led down and were looking for a way out. She heard yelling from above, the elves have already discovered their absence and the company was running out of time.  
"What now Bilbo?!" Saphira asked urgently.  
"Climb into the barrels," Bilbo replied, his whisper was loud.  
Saphira made a face, but did as she was told. She climbed into an empty barrel and stuck her head out to listen.  
"Are you mad?" Dwalin asked. "They'll find us!"  
"No, no they won't I promise you," Bilbo reassured hurriedly. "Please, please you must trust me."  
No one was moving. Saphira was about to say something when Bilbo glanced at Thorin for another voice.  
"Do as he says," Thorin ordered.  
Saphira chuckled softly. She would have looked at him too if she needed him to speak up for her. The dwarves moved quickly to climb into the barrels, Bombur had help from the dwarves to climb in. Bilbo was looking over them quickly, but wasn't getting in a barrel himself.  
"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, sticking his head out.  
All the dwarves stuck their heads out, staring at Bilbo as they waited for the next move.  
"Hold your breath," Bilbo replied nervously, grabbing the lever.  
"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asked.  
His answer was quick as Bilbo pulled the safety and pushed the lever forward. The floor beneath them began to tilt, the dwarves yelp loudly in surprise as the barrels began to roll down. Saphira pulled her head back inside, gripping the barrel tightly as it fell into the river below.


	24. Down the River

She pushed back up, despite her clothes were soaked and it was cold to the touch. Looking around all the dwarves were there, but Bilbo didn't follow them. Thorin had stopped them as they waited for Bilbo.  
"Hobbits are so full of surprises," Saphira chuckled.  
"There's no doubt there," Kili smiled, agreeing with Saphira.  
She could hear Bilbo trying to get the board to tip again, and hoped he would get out in time. The elves waste no time at all. Even the passed out elves could wake up at any moment and catch Bilbo. But they didn't as the trap door opened again and Bilbo fell in backwards. He swam over to them, grabbing Nori's barrel and steadied himself.  
"Well done Master Baggins," Thorin compliments with a smile, letting go of the stone walls and letting the current carry them. "Let's go!"  
Using the stone wall and their own hands the company makes their way through the river as quickly as they could. Saphira was about to help Bilbo into a barrel when she heard a loud rushing sound and felt the current picking up speed. Looking up, she saw the light and rapids.  
"Hold on!" Thorin yelled, gripping his barrel tightly.  
' _Let the fun begin!_ ' Saphira thinks enthusiastically.  
The dwarves yell loudly as the barrels rush down the small fall into the next river quickly, the current sending them down the river quickly, making it difficult for Nori to keep a hold of Bilbo as water splashed in their faces and into the barrels. Saphira found it quite fun herself, she had a hard time hiding a smirk on her face until she saw Legolas rush out from an archway, ordering the closer of the gate ahead. Looking ahead the company could see the guards on a wall over looking the river before the next waterfall with a gate that was currently open. The horn was blown and they all saw the company coming towards them. An ran up a few steps and pulled a lever, the gate closing.  
"No!" Thorin exclaimed in disbelief, hanging onto the metal and looking out.  
Saphira looked up at the elves. " _ **Open the gate!**_ " She yelled at them. " _ **Or I will rip your throats out!**_ "  
The elves pulled out their swords, some of them weren't sure if her threat was real or not, but didn't move away. Saphira held her sword in her hand, ready to jump out of the barrel to pull the lever. She blinked in surprise when an arrow hits an elf, killing him and an orc jumps onto the wall. Rolling her eyes, she jumps out of her barrel and began to fight the orcs.  
"Saphira, be careful!" Fili yelled loudly, catching Thorin's attention.  
"She's fighting?" He asked in alarm.  
Fili nodded. "Yes, she yelled at the elves before."  
Thorin guessed what she had said to the elves, he really wanted to fight the orcs. Saphira saw Bolg walking over a hill, ordering an attack on both the elves and company to kill them all. She growled and jumped over to dwarves to fight more of the orcs, keeping them from attacking the dwarves. Kili takes a moment to climb out of the barrel, punching an orc and accepting a weapon from Dwalin to kill it and run towards the lever. Bolg spots Kili going for the lever after killing several orcs and shot a morgal soft arrow at his leg, causing Kili to stop and fall to the ground. Saphira glanced over her shoulder hearing his painful cries. She ran back towards the company as more elves run in and began to shoot their arrows at the orcs, more noticeably Tauriel and Legolas. Kili, using the stairs as leverage, he grabbed the lever and pulled it down, landing painfully on the ground.  
"Kili, jump into a barrel!" Saphira yelled, jumping into the barrel she had jumped out of.  
The gate open and the barrels launched forward down the falls. The orcs followed the dwarves as some were left behind to fight the elves. Kili falls into a barrel, breaking the arrow and the barrels they were in fell down the waterfall and into the rapids.

Bilbo held onto whatever barrel he could as the barrels rush down the river as arrows were fired at them and the dwarves struggled to keep themselves upright to keep breathing. Saphira no longer found any of this fun like she did before. Concentrating, the sword glowed brightly and Saphira sliced the air, a wave of golden light exploded from Excalibur and into a pack of dwarves, turning them into sparks of light. Dwalin, Thorin, Balin and Gloin caught the weapons that fell, stunned as if they had forgotten about the power of Excalibur. Saphira smiled slightly, despite the barrels tossed them around in the water and there were elves and orcs on both sides of the river, firing arrows and throwing swords. The dwarves cut a log and Bombur's barrel was thrown onto the bank, bouncing and hitting a dozen orcs, which was quite amusing to Saphira. Bombur broke out from his barrel, killed several more orcs and jumped into another barrel. And when Dwalin and Ori fell down the next waterfall, Legolas appeared out of no where and landed on their heads, shooting arrows at dwarves. Saphira smiled, almost laughing.  
" _ **That's mean Legolas!**_ " She yelled at him.  
Legolas smirked briefly at the comment as he jumped onto Nori's head and used the dwarves' like stone in water as a bridge as he killed orcs with his sword and arrows. Saphira noticed he still had Orcrist, but there was no arguing now that they were escaping. After Thorin killed an orc behind Legolas and he killed an orc, he doesn't follow the orcs any further. Saphira and the dwarves look back at him, disappointed. Saphira gave him a look as if she begged him to help them, but he shook his head as the current carried them further down stream.  
"That's that then," Saphira sighed, looking ahead.  
"Some help he was!" Dwalin groaned loudly.  
Saphira chuckled softly. Of course he wouldn't like Legolas after being used as something to stand on. Oh well, their necks aren't broken at least. They soon lose the orcs with the help of the current, for about an hour at least. They reach a calmer part of the river and the company were using sticks to move themselves through the river.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin yelled.  
"Not that I can see," Balin replied, looking around.  
"I we've outrun the orcs," Bofur said, after spitting water out of his barrel.  
"Not for long, we've lost the current," Thorin said.  
Saphira looks around for a good place to make for the shore. She sniffed the air, catching the scent of a man, a stranger and he was close. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was near. She glanced to Kili who was still in pain and his face was pale.  
"Make for the sure!" Thorin commands, spotting a smooth part along the bank.  
Saphira looked to the bank and swam towards it, the barrels all glide over. She climbs out of the barrel, squeezing water out of her clothes as she watched Kili climb onto the bank. He falls to the ground, groaning loudly and wincing in pain. He pressed some damp cloth on the wound which seemed to hurt him more.  
He noticed Bofur watching and pretended to be okay. "I'm fine, it's nothing," He said to him.  
"No you're not fine Kili," Saphira said firmly, walking over. "I saw you get struck by the morgal soft."  
"Morgal soft?" Thorin repeats in alarm. "That means...we need elvish medicine!"  
Saphira shook her head. "No, you don't need an elf," She said, kneeling by Kili. "You have me."  
"What do you mean?" Fili asked suspiciously.  
Saphira smiled, not looking at the blonde dwarf as she looked at Kili's wound. "Don't worry yourself young dwarf, I know a thing or two about magic," She replied sweetly. "Move your hand Kili."  
Kili blinked and moved his hand away. The dwarves gathered round as Saphira hovered her hands over the wound and began to speak in dragon tongue. A spell of healing, the fire of the dawn dragon. Dawn dragons can heal almost anything, accept for their opposite which are the dusk dragons. Day dragons can heal too, but not night dragons. Saphira repeats the spell until her hands glowed gold and Kili winced feeling a small sting on the wound. It quickly fades as the poison is visibly removed from his system and the wound heals, leaving no scar or trace there was ever an injury there. Removing her hands, the dwarves gasp and inspect the area in disbelief. Saphira stood up slowly, feeling proud as she smiled. She turned to Thorin who was in awe of her ability.  
He walked forward, grabbed her shirt and pulled her forward, planting a kiss on her lips. The company stare at them in surprise. "You never cease to amase me," Thorin said, pulling away.  
Saphira was surprised, staring at him. Thorin's face dropped, almost guilty. "Don't be guilty Thorin," She breathed with a smile. "And thank you."  
Thorin's face lights up when she accepted him. They go to kiss again when they hear a cough. Looking down at the dwarves and hobbit staring at them, Saphira and Thorin immediately move away from each other a few steps and pretend nothing happened.  
"Did something happen in the dungeons?" Kili asked childishly.  
Saphira chuckled and rolled her eyes. "None of your business Kili," She said sarcastically.  
The laughter was short when they felt a presence nearby. They look up to see a man dressed in a brown coat with a bow arm with an arrow. Dwalin grabbed a nearby branch, ready to fight when the man shot an arrow at it, piercing the wood and shot a rock out of Kili's hand who was ready to throw it at him.  
"Do it again and yoou're dead," The man warned firmly.  
Balin glanced past the man, spotting a barge. "Excuse me, but you're from Laketown if I'm not mistaken," He said, walking forward and raising his hands when the man turned to bow towards him. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"


	25. Across the Lake

The man gathered all the barrels to his barge and rolled them onto it one by one. He wasn't keen on helping the company by his expression, but listened to them regardless. Saphira helped him, even though Thorin told her no, and he was surprised she helped him.  
"Thanks," He said quietly to her as she past him to grab another barrel.  
She smiled slightly as she grabbed another barrel.  
"What makes you think I would help you?" The man asked loudly to the dwarves.  
"Those boots have seen better days," Balin replied politely with a smile. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"  
"A boy and two girls," The man replied, grabbing another barrel to roll onto the barge.  
Saphira frowned slightly when Balin asked if he had any young. She knew he was trying to gamble their way across the river, not that it bothered her much. He asked him the number of children he had. She rolled a barrel onto the barge and walked away with a firm face of thought.  
"And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty," Balin continued with his talk.  
The man stopped after loading his barrel onto the barge. "Aye," He replied, staring off. "She was."  
Balin's face dropped as the man turned to look at him. The dwarf had stepped too far, but he didn't know. Saphira wasn't really paying attention herself due to her thoughts racing around her head. She and Thorin are getting close, and he has to give her...  
' _No! I can't! Not...not with a dwarf!_ ' Saphira thought loudly, finally working out the prophecy.  
She turned to hear Dwalin grumbling something about niceties. He was getting impatient and no one seemed to notice Saphira's face of shock. She quickly straightened her face and said nothing.  
"What's you're hurry?" The man asked curiously when he noticed the impatience of the dwarves.  
"What's it to you?" Dwalin demanded.  
"I would like to know who you are," He replied. "And what you are doing in these lands."  
"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin said gently.  
"Simple merchants you say?" The man smirked, grabbing another barrel.  
"We need food, supplies, weapons," Thorin said firmly. "Can you help us?"  
Glancing up briefly, the man looked back down at the barrels and rubbed his right hand on the damage that was visible on the wood. "I know where these barrels came from."  
"What of it?" Thorin asked suspiciously.  
"I don't know what business you have with the elves," He replied, looking up at the dwarf. "But I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."  
Saphira could understand that. A simple man who had never seen war would be foolish to anger a king. The man had untied the rope, preparing to leave as he spoke to the dwarves. Balin was a little stuck on what to say until Thorin encouraged him to keep talking and push.  
"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin said urgently.  
"Aye," The man nodded, putting his weapons down. "But for that you would need a smuggler."  
"For which we would pay double," Balin added, surprising the man by moving closer to him quickly for an old dwarf.  
The man agreed and the company piled onto the barge. Saphira smiled her thanks to the man as she found a comfortable place to sit. She looked up at him as he took his position at the rudder of the ship.  
"What's your name bargeman?" She asked curiously.  
The man looked at her and smiled. "Bard."  
"Nice to meet you," Saphira said softly. "And thank you for taking us across the lake."  
"You're welcome," Bard said. "And I wish I could say the same about your companions." He glanced at the dwarves who were sitting at the front of the ship talking amongst themselves, then looked at her again. "When did a lovely girl like decide to travel with a troop of dwarves?"  
Saphira sighed deeply. "Because an old friend asked me to go along," She replied gently. "And the dwarves have grown on me."  
"I noticed," Bard smirked. "I saw you and the older dwarf before I approached you."  
Saphira blushed and looked away. "Yeah...uh, well."  
"Don't worry lass," He reassured gently. "It's none of my business of what goes on between a woman and a man."  
"Thank you," Saphira said softly, getting up and walking to the dwarves.

The dwarves were sitting down trying to keep warm as the ship glided across the water. They were counting their coin and Saphira checked her pocket to put in her coin.  
"You don't need to put in your coin Saphira," Thorin said, placing a hand on her wrist.  
She looked at him in surprise. "Yes I do Thorin," She said gently. "I am a part of the company, and I will put in my part. I have more then enough to give to Bard."  
"Bard? Is that his name?" Bilbo asked curiously.  
Saphira nodded. "He's lovely."  
"I don't like him," Dwalin said abruptly.  
She rolled her eyes at the dwarf. "I know you don't dwarf," She chuckled.  
"Enough about him, I want to know what's going on between you and uncle," Fili said with a smile.  
Thorin and Saphira look at him in surprise. The other dwarves nodded as well, all had smirks on their faces and were extremely curious.  
"Um..." Thorin began.  
Saphira chuckled softly. "We got a bit closer while in the dungeon," She said softly.  
"How close?" Kili asked.  
"Kili..." Thorin rolled his eyes. "We just talked and got to know each other more. We kissed only once there."  
Saphira nodded. "I guess we could say we are becoming more then friends."  
Balin chuckled softly. "Indeed you are," He agreed. "It doesn't surprise me much at all."  
"You knew they would get close?" Bofur asked Balin in surprise.  
The grey dwarf nodded awkwardly with a smirk. Saphira rolled her eyes and turned away. It was embarressing that the dwarves were interested in her intimate life which should mean nothing to them at all, just between her and Thorin.  
"It's okay Saphira," Thorin's warm voice came behind her ear. "It isn't unusual for dwarves to act this way. I know...it's not exactly polite for you though."  
"Don't apologise then Thorin," Saphira said softly. "If dwarves react this way to any relationship...almost any relationship, then I will let them be themselves."  
Thorin kissed her cheek gently. "Thank you," He whispered gently. "Of all the treasure in Erebor, none will ever compare to you."  
Saphira's eyes widened. She turned to look at him. "You mean that?"  
The dwarf nodded. "How could I not?"  
"What about the sickness upon that treasure?" She asked worryingly. "What if it takes your heart when we reach the mountain? I would be second to the Arkenstone."  
Thorin's face dropped. He saw her worry in her eyes. He was worried he would get the dragon sickness as well, and that he would be hostile to everyone closest to him regardless if they were his kin or not.  
"I cannot promise it will not happen," Thorin replied softly. "I wish I could."  
Saphira nodded, allowing the dwarf to pull her into his arms. "That is all I can ask of you," She whispered. "No promises you can't keep, just honesty."

With Saphira's pouch of gold Balin counted more then enough coin to satisfy the needs to give to Bard. The thin sheets of ice floated on the water as a thick fog surrounded them, the chilly air made the company shiver as their clothes haven't dried just yet. Bofur and Gloin got bored sitting down and decided to stand at the front, watching the surroundings go by. They soon begin to pass rock formations that where all unique with different shapes and sizes as the barge glides past them.  
"Watch out!" Bofur yelled when he saw a rock formation appear, looking like they were going to collide with it.  
Bard turned the rudder to avoid the rock, the barge glides past it without hitting the boulder. The dwarves stared at the rock, almost annoyed that it was a near miss.  
Thorin turned to glare at the man. "What are you trying to do, drown us?" He asked.  
"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf," Bard replied. "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."  
"Relax Thorin," Saphira said softly. "He knows what he's do it."  
"I've had enough of this lippy Lakeman," Dwalin said as he leaned on the barrel, glaring at the man. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with it."  
Saphira looked at Dwalin in alarm. "And let his children go fatherless?" She hissed. "You must have rocks in your head. You will have to go through me to get to Bard."  
Dwalin rolled his eyes. "I don't care what he calls himself I don't like him. And I don't care he has children, they must be old enough to left on their own."  
"And if they're not?"  
"You don't even know his children," Thorin said. "Why are you defending him?"  
Saphira glanced at Thorin. "Because I wish I had a father when I was child," She replied sadly.  
The dwarves don't argue with Saphira any further. They had forgotten she was abandoned by her family, and they now understand why she was protective of these children she's never even met. Thorin walked over to the company who had overheard the conversation.  
"I wouldn't upset her Thorin," Balin warned the dwarf.  
"I know," Thorin sighed, sitting down. "I wish she would tell me more about herself."  
Balin rose an eyebrow. "Don't wait for her to tell you Thorin," He said gently. "Ask her."  
The dwarf looked over to Saphira with his steel blue eyes. Saphira had walked back to talk to Bard and they seemed to be getting on very easily.  
"Maybe when the quest is done," He said.  
"That might be too late," Balin said as Thorin looked back at the grey dwarf. "You both may have feelings and have kissed each other, but you cannot be commited if you don't ask questions to get the answers you seek. Saphira is special, and if she does choose to return to Alastor you will not see her again."  
Thorin was conflicted. He wanted to ask her so many questions, even the questions about the mystery behind the dragoness. Back in Mirkwood he was sure she was there. She could feel the tremors in the earth of something massive, and he vaguely remembers seeing the shape of a dragon's head, much smaller then Smaug's. He couldn't be sure that was the dragoness, but he was close enough. His thoughts about Saphira disappear when Ori stood up, staring into the distance as the clouds disperse. The Lonely Mountain. All the dwarves stood up, staring at the mountain in awe.

Bard and Saphira were watching them. He glanced at the mountain, but rolled his eyes.  
"It's like they've seen a ghost," He said to Saphira.  
Saphira nodded. "They have," She said softly. "You weren't there when the dragon attacked Bard, and the mountain is but a shadow of a memory full of good will and trade in the north."  
Bard sighed. "The dwarves and halfling will have to hide in the barrels," He said suddenly. "I hope you don't mind just hiding under some cloth I have here."  
Saphira frowned and looked down seeing the thin cloth by Bard's feet. "Uh, why?"  
"There are guards ahead," He said, walking to the dwarves to ask for their money.  
They weren't happy but got into the barrels. They were surprised Saphira took refuge under some old blanket, but was hidden sight and Thorin chuckled softly. Saphira peaked underneath the blanket to see Bard docking the barge and leaving it to talk to someone. She wondered why Bard had the company hide from whomever he was talking to, and what plan he had to smuggle them into Laketown. When she saw a large net with fish Saphira was glad she wasn't in those barrels. They tipped the fish into the barrels, she could hear the dwarves grunting and groaning in disgust as the fish filled the barrels. When full, Bard untied the barge and began their journey again. Saphira got up from underneath the blanket when she was sure they were far enough and looked around at the barrels with a smile.  
"Well, this was most definitely unexpected," She said, chuckling softly.  
Bard chuckled. "Glad you're not in a barrel now?"  
Saphira nodded. "Indeed I am," She replied, looking ahead seeing the sun rising in the distance. "Let me guess, I'll have to hide again before we reach Laketown."  
"Yes, but don't worry," Bard said gently. "We can chat for bit until we reach the tollgate."  
"Sounds great," Saphira said confidently.  
She leaned against the back of the barge until she spotted buildings in the distance. Bard and Saphira talked for a while, she learned he was a really good father and very good towards the townsfolk of Laketown. The Master sounded awful and she dreaded meeting him, if they ever did.


	26. Lake Town

When the barge was closer to the tollgate, Saphira took her place underneath the sheet again and remained as still as she possibly can. The dwarves groaned loudly, not enjoying the fish and the stench of the fish as well. She was not looking to meeting them when they got out of those barrels.  
"Quiet!" Bard hushed, kicking the loudest barrel. "We're approaching the tollgate."  
The barge glides closer to the gate into the town. It appeared very small, quiet and poor. It was almost hard to believe ships filled with gold, gems and fine silks ever laid in harbor here as a part of a major trade that was once the major economy here.  
"Halt!" A man yelled from the dock. "Goods inspection! Papers please. Oh it's you Bard."  
"Morning Percy," Bard said to the man.  
"Anything to declare?" Percy asked as he held up a lantern.  
"Nothing," Bard replied confidently. "But that I am cold and tired and ready for home."  
He gives Percy a piece of paper. "You and me both," Percy said, taking the paper and stamping it. He turns with his hand extended to Bard. "There we are, all in order."  
A man in black appeared suddenly. Saphira sneered at the sigh of him. She didn't like him already, he looked like a snake in human clothing.  
"Not so fast," He said, grabbing the paper from Percy's hand. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty are they Bard? If I recall correctly you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." He picked up a fish and pointed it at Bard.  
"That's none of your business," Bard said softly.  
"Wrong, it's the Master's business," The man replied. "Which makes it my business."  
"Oh come on Alfrid have a heart, people need to eat," Bard protests.  
"These fish are illegal," Alfrid sneered, throwing the fish in his hand into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side."  
The men behind Alfrid muttered as they walked forward to do as ordered. Saphira snarled at them from under the sheet as they began to move the barrels to the side of the barge.  
"Folk in this town are struggling," Bard said sorrowfully. "Times are hard, food is scarce."  
"That's not my problem," Alfrid said looking down.  
"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts," Bard began, turning to glare at Alfrid. "Will it be your problem then?"  
Alfrid considered the man's argument before raising his hand. "Stop."  
Saphira sighed in relief when the men stopped tipping the barrels. She wished Bard was the Master, and not this other man he told her about.  
"Ever the people's champion hey Bard?" Alfrid snarled. "Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now bargeman, but it won't last."  
Alfrid walked up the stairs slowly in defeat as Bard walked back onto his barge. Saphira chuckled softly, sensing a win for Bard with the people. Perhaps there is an election in their future.  
"Raise the gate," Percy ordered.  
Saphira heard the gate being opened from under the sheet. The barge glides forward as Alfrid turns around sharply to sneer at Bard.  
"The Master has his eye on you," He said irritably. "You'd do well to remember, we know where you live."  
"It's a small town Alfrid," Bard replied, looking at the man. "Everyone knows where everyone lives."

Saphira was relieved as Bard guides the barge through the town to where he docks it. She throws the sheet off and stood up as he pushed the barrels down with his feet.  
"How can you stand that snake of a man?" Saphira asked irritably. "Someone needs to cut his tongue out."  
"You noticed I see," Bard smirked, kicking another barrel over. "I ignore him."  
He goes to push over another barrel when Dwalin emerges from the fish. "Get your hands off me!" He hissed at him as the dwarves pushed their way out of the fish.  
Saphira chuckled as the dwarves got out of the barrels, groaning and complaining under their breaths. She walked past them onto the path as the man on the side was in shock when he saw the amount of dwarves emerging from the barrels. Bard gave him some coin.  
"You didn't see them, they were never here," He told the man. "The fish you can have for nothing."  
Bard walked past the dwarves and began to take the lead. "Stay close."  
They followed. Saphira sniffed loudly and glanced at Nori. "You all wreak!"  
"Don't blame..." Nori began.  
"Nori, shh!" Thorin shushed the dwarf.  
Saphira chuckled softly at her poke at the dwarves. They followed Bard to what appeared to be the main market place. There were many citizens who noticed them, but didn't do much as Bard was there. It was clear to Saphira these people had more respect for Bard then they did for the current Master. She was polite to the people, unlike the dwarves.  
"What is this place?" Bilbo asked curiously.  
"This, Master Baggins, is the world of men," Thorin replied, walking past the hobbit and glancing around suspiciously.  
"Keep your heads down and keep moving," Bard ordered with a rather worried look on his face.  
"Keep a straight face Bard," Saphira said softly to him. "Or you'll give us away."  
"Halt!" A soldier ordered, noticing the dwarves.  
' _Too late._ ' Saphira groaned silently.  
"Come on, move," Thorin ordered.  
Saphira pretended to be a part of the people as the dwarves scurried past Bard to find a place to hide while the soldiers began to give chase to them.  
"In the name of the Master of Laketown I said halt!" The soldier ordered loudly.  
Saphira and Bard watch as the dwarves scurry behind some market stalls, only to be stopped by another soldier. They knock him out with a broomstick and the others with anything else they could find. The people around them seemed to move out of the way and turn a blind eye to what was actually happening around them. When other soldiers came to see what the commotion was the people returned to business as usual.  
"What's going on here?" Saphira looked up to see what appeared to be a general.  
She acted as if she was a part of the crowd, keeping to the background as the guards walk forward to inspect the market place for any signs of trouble. Bard decides to walk out as if he had just arrived there and was surprised to see them.  
"Braga," He said to the general.  
"You," Braga hissed, making Bard glance at him. "What are you up to Bard?"  
"Me? Nothing," Bard replied bluntly. "I'm looking for nothing."  
Saphira noticed a guard waking up when a woman dressed in a brown dress deliberately dropped a pot plant onto his face, knocking him out again. She chuckled softly, but went back to looking at some food. The general heard the sound and walked passed Bard only to see people going about their business after the people hid the unconscious soldiers with baskets and plants.  
"Hey Braga," Bard said, holding a corset in his hands as Braga looked at him. "Your wife would look lovely in this."  
"What do you know of my wife?" He asked suspiciously.  
"I know her as well as any man in this town," Bard replied, holding the corset by one strap.  
Braga snatched the corset from Bard and threw it aside angrily. Saphira had her mouth covered with her hands as she tried to keep from laughing. When Bard led them away from the market Saphira burst out laughing.  
"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Of all the...of all the things you could have done."  
Bard smiled. "It worked didn't it?"  
"Effectively," Saphira nodded.  
"Da!" A young boy's voice called. The company saw a young boy, probably a young teen, running over to Bard. "Our house, it's being watched."  
Bard was now worried as he looked back at the dwarves. "I may have a plan, but you won't like it," He said to them.  
"It can't be any worse then the fish," Saphira said, catching her breath.  
"You won't have to do it," Bard said.  
"Why does she get out of it?" Dwalin hissed, glaring at the man.  
Bard looked at the dwarf calmly. "Because she's a woman, and I put them first before other men," He replied.  
"I don't like the sound of that," Thorin growled.  
"I shouldn't worry Master Dwarf," Bard reassured softly. "I won't stand between you and this lovely lady."

With Bilbo and the dwarves occupied in their part of the plan, Bard leads Saphira through the town to their house. He and his son, Bain, carried items in their arms to look normal while Saphira carried a small bag to hide Excalibur. Saphira noticed a few people who seemed to have a duty to notify those who were watching the man's house signalling other people. She wondered how many people were actually working with the Master, and what promises he had given them to keep Bard under watch. Bard led her to a house, smaller then Bilbo's house but cosy, climbing the stairs when he noticed a couple men pretending to fish in front of his house.  
He whistled at them and threw an apple to them. "You can tell the Master I'm done for today," He said, closing the door behind him.  
Inside Saphira saw two girls doing some housework inside. She put her bag down and sat in an empty chair.  
"Da! Where have you been?" The youngest asked from the nearest bed, running over to hug him.  
"Father there you are!" The older girl exclaimed, walking over with a smile. "I was worried."  
"Here Sigrid," Bard said softly, giving the bag to the older girl. "Bain get them in."  
The boy nodded and headed down the back stairs to the toilet. The girls looked at Saphira in confusion.  
"Da, who's this?" Sigrid asked suspiciously.  
"She's a friend of the people who will arrive any moment now," Bard replied as Dwalin climbed up the stairs.  
"Friends?" Sigrid gasped, walking to the rail and seeing dwarves climbing up the stairs. "Da, why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?"  
"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked Saphira.  
Saphira giggled softly as she helped Bard grab blankets for the dwarves. She threw a blanket to Bilbo and the dwarves who immediately wrapped themselves with them. Twice in the water and no real warm clothes, not so fun at all.  
"They may not be the best fit," Bard said as the company shivered noisily. "But they'll keep you warm."  
Saphira saw Thorin glancing out a window, his expression appeared as if he had a vision of the past. As if he had seen a ghost of a nightmare he wanted to forget. She approached him to see what he was looking at.  
"A dwarvish windlance," Thorin said softly.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Bilbo said, observing the dwarf and taking a look for himself.  
"He has," Balin confirmed softly. "The last time we saw such as weapon a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came, the day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher then the strongest armor. Only a black arrow fired from a windlance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."  
Saphira wished she was there when Smaug came, she could have killed him and none of this would have ever occurred. But it wasn't meant to be. She sighed and looked at Thorin who's face was firm after listening to Balin explain the story to Bilbo.  
"Had the aim of men be true that day, much would have been different," Thorin said in a tone that was almost painful and weary.  
Bard, who was listening in on the story, walked forward with a curious expression. "You speak as if you were there," He observed.  
"All dwarves know the tale," Thorin lied.  
"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon," Bain said, walking forward. "He loosened a scale under the left wing, one more shot and he would have killed the beast."  
Saphira listened to the details carefully. She believed the boy but the dwarves did not. She silently decided she would strike on the left of Smaug for an easy blow to the rogue dragon.  
"You took our money," Thorin said firmly, walking forward. "Where are the weapons?"  
"Wait here," Bard said softly, turning and walking out the back.  
Saphira watched him leave and looked at Balin. "Why did you tell the story here?" She whispered to him.  
"Bilbo asked a question, I answered it," The dwarf replied bluntly.  
Saphira gawked and rolled her eyes as the dwarves gathered together. Bard was suspicious of them now, and that was not a good sign. She didn't trust Bard had iron forged weapons in his house, if he had that would be a big surprise.  
"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn," Thorin said softly.  
"Durin's Day falls the morn after that," Balin added. "We must reach the mountain before then."  
"And if we do not?" Kili asked worryingly. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"  
"Then this quest has been for nothing," Fili answered.  
Bard returns with a black tarp wrapped around what appeared to be weapons. Saphira moved off to the side as he placed it onto the table and opened it. The weapons were nothing more then what normal people actually use. The dwarves looked at them, unimpressed by the items in front of them. Saphira was glad she had Excalibur.  
"What is this?" Thorin asked as the dwarves grabbed a weapon each. He glared at the bargeman questioningly.  
"A pike hook," Bard replied bluntly. "Made from an old harpoon."  
"And this?" Kili asked curiously.  
"A crowbill we call it," Bard said, looking at the young. "Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant but in defence of your life, these will serve you better then none."  
"We paid you for weapons!" Gloin snapped. "Iron forged swords and axes!"  
"It's a joke!" Bofur exclaimed, throwing his weapon back on the table, as did the rest of the dwarves.  
"You won't find better outside the city armory," Bard said above the sound of metal. "All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key."  
"Thorin why not take what's on offer and go?" Balin asked Thorin softly. "I've made with less, so have you. I say we leave."  
"You're not going anywhere!" Bard said firmly.  
Saphira widened her eyes as the dwarves got fired up towards Bard. She didn't exactly want the dwarves to hurt the man in front of the kids who were still in the house.  
"What did you say?" Dwalin hissed, glaring daggers at Bard.  
"There are spies watching this house," He replied, glancing at the dwarf. "And probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall."  
The dwarves groan and some sit down as Thorin and Dwalin glance at each other. Bard leaves the house with an expression that told Saphira he was working things out. She walked over to Thorin quickly and grabbed his shoulder.  
"We should go now!" She whispered urgently. "Bard is working us out."  
"I agree," Thorin replied softly. "Let's go now and get what weapons we can!"  
The dwarves nod in agreement. Bain comes back in to find the dwarves wanting to leave. He tried to stop them on the orders his father gave him.  
"Sorry Bain," Saphira told him gently. "But it's for the best."  
She followed the dwarves out of the house and to the armory.


	27. Promises

It took them a few hours to pass through the town to find the armory. It was as Bard had said, under lock and key. There were few guards around the armory however, not many, but enough to deter the dwarves from taking the weapons and heading straight for the mountain. They will have to find a boat to cross over to the mountain.  
"Can you see anything?" Bilbo asked in a whisper.  
"Shh, keep it down!" Oin shushed Bilbo as a few guards walk past them.  
"As soon as we have the weapons we make straight for the mountain," Thorin said. "Go, go, go."  
The dwarves who had piled up as a form of ladder waited for Nori to climb them into the armory. Bilbo followed and then Saphira, as light as an elf she jumped over the dwarf's backs into the room full of weapons they needed. They grabbed as many weapons as they could, Saphira kept Excalibur hidden under some cloth as Thorin gave Kili weapons. He was well after Saphira had healed him from the morgal soft, but even he couldn't carry all the swords and axes in his arms. He trips over a loose board and falls down the stairs, the weapons falling from his arms and making a huge amount of noise. Everyone froze as they heard men outside shouting and running inside. They turn to to find spears in their faces.  
"Drop those weapons and come with us!" A soldier ordered firmly.  
They drop all their weapons and follow the men out of the armory. Saphira held her hand on the hilt of her sword as she walked, ensuring no one touched it and became a pile of ash at her feet. It was snowing outside as they were led to the Master's house. Saphira recognised Braga as they walked down the path as the people gathered around and watch the guards drag the angry dwarves through the snow.  
The doors open and the Master walks out. His red hair and fat gut told Saphira all she needed about this man. "What is the meaning of this?" He demands, pulling on a coat.  
"We caught them stealing weapons sire," Braga replied.  
"Enemies of the state eh?" The Master said, glaring at the dwarves through the snow.  
"A desperate bunch of mercenaries if ever there was sire," Alfried sneered.  
"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin snapped, surprising the people of the town. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"  
Thorin walks forward as the crowd around them murmured excitedly. The people of this town have been waiting for this moment for sixty years, and it was time to turn this dreary town back into the heart of the trade in the north.  
"We are the dwarves of Erebor," Thorin said loudly. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake, this was the center of all trade in the north! I would see those days return, I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"  
The crowd cheered at the dream of Esgaroth coming to life again after the dragon came. Saphira smiled at the encouraging words from Thorin's mouth, nodding and praying those days would come in the future.  
"Death!" Bard's voice called from the crowd. "That is what you will bring upon us!" The man pushed through the crowd and into the space around the dwarf. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all."  
"You can listen to this naysayer but I promise you this, if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain," Thorin said to the crowd. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"  
The crowd cheered loudly at Thorin. The dwarves chattered among themselves excitedly, all agreeing to the terms Thorin was laying out for the people of Laketown.  
"Why should we take you at your word?" Alfrid asked suspiciously, Saphira snarling at him silently. "We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"  
The people murmured among themselves for a few minutes, thinking about what Alfrid had said. Saphira's dislike for Alfrid only grew further.  
"Me," Bilbo said loudly, raising his hand. "I'll vouch for him. I have traveled far with these dwarves through great danger and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it."  
"I will vouch for him too!" Saphira said loudly, walking forward. "A true leader is only as worthy as the trust he puts in all the people around him, and the courage of putting himself first above everyone else. This is who Thorin Oakenshield is to all his people, and is something more to me."  
Thorin smiled lovingly at Saphira and mouthed thank you to her. Bard was still deeply concerned about the quest to the mountain.  
"All of you!" Bard yelled urgently. "Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"  
"Now, now!" The Master spoke loudly. "We must not any of us be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor who failed to kill the beast!"  
"It's true sire," Alfried agreed. "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark"  
Now it all made sense why Bard is so quick to defend the people of Laketown. She wondered now if this was the right course of action. There was no changing Thorin's mind now even if Saphira spoke to him about it.  
Bard walks forward, glaring at Thorin with a painful expression. "You have no right," He said firmly. "No right to enter that mountain."  
"I have the only right," Thorin whispered back. He turned to speak to the Master. "I speak to the Master of the Men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"  
The Master was smirking as he thought about his answer. "I say unto you," He said, gesturing to the dwarf. "Welcome! Welcome! And thrice, welcome King Under the Mountain!"  
The crowd cheered loudly as Bard left completely defeated.

There was a party for them that night. There was plenty of food and drink for the company, it didn't take long for the dwarves to make a mess of the hall provided for them. Saphira didn't eat much herself, she sat by herself on a chair facing the mountain thinking about the day ahead. She could almost smell Smaug from the mountain in the town, and he troubled her deeply.  
"Come join us Saphira," Balin's voice startled Saphira. "Stop worrying about the dragon."  
"I can't stop worrying Balin," Saphira said softly, glancing back at the mountain. "What will happen when the rest of them find out about me?"  
Balin sighed and sat next to Saphira. "I do not know how they will react lass," He said gently. "But you know that time is coming soon when you will have to tell them the truth. But please, for now enjoy the party. It is for us."  
Saphira smiled and looked at the cup in her hands. "It's a little hard when my mind is somewhere else."  
"Then go find Thorin," Balin suggests. "He's got a surprise waiting for you at this room."  
Balin gives Saphira a room number. She frowned and took it from the dwarf. She doesn't ask, but stands heads out the door to the inn. It must have been an expensive room, but Thorin was given it freely thanks to his promise of the wealth from the mountain. Walking into the inn Saphira asked the inn keeper where the room was, he sent her in the right direction and she walked down the hall to the end where she opened a wooden door to a massive room. A king sized bed sat in the middle at the end of the room with the finest silk and cotton for this part of the world, the mantil had flower petals covering it as the fire crackled, very fine furniture and on the table with two tables covered with a white cloth was the finest cups, plates and cutlery with wine and fine food from the inn, a sight Saphira completely unprepared for. She almost walked out when she saw Thorin walk forward. He wasn't wearing the coat he wore earlier, it was finer and cleaner then before.  
"You came," He smiled.  
Saphira's heart skipped a beat as his steel blue eyes bore into hers. "Y-Yes I have," She replied softly.  
Thorin cocked his head slightly. "Is something wrong?"  
"This...isn't too fast for you?" She asked softly.  
He frowned. "We've known each other for at least six months now Saphira," He said gently. "I do not think we're going too fast as you say." Thorin holds his hand out to Saphira. "Come in, please."  
Saphira takes his hand and walks into the room, closing the door behind her. "I, uh, I am just not..."  
"It's okay Saphira," Thorin whispered gently. "I haven't been with anyone my whole life."  
An eyebrow rose sharply. "Really?" Saphira questioned.  
Thorin chuckled softly. "Yes Saphira, I am being completely honest," He said, still holding her hand and walking to the table. "Come and eat with me."  
Saphira sits in chair, surprised Thorin pushed it in for her. "Thanks," She said softly, glancing over the bread, fine pork, vegetables and gravy. It smelt divine.  
"Go on, I saved it just for us," Thorin said with a smile, piling his plate up.  
He wasn't as a messy eater as the other dwarves. This was pleasing to Saphira as she goes to pile her own plate with the food. She and Thorin ate silently with the occasional small talk. It was a nice evening, the wine was good and it was peaceful, Saphira was satisfied. Or was she? This new move from Thorin has left a new feel in her chest. It was a more painful feeling knowing that she will most likely leave once this is all over.  
"Did you enjoy your food?" Thorin asked gently.  
Saphira nodded. "The nicest I've had for a while."  
"I can agree to that," Thorin said, standing up.  
Saphira was nervous at this point. She stood up as well, ready to leave. "Thanks Thorin, but I will be getting back with the dwarves."  
"Why?" Thorin asked, Saphira saw the hurt in his eyes. "Am I not good enough?"  
That hurt. Clenching her eyes shut, she was conflicted. "You are enough Thorin," She replied softly, turning slowly to look at him with her blue eyes. "I...I'm just scared."  
The dwarf walked past the table over to Saphira, grabbing her arms gently and looking at her with love in his eyes. "So am I," He said lovingly. "I want this, I know you want this too my love. If we succeed, will you stay with me in Erebor?"  
Saphira widened her eyes, feeling tears ready to spill. "That...has yet to be decided."  
"I understand if you wish to return to the unicorns for a proper farewell," Thorin said softly. "And putting Excalibur somewhere where not even I will be able to get it."  
Saphira glanced down at her belt. "I did plan on that."  
He lifts her chin with his fingers for her to look at him. "I do not intend to let you go Saphira, not now, not ever."  
He leaned forward and kissed Saphira, a passionate kiss she hasn't received yet from Thorin. Defeated by her emotions, she melts into Thorin returning the kiss. They walk towards the bed, Saphira removing her belt, dropping her sword and undoing her corset while Thorin began to pull off his shirt. Reaching the bed, they had both stripped their clothes as they fell onto the soft, featherlike mattress in their love and bliss.  
"Are you sure about this?" Saphira whispered as she attacked his neck with her lips.  
"Never so sure as I have been in my life," The dwarf whispered back.  
She rolled onto her back as Thorin's body followed, ready to be claimed by the dwarf. The warmth from the dwarf's body was rich as it melted into her body. Their night of love and bliss was full, until they fell into a sleep beside each other until the sun rose.


	28. A War of the Past

Saphira awoke slowly from her slumber in the morning feeling happy and satisfied. She opened her eyes to find the bed empty but her. Sitting up, Saphira looked around the room and saw one else in the room. She quickly remembered the previous night and gasped. Saphira couldn't believe she allowed herself to be claimed by Thorin. It was done now, Saphira got out to get dressed. She glanced outside to see the dawn, gold and red streaks of light from the sun as it rose slowly. It was still early but Saphira had no idea when they were going to leave. The door opened suddenly, startling Saphira who grabbed her sword and saw a familiar dwarf walking in with a tray of food. He looked at her in surprise that she was awake.  
"Thorin, you startled me," Saphira sighed, putting her sword back in its sheath.  
"My apologise," Thorin said, walking over to the table and placing the tray on the table. "I had hoped to return before you awoke."  
She smirked. "Breakfast in bed eh?" She said sarcastically. "Am I not spoiled enough?"  
Thorin chuckled softly. She noticed he also had some clothes in his arms. They appeared to be extremely fine and Saphira could have sworn there was some chainmail in there too. She quickly guessed it was from the Master.  
"Oh yes, the Master has given us all some nice clothes for the departure," Thorin explained softly, placing the clothes on the bed. He was wearing some fancy armor with a red cloak himself as he sat down at the table. "We will be leaving very shortly, come and eat with me."  
Saphira sat down and piled her plate with the bacon, toast, sausages, potatoes and eggs that were supplied. There was also some juice Thorin had brought, it was drank quickly. They ate silently as the thought of reaching the mountain was on their minds, both totally different thoughts. When finished, Saphira changed into the red corset and armor that was provided and followed Thorin out of the inn.  
"Are you happy?" Thorin asked suddenly.  
Frowning, Saphira glanced at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Last night," He began slowly. "Do you regret it?"  
Saphira was silent. She wasn't sure how to answer Thorin. She would like to so no and yes at the same time, which is impossible.  
"I don't think I should answer that," Saphira said softly. "I am unsure how to answer."  
Thorin nods slowly. "I understand."  
Feeling a little guilty for letting Thorin down they join up with the others. Saphira noticed Bofur wasn't there, probably still at the Great Hall asleep. She walked with the company, glancing back at the hall hoping Bofur would come.  
"You do know we're one short," Bilbo said, who was wearing a helmet and armor himself which made him look rediculous. "Where's Bofur?"  
"If he's not here we leave him behind," Thorin said firmly.  
"We'll have to," Balin agreed, following the dwarf to the canal that leads to the open water in the direction of the mountain. "If we're to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays."  
Saphira sighed, stopping. "Than I will go get him," She said loudly, turning and running to the Hall.  
"No, wait Saphira!" Thorin yelled after her.  
Saphira ignored him as she raced to the Hall and pushed through the doors to find the dwarf passed out underneath the table. She ran over and skids over to the dwarf, shaking his body violently.  
"Wake up Bofur!" She hissed.  
The dwarf opened his eyes slowly. "Biy my beard is that the time?!" He exclaimed, jumping up groggily and sculling some brandy before running out the door.  
Saphira followed him as they ran to the dock where the dwarves had almost finished piling into the long boat. They arrive just in time to hear trumpets being sung as the Master arrived. She and Bofur sigh in relief as they reach the company who were surprised to see them.  
"Why did you run off like that?" Dwalin asked Saphira.  
She and Bofur climbed into the boat silently, catching their breaths. She glanced up at Dwalin and gestured to Bofur, giving her silent answer. The dwarf rolled his eyes and sat down, looking up at the Master who waved to the people who began to cheer loudly.  
"Go now with goodwill and good wishes," The Master addressed the company. "And may your return bring good fortune to all!"  
The dwarves waved and smiled at the cheering people who were encouraged by the hope of the people. Saphira and the company were also eager on getting out of these rediculous clothes that were provided for them, they weren't exactly good for running away from dragon and trying to kill it. Her clothes weren't too bad though, but Saphira wasn't exactly comfortable with wearing them anyway.

Thorin stood at the front of the boat, staring at mountain as the dwarves guided the boat with the ores all eyes upon it. No one said a word to each other, it was a type of excitement that few people would ever share to each other.  
"So, um, anyone want to chat?" Saphira spoke up softly.  
"About what?" Kili asked curiously.  
"Anything," Saphira shrugged, looking at the young dwarf. "Perhaps a story."  
Kili smiled. "Like something about the valley in which lived in for many years."  
"Most certainly," Saphira replied with a smile. "What about?"  
"I don't know, maybe something about the unicorns or the other creatures beside the dragons that lived there," Kili replied gently.  
Saphira widened her eyes briefly. "Wow, uh I'll try and remember one for you then," She said softly as she thought silently. "I could tell you about the valkyries and paladins that used to live in a city on the highest peak in the valley if you'd like."  
"Who and what are they?" Balin asked curiously. "I've never heard of them."  
"Because they were proud people and never wanted to be written down in the history of those beyond the boarders of the valley," Saphira explained gently. "They were the predomiant people who rode the magical horses, stags, big cats, wolves and griffons due to their love and care for those creatures. Valkyries and paladins are winged people, they are similar to elves but are stronger, taller and had much more magic in their veins. The valkyries were female and the paladins male, they were very good at war and never hesitated in protecting the beings of the valley. One such valkyrie who went by the name of Bessila, a princess and warrior maiden of the Bello Mountain, was one of the last of the people who fought to protect the ancient dragons of old, and all the other beings in the valley."  
Thorin turned with a frown. "I thought people only went there to purge the land of dragons."  
"No, they also destroyed the elves, hobbits, dwarves, stags, horses and all other magical beings," Saphira replied.  
"There were dwarves in that valley?" Balin widened his eyes.  
"Yes, but they were a different type of dwarf," Saphira nodded. "A little smaller then you and they weren't workers like you. I believe they were called gnome dwarves, they had smaller beards, they were polite and had manners."  
"We have manners!" Dwalin snapped.  
Saphira smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Different manners is what I meant," She chuckled softly.  
"Interesting, keep going on the story about Bessila," Balin smiled.  
"Bessila was considered one of the best as she was allowed to ride the best winged horse that was born into the valley, a golden stallion called Valkrist," Saphira continued. "When the wars began she was second in command, she commanded the army that attacked from the sky. They all knew what was at stake." She closed her eyes, allowing the ancients to carry her mind to the time of the wars, allowing her tell the company the story.

 _A tall valkyrie with long, silver hair, white wings and wearing white armor stared at the armies below of men storming towards the valley. She and Valkrist were on top of a mountain that was a part of the borders of the valley, the stallion with a golden coat, long, flowing mane and tail with massive wings snorted loudly._  
 _"They are coming closer Bessie," He said, his red eyes staring at the army approaching the valley. "There are too many of them, the dragons..."_  
 _"Don't worry Valkrist," Bessila interrupts the stallion. "We will not go down cowering like a mouse cornered by a snake."_  
 _Valkrist nodded as the valkyrie turned the stallion with her legs and commanding him to take off to where their army was waiting. A legion of valkyries, paladins, elves, winged unicorns, horses, griffons, giant eagles, winged cats and hippogryphs waited for their princess to land in front of them to give them orders. General Vienus, leader of the snow elves, waited upon a Qi'lin unicorn with his army of fighters._  
 _"How many?" Vienus asked as Valkrist landed gracefully._  
 _"About thirty thousand," Bessila replied firmly. "They have ten thousand horsemen, thirty catapults, twenty ballistas and the rest are swordsmen and archers, I also believe there are sorcerers among them."_  
 _The pale, white haired elf sighed. "Charming," He said bluntly. "Are all those who are unable to fight safe?"_  
 _"Yes, the hobbits left yesterday, the people and animals who are expecting and caring for young are now in the tunnels beneath the castle," Bessila confirmed. "We are ready to take to the skies with the dragons to destroy these evil men, and show the world they a good and kind creatures."_  
 _"My men will go first," Vienus said, turning to speak to the soldiers. "People of Mandalay, you all know what is at stake here. The people beyond these mountainous walls are angry at the rogue dragons that have taken sides with Morgoth, dragons that are full of greed and lust for all precious stones and metals. They blame us and the dragons here in this valley for all the pain and suffering those dragons have brought upon them. We will not stand for their blindness! We will ridicule these men and then we will show the world we are not the enemy here!" The soldiers and animals cheer loudly, raising their weapons ready to fight. Vienus raised his hand to silence them. "If any of you wish, there is no dishonour for a soul wanting to be somewhere else and if anyone chooses to turn away now it is time to do so." There was some murmurs amongst the soldiers, they glanced around to see who was going to leave. No one did. "Very well, men, women and all creatures of the valley, ride with me into battle!"_  
 _The soldiers cheered as Vienus turned his unicorn towards the exit of Mandalay and kicked the Qi'lin into a charge. The soldiers behind him followed with their swords and spears drawn, and bows and crossbows armed. Bessila watched them leave before turning Valkrist to look at her soldiers._  
 _"You heard the elf!" She said loudly. "Do not show mercy unless you believe there is doubt in the hearts of our enemies. Fly, and may the Ancestors protect us all!"_  
 _They cheer and they take to the skies. The dragons that were on the ground, watching and listening followed the soldiers as well, their riders were upon their backs with their weapons drawn. Valkrist took to the sky, neighing loudly._  
 _"Valkrist, if this is to be our last bow we will bow together," Bessila told the stallion._  
 _"And I say the same to you mi'lady," Valkrist replied softly as they flew over the mountain._  
 _Down below Vienus and his soldiers charged towards the horsemen, the lions, tigers, leopards and cheetahs raced past Vienus to pounce on the horsemen, dragging them to the ground while the elves, men, centaurs, dwarves and other creatures followed quickly behind. The minotaurs charged and threw the men on the horses with their strength and horns._  
 _Bessila raised her hand. "Charge!" She yelled, throwing her hand forward and Valkrist diving sharply._  
 _Arrows were fired from the air and spears thrown at the men behind the horsemen. Bessila aimed for the siege weapons, slamming her large sword against the wood and destroyed several ballistas and catapults that were firing upon their soldiers._

"The battle waged on for two weeks," Saphira continued, opening her eyes with tears threatening to spill. "Vienus was one of the first to fall and Bessila took the reins of being the leader. They managed to destroy more then half of the men that blamed them for the evil of the rogue dragons that came from Morgoth, but it wasn't enough. They had already killed most of the dragons and Bessila and Valkrist were the final barrier between them and the valley. She and several hundred valkyries, paladins, elves and their mounts put up the last, brave fight to protect the last of the dragons and the people who were inside, but they too fell. The enemy descended upon the valley, burning it and taking the castle, killing everyone. The women and children who had hid from them, the heathens believed they killed all the stags, unicorns and horses that lived in the valley. All that was left were memory of those who knew the truth, and those who knew the lie. Until the magic returned to what was left of Mandalay, the land was a barren wasteland, a desolation of those who were as evil as Morgoth himself when they destroyed the land that was once green and good."  
The dwarves were silent, the longboat had finally reached the other side and the company climb out of the boat. They all look at Saphira with a look of sadness about those who had died in the war, almost as if they were there themselves.  
"I had no idea lass," Balin said softly. "It sounds like the war went on long before Bessila fell in that valley."  
Saphira nodded. "It did," She said, wiping the tears from her cheek. "But lets not dwell of the past, we have a rogue dragon to kill."  
She walked past the dwarves towards the mountain with a new fire in her stomach. The company follow her silently, walking past a barren land that remind Saphira what Mandalay was like when she first set foot in the valley. A barren land of desolation and the memory of the days that were now history and dust.  
' _Look out Smaug, the dragoness is coming!'_


	29. Into the Mountain

The company walk over the rough, dry ground towards the mountains, passing dead trees and there was not a sound of any animal or bird song in the air. No ravens or thrushes here yet. Saphira's story about the final battle of Bessila seemed to empower the dwarves so much so they hummed Misty Mountains Cold together and their steps were confident and eager. Bilbo had removed the outfit he was given by the people of Laketown, as did most of the other dwarves and he really wasn't enjoying the eerie lack of animals.  
"So quiet," He said softly.  
"Wasn't always like this," Balin said confidently as a thrush flew past them. "Once these slopes were lined with woodlands, the trees were filled with birdsong."  
Saphira watched the thrush curiously, smiling slightly knowing this might be the thrush part of the riddle of the hidden door. Thorin walked past her, patting her shoulder encouragingly with a smile.  
He then looks to Bilbo. "Relax Master Baggins," He reassured the hobbit. "We have food, we have tools and we're making good."  
Thorin glanced up suddenly, seeing what appeared to be the overlook and ran up the edge, looking at what was left of Dale. The company line up along the ridge looking over the dreary, dry terrain.  
"What is this place?" Bilbo asked curiously, almost in awe of the surroundings.  
"It was once the city of Dale," Balin replied softly. "Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug."  
"The sun will soon reach midday," Thorin said, glancing up to the sky. "We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets, this way."  
He turns to lead the way again. "Wait, is this the overlook?" Bilbo asked, stopping Thorin. "Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we to..."  
"Do you see him?" Thorin interupts the hobbit. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own. Come on."  
Bilbo hesitated as the dwarves walk past him following Thorin eagerly. They were running out of time, a race against the clock has begun. They were not about to rest until they find the hidden door and open it.  
"Don't worry Bilbo," Saphira reassured the hobbit quietly as they followed behind the dwarves. "We don't need the wizard to kill the dragon. You have me."  
Bilbo looked at her worryingly. "No!" He exclaimed quietly. "You can't show your true form Saphira! The dwarves, they will kill you."  
"Balin won't," Saphira said bluntly. "He knows and accepts me for who I am. And the rest of the dwarves may not react badly. Why do you think I told the story about Bessila and the final battle for Mandalay?"  
Bilbo shook his head slightly. "It may help, it may not."  
"Don't be such a worry wart Bilbo," She said softly, patting his shoulder strongly. "We will find the hidden door, and I believe they will send you in first. But I will come with you, he will not hurt you so long I am with you."  
The hobbit smiled. "Thank you Saphira, although I doubt Thorin will let you go."  
"He doesn't speak for me!" Saphira said quickly. "I make my own way."  
Bilbo chuckled softly. "Balin told me you went to meet Thorin in a private inn room," He said catching Saphira by surprise. "He may not speak for you, but your feelings certainly do. Tread carefully, or your relationship will fall apart."  
She nodded. "I know," She sighed, looking at Thorin who was walking eagerly to the mountain. "That is what I'm afraid of, and I am very sure I will have to return home once this is all over."  
Bilbo gasped and stopped in front of Saphira with shock. "You can't!"  
"Bilbo if I am no longer welcome here, then I will respect the dwarves and go," She replied firmly. "I will live enough years to heal a broken heart."  
"Could that be because you'll have a child?" Bilbo interrogated.  
Saphira fell silent and looked away. She felt tears sting her eyes, she didn't want to leave Thorin if she were to bear a child. If she had no choice, she will leave and raise them on her own.  
"I'm sorry," The hobbit said, walking away and turning around. "I should not have asked that question. I can see it is a delicate thought on your mind."  
"It's alright Bilbo," Saphira said softly, her voice cracking a little with pain. "You didn't know."  
"Hurry up you two!" Dwalin's loud voice caught their attention. "Dawdle any longer and we'll leave you behind."  
"We're coming Dwalin!" Saphira shouted back, then spoke softly to Bilbo. "Focus on the mountain ahead Bilbo and stop worrying about me."  
Bilbo nodded slightly as they return their attention the mountain. When they reached the base of the mountain the company spread out in search of the hidden door. It was mid afternoon when they reached the mountain and the company were getting tired and impatience.  
"Anything?" Thorin called out as he planted his sword into the ground to catch his breath.  
"Nothing," Dwalin replied loudly.  
Thorin opened the map and read it. "If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us," He said glancing around.  
Saphira noticed a stair case climbing the side of the giant, dwarf statue. She beemed brightly and turned around to jog over to Thorin.  
"You mean like up those stairs there?" She asked excitedly.  
Thorin glanced over to the statue and saw the stairs climbing up the side of the massive dwarf. He smiled and looked at her with pride. "You definitely have keen eyes Saphira," He compliments.  
She blushed slightly and looked away to walk towards the stairs.

They weren't the average stairs, they appeared to be very hard to climb. The zig zag motion meant the company will have to jump to get to another step. It wasn't fun to climb when you have a fat dwarf that needed help and a hobbit who didn't mind being tossed, but still didn't enjoy it. Saphira didn't need help climbing the stairs herself, but got help from the dwarves anyway even after she gave them a tongue lashing about being fully capable of climbing the stairs herself. They had to take it easy as well as it was a fair way down the stairs once high enough, and no one fancied bruises and broken bones. After the stairs they had to climb the handle of a stone axe to the next flight of stairs that led them to a smooth ledge with a stone wall shaped in half a circle with only one smooth area. Saphira smiled when she saw it, the hidden door. Thorin ran passed her to look closer at it coming to the same conclusion as her.  
"This must be it," He said as the company catch their breaths. "The hidden door."  
The dwarf turned around with one of the biggest smiles Saphira has ever seen on his face to the company who all had big grins on their faces as well, some were laughing and all were eager to finally open the stone door after so long.  
"Let those who doubted us rue this day!" Thorin chanted, holding up the key in his left hand.  
Saphira joined in the loud cheers as she was just as pleased to have finally accomplished this part of the quest with them. This was her moment too, as long as the dwarves didn't mess up the riddle of the map.  
"Right then, we have a key," Dwalin said, walking forward and dropping his weapons. "Which means somewhere there is a key hole."  
"The last light of Durin's Day, will shine upon the key hole," Thorin spoke the last line of the riddle as he glanced at the sun, then back to Dwalin.  
Dwalin began to search the wall for the key hole. Saphira sighed deeply as she waited, thinking through the riddle Elrond had read out to them. As the light began to fade quickly the dwarves began to panic and start to take matters into their own hands. Nori put his ear to a cup against the stone wall and hit it with a spoon searching for the key hole.  
"Uh Thorin," Saphira began, taking a step forward.  
"We're losing the light, come on," Thorin said urgently, not hearing Saphira speak up.  
Dwalin began to push against the door, then punched, kicked and slammed against hit impatiently. The sun was disappearing behind the hills quickly making the whole company worried.  
"Be quiet!" Nori snapped at the panicked dwarf. "I can't hear when you're thumping."  
"I can't find it," Dwalin said quickly, still searching for the key hole. "It's not here!"  
"Dwalin stop," Saphira said loudly but none of the dwarves were still hearing her.  
She clenched her fists, irritated she was being ignored all because of some stupid key hole that won't show up until the moon rose after the sun. She sat on a boulder, crossing her legs and arms acting all cross as she watched the dwarves stare at Dwalin nervously.  
"Break it down!" Thorin snapped loudly.  
The dwarves pick up their weapons again and began to attack the door as if they hoped to open it with sheer force. Saphira shook her head, her expression changing to sadness for the dwarves who have lost so much. They probably wouldn't listen to her, they would most likely believe she was giving them false hope.  
"It's no good," Balin finally speaks up as the light disappears. "The door's sealed, can't be open by force. There's a powerful magic on it."  
The hurt on their eyes was hard to see. With the light of the sun gone the dwarves now believe this has all been for nothing, just a quest to a huge disappointment.  
"No!" Thorin exclaimed running forward and pulling out the map again to look at it. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key hole. That's what it says. What did we miss?"  
Saphira jumped down from the boulder she sat on and walked over. "Uh, how about the rest of the riddle," She replied loudly, walking past the dwarves and standing in front of the door. "You obviously didn't listen to Elrond very well if you forgot the rest of how the door will open."  
"You remember it?" Thorin asked her quickly.  
Saphira's expression softened when she saw the disappointment and sadness in his eyes. "I do remember it as clear as daylight," She replied gently. "Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key hole."  
"We lost the light lass," Balin told Saphira, turning away. "There's no more to be done."  
"Are you that deaf?" She hissed. "I haven't seen a thrush here yet, nor has the moon risen yet."  
Thorin looked at her in surprise. "The moon?!" He gasped, looking at the sky. "Of course, the moon. Why didn't we think of that?"  
"You clearly are not good with riddles," Saphira replied softly as they waited for the moon to rise.  
The dwarves were more patient now, all looking at the sky expecting the moon to shine through the clouds that were currently hiding the soon hearing something tapping against the stone wall, they look to see a thrust hitting a snail against the wall with it's shell creating a knocking sound as a pale light shone down from the sky, hitting the stone door. A shadow appeared on the wall and shrank down, revealing a crack in the wall and a key hole. The dwarves gasp and then cheered loudly when they finally saw the key hole. Thorin hugged Saphira tightly, surprising her and the dwarves.  
"Thank you for not giving up," He said softly.  
Saphira rolled her eyes and pulled away from the hug. "I never gave up hope," She said to him.  
"Nor have I," Bilbo added, raising his hand briefly.  
Thorin smiled at the hobbit as he walked over to the door with the key in his hand. He fits it into the hole and turns, hearing a loud click and pushed against the door. It opened slowly revealing the stone walls of Erebor, Saphira heard Balin crying softly as he walked to Thorin as the memories of this place returned to them and new filled joy in their hearts was very emotional for them.  
"Erebor," Thorin said softly.  
"Thorin," Balin said softly as he struggled to put words together.  
Thorin put a hand on his friend's shoulder before turning back to the tunnel and walked inside. "I know these walls," He said softly, Saphira could hear the tears on his voice as he spoke. "These halls, this stone. You remember it Balin. Chambers filled with golden light."  
Saphira placed her hand on the old dwarf's shoulder with a smile on her face as they walked into the mountain. "I remember," He said looking around at the familiar stone work.  
Fili and Kili were in awe of the tunnel they were walking into. They looked around with smiles on their faces, walking closer to their uncle who was waiting for the company. Nori looks up and noticed a carving into the stone, a throne with a stone above it.  
"Herein lies the Seventh Kingdom of Durin's Folk," Gloin read from the carving, Bilbo walks in and looks at it while the dwarf read it. "May the Heart of the Mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home."  
"The Throne of the King," Balin added, looking at Bilbo.  
"And what's that above it?" Bilbo asked curiously, looking at the stone above the throne.  
"The Arkenstone," The dwarf said plainly.  
"Arkenstone." Bilbo repeats, looking at Balin briefly before looking back up at it. "And what's that?"  
"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here," Thorin answered in a tone darker then what had spoken before.  
Saphira frowned slightly at how he addressed Bilbo. It was rather alarming of how suddenly Thorin's attitude has changed towards the hobbit after all this time on the road. Bilbo, now realising he had to go deeper into the mountain, glanced around nervously.  
"I'll show you the way in," Balin offered, walking down the hall.  
"I'll go with him too," Saphira added quickly.  
Thorin looked at her in alarm. "No, I will not allow you to go with the burglar," He said firmly.  
Saphira blinked. "His name is Bilbo, Thorin Oakenshield," She said firmly. "And I am going whether you like it or not. This is why I am here too, I have the only weapon that can kill Smaug in a single blow if I can touch him."  
The dwarf grabbed her hard firmly as she tried to walk past him. "Give it to Bilbo."  
"No, it's too big for him and Bilbo doesn't know how to use the power within the sword," She said softly. "I do." She kissed him on the cheek gently as she pulled her arm from his grip. "Smaug doesn't scare me."

Saphira followed Bilbo and Balin as she felt Thorin's steel, blue eyes against her back as she walked down the tunnel. They walked quietly through the tunnels further enough until they were far enough to talk quietly.  
"Do you intend to kill the dragon with Excalibur?" Balin asked her quietly.  
"If I can," Saphira replied. "I will have a few chances to kill him with the sword, if not I will just to kill him the old fashion way. A dragon battle, outside the mountain so I don't destroy Erebor anymore then it already is."  
Balin glanced at Bilbo. "Should you be talking..."  
"I already know," Bilbo intterupts quickly. "Don't worry, I have kept Saphira's secret from the rest of the company. I am worried about what will happen when she does become a dragon."  
"Especially now that she and Thorin are closer," Balin agreed looking at her kindly. "You realise once Thorin finds out he will not forgive you?"  
Saphira looked at Balin sadly. "It matters not," She said slowly. "I am here to fulfill a part of my destiny, and if I have to lose someone close to me then it must be done. It pains me that I may have to leave, it pains me that I will live alone with a broken heart even with the unicorns back home and it pains me I may have a child and I have to raise him or her on my own."  
Balin sighed deeply. "I will stand by whatever happens lassie," He said to Saphira.  
The round a corner to another tunnel. Bilbo was nervous going down there, but was happy Saphira was going with him no matter what will to her in her future. This wasn't about her right now, it was about finding the Arkenstone.  
"You want us to find a jewel?" Bilbo asked Balin nervously.  
"A large, white jewel," The dwarf confirmed with a nod.  
"That's it?" The hobbit enquired. "Only, I imagine there's quite a few down there."  
"There is only one Arkenstone," Balin said affirmatively.  
Saphira smiled. "Don't worry Bilbo, you will know it when you see it I promise you," She said gently.  
"In truth," Balin sighed, walking a few more feet and stopping. "I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to, there is no dishonour in turning back."  
"No Balin," Bilbo said with a shake of his head. "I promised I would this, and I think I must try."  
Saphira smiled. Balin chuckled loudly, clearly amazed Bilbo was willing to go further into the mountain to find the Arkenstone. Bilbo on the other hand, frowned in confusion as to why Balin was laughing at him.  
"It never ceases to amaze me," He said gently.  
"What's that?" Bilbo asked.  
"The courage of hobbits," The dwarf replied with encouraging pat to Bilbo's back. "Go now, and keep an eye on the dragoness with as much luck as you can muster."  
"I don't need baby sitting!" Saphira snapped quietly.  
Balin chuckled as she and Bilbo walked away from the dwarf. "Oh, Bilbo, Saphira," He said suddenly, making them stop. "If in fact Smaug is down there, don't wake him."  
Bilbo's face dropped at the thought of meeting Smaug. He nods and turns away to walk down the tunnel with Saphira who was waiting for him to catch up to her. He turns to say something Balin but he had already gone and slowly followed the dragoness quietly.


	30. Race Around Erebor

How Bilbo walked was very amusing to Saphira. He was walking as if he was going to startle a mouse in the mountain. She had to encourage him to move quicker as they approached the open cavern full of gold. The stench of gold and dragon filled Saphira's nose making her scrunch her face visibly as they neared the chamber. Bilbo doesn't see her face as they reach the achway into the chamber.  
"Hello?" Bilbo whispered loudly, knocking on the wall gently. It echoed making them jump back a bit. When no response, Bilbo walked forward with Saphira shaking her head that he had done that. "He's not at home. Not at home. Good."  
He walks to the end of the path and looks down at the river of gold in front of him, overwhelmed of the task in front of them. They climb down the stairs slowly, trying not to make too much noise over the coins under their feet. Stopping, looking up and down the gold mound, Saphira couldn't see Smaug yet.  
"I'll go down and you go up hey?" She suggests quietly to the hobbit.  
He nodded. "Yes," He breathed. "A large white jewel...very helpful."  
Saphira chuckled as she worked her way down the gold mound slowly, her eyes locked to the ground as she walked. No bright white stone, she hoped it wasn't underneath all these layers of gold. She checked every chest she past, not wanting to pick out gold and gems of the chests to keep the dragon from waking up. She could hear Bilbo walking above searching for the Arkenstone, whispering occasionally and trying to keep quiet himself. With a hand on the hilt of Excalibur, Saphira scanned the gold for the shape a of dragon as she searched for the precious, king's jewel. It was surprisingly time consuming in searching for a single gem, and Saphira was growing impatient. The dragon will know they are there soon. She reached the bottom of the mound and sighed, and began to comb the bottom of the mound looking up the hill of gold to pick up a glowing stone. She let her dragon eyes come through to help her see better, her eyes glowed bright gold as she called upon the dragon and searched until she spotted a massive heat signal further up the gold mound. She knew it was a dragon, it wasn't a huge heat, but it was enough and it was moving. Smaug was awake. She couldn't hear his voice as she slowly made her way up the mound towards him, but she heard him moving around and chasing Bilbo. She climbs the mound enough to hear Smaug ask about the dwarves outside, he wasn't fooled they were outside. There seemed to be something more about Smaug, as if he was a part of another plan by a darker mind. Saphira stopped and wondered if it had something to do with the talk with Elrond and Gandalf leaving them for a different reason. It wouldn't surprise her if Smaug had an alliance with an enemy that has emerged from the shadows, possibly an old enemy. Her thoughts are quickly overtaken by Smaug's loud voice and him slamming his claw against the pillers that held up the roof, the tremor that rumbled through the mountain was surely felt by the dwarves and even the people of Laketown.  
Saphira paused by a pillar to catch her breath when she heard Smaug's voice. "It's Oakenshield that filthy dwarvish usurper," His strong voice bellowed as he stalked around a large, stone canopy where Bilbo was hiding. "He sent you in here for the Arkenstone stone didn't he?"  
"No, no, no I don't know what you're talking about," She heard Bilbo's voice reply loudly.  
"Don't bother denying it!" Smaug snapped fiercely. "I guessed his foul purpose some time ago. But it matters not, Oakenshield's quest will fail. The darkness is coming, it will spread to every corner of the land."  
Saphira was alarmed, she was right about his allegience. The enemy has returned! And that thing Bilbo has in his pocket could be the One that Sauron lost many years ago. She breathed deeply and stepped forward, walking slowly towards to where Smaug was talking to the hobbit.  
"You are being used, thief in the shadows," She heard Smaug's voice rumble. "You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing."  
"No, no, you're lying," Bilbo replied loudly in disbelief.  
'Of course the dragon's lying Bilbo, he doesn't know Thorin the way the company knew him. But he has changed ever since that door opened.' Saphira thinks, snarling at the words Smaug spoke, poisoning Bilbo's mind.  
"What did he promise you?" Smaug asked. "A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin, not one piece of it." Saphira saw Smaug hit the hobbit with his tail, sending him and the Arkenstone flying down the mound. "My teeth are swords, my claws are speaks, my wings are a hurricane!"  
As the dragon rose up, Saphira saw the lost scale under the left wing exactly how Bain said it would be. She smiled as she approached silently.  
"What did you say?!" Smaug snapped at Bilbo who whispered something.  
"I was just saying your reputation proceeds you," Bilbo said quickly, standing up suddenly. "O Smaug the Tyrannical, truly you have no equal on this Earth."  
Saphira chuckled softly as she quickened her pace. The compliment was nothing more then to buy more time for the hobbit. He glanced to his right and saw the Arkenstone a few feet from him and gasped, the dragon looked at the stone as well.  
"I am almost tempted to let you take it," Smaug said softly. "If only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad. But I think not." Saphira gasped, pulling out her sword. "I think our little game ends here. So tell me thief, how do you choose to die?"  
He lunged forward, snapping his jaw at the hobbit who vanished. Smaug hissed loudly and unleashed a wave of fire. He roared loudly as he turned angrily, smashing whatever he could.

Saphira stopped and whistled loudly, catching Smaug's attention. "That was an impressive display Smaug, but you high and mighty voice and fire doesn't scare me," She yelled to the dragon.  
Smaug widened his eyes with a gasp. "The dragoness? My, my I didn't expect to see you here. Your destiny is to travel with the dwarves?"  
"That is not your concern now Smaug," She hissed, holding up Excalibur in her hand. "I will give you this one chance to leave, or I turn those pretty scales into dust."  
The dragon growled angrily. "Your threats do not scare me!" He snarled. "You are coward to use that sword rather then fight me as a dragon. Unless..."  
"Smaug the Stupendoius, chiefest and greatest calamity of this age I order you to leave this mountain!" Saphira bellowed loudly. "Leave now and I will let you live a free life, if you do not serve the One."  
Smaug laughed deviously. "You have no authority over me, oh ancient one," He mocked. "Those dragons are gone, you are nothing more then a pretty girl with scales underneath that skin."  
"You asked for it!" Saphira hissed, raising Excalibur and throwing it to the dragon's chest.  
Smaug jumped to the side, the sword passing the dragon by an inch and disappearing into the gold, buried under the coins and gems. Saphira cursed as Smaug lunged towards her as she raced down the mound and disappeared into a tunnel.  
' _Damn! Now I have to find the sword again!_ ' She hissed to herself in frustration.  
"We shall meet again dragoness," Smaug's voice hissed as he walked away. "I have dwarves to kill."  
She heard him leaving and sniffing loudly. Thorin was in the mountain, and he and the company. With his mind on the dwarves Saphira steps back out to see the back of the dragon walking towards the stairs she and Bilbo had come from. She saw the company on them. Smaug lunged forward, roaring loudly.  
"You will burn!" He yelled, his chest glowing brightly with orange as he unleashed a wave of fire.  
The company race down in through an archway, Saphira doesn't see if they are burned or not. But she guessed they were still alive as Smaug left angrily to search for them. When he disappeared she ran towards the mound and up the coins to find the hilt of Excalibur. It didn't take her long to find the sword and she raced to the stairs the company was on and in through the archway. Sniffing, she followed their scent through Erebor to the other side. She didn't know her way around Erebor so the corriders she followed the scent through was different until it came to an opening, a bridge that led to the other side. She didn't see the dwarves but saw coins on the stone work. Smaug was here, but he didn't see them or they were gone before he had passed over it. She kept her sword in her hand to use it against Smaug if she saw him and if he was in full view. She heard their footsteps and jogged towards them, sliding to a stop when she saw them. They don't hear her, but she definitely heard them and was shocked to find the remains of dwarves that were trapped there sixty years ago.  
"We could try to reach the mines," Balin suggests softly, as the dwarves look at the corpses with sorrow. "We might last a few days."  
"No," Thorin replied, walking forward. "I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath." He turned to look at the company. "We make for the forges."  
"He'll see us, sure as death," Dwalin said worryingly.  
"Not if we split up," Thorin argued.  
"Thorin," Balin said softly. "We'll never make it."  
"Not without my help you won't," Saphira spoke up, walking into the room and startling the dwarves.  
The look at her in amazement that she was still alive, despite a small burn to her clothes. Thorin smiled and breathed in relief when he saw her, walking to her and hugging her tightly. Saphira returned the hug, kissing his cheek gently.  
"I thought..."  
"Don't Thorin," Saphira interrupts softly. "I am here now so keep your mind here."  
They part and Thorin nodded in agreement. "Very well, and you have Exclibur I see."  
"I missed," She said with a sigh. "And Bard was right, the black arrow found it's mark under the left wing. Not a fairy tale."  
"At least you tried," Balin said.  
"And what is this plan of yours that may be suicidal?" She asked, turning to Thorin.  
He smiled at her. "We lead Smaug to the forges," He explained. "We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together."  
"How do we lead him to the forges?" Kili asked with a frown. "If we all go we will die."  
"Splitting up?" Saphira suggests.  
Thorin nodded. The company goes in pairs and race out of the room to put the plan into action. It wasn't a terrific plan, but it was a plan nonetheless.

Thorin, Bilbo, Balin and Saphira rushed out an archway across a bridge, yelling loudly to get Smaug's attention. Saphira's sword gleamed of gold with the power of the light that was fuelling. Her will to kill the beast fuelled the power of the sword. They soon hear the dragon coming towards them.  
"Flee, flee," His voice mocked loudly. "Run for your lives, there is no where to hide."  
They stop until Ori yelled at Smaug, catching his attention. Saphira chuckled as the dragon went for Ori, Nori and Bombur instead of Thorin. She silently called him stupid as she and the company with her ran while the rest of the dwarves kept toying with the dragon. Saphira and Bilbo were led into a large open hall to where Saphira thought there was a deep hole at the end of the hallway. Balin runs to the side while Thorin kept running.  
"This way!" He yelled. "It's this way! Come on!"  
Bilbo and Saphira stop. "Thorin!" Bilbo yelled.  
Thorin turned to look at them when they see Smaug walking in. "Follow Balin!" He ordered.  
"Come on!" Balin yelled as Bilbo walked back.  
Smaug unleashed a wave fire and Saphira pulled Bilbo back into the archway with Balin. The fire blasted past them and Smaug raced past them. Saphira stepped outside quickly to see the dragon climbing down the hole, roaring loudly. Thorin was down there, holding onto a rope and fulling down.  
"Thorin!" She yelled worryingly, running to the edge to see Thorin being chased by Smaug.  
She looked at Excalibur and considered throwing, but if she missed she wouldn't be able to find it, or worse she strikes Thorin instead. She hissed, holding back as Dwalin hits his axe against the pulley and put it into reverse. The cart on the other rope began to roll down pulling Thorin up. Smaug turned and snapped at the rope, pulling him down and destroying the pulley system. Thorin stood upon the snout of the dragon in disbelief. Smaug opened his mouth to snap at the dwarf when jumped onto the next rope and the pulley system hits Smaug, forcing him to fall a bit. Nori hits another pulley system that hurls Thorin up quickly just as Thorin unleashed another wave of fire. They race into the forges, Saphira was relieved he was alright. She looked at the forges seeing they were not alight.  
"Our plan's not gonna work," Dwalin said to Thorin. "These furnaces are stone cold."  
"He's right," Balin agreed loudly. "We've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze."  
Saphira chuckled softly. "Yes we do."  
Thorin nodded, smiling and walking back to the stone pillars. "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted," He yelled to Smaug, who's claws gripped the stone as he climbed up. "You have grown slow and fat, in your dotage slug."  
' _Ouch!_ ' Saphira giggled as Smaug glared venomously at Thorin.  
"Get ready," He warned the company. "Take cover, go!"  
Each person took shelter behind a pillar as Smaug roared, breathing fire into the room long enough to light the forges. As they jog away from the pillars, Saphira admired Thorin's courage for angering Smaug who was now smashing into the pillars as though as they were bars of a jail cell.  
"Bombur!" Thorin yelled to the fat dwarf. "Get those bellows working."  
Bombur raced to the bellows and jumped, grabbing the chain and hitting them with his backside, pushing air into the forges to heat up the cold gold was inside them.  
"Bilbo, up there!" Thorin ordered, gesturing towards the stairs at the other end. "On my mark pull that lever." Bilbo nodded. "You go with him too Saphira, you may get a better shot up there."  
Saphira smiled, and followed Bilbo. They sprint towards the stairs as Smaug smashes through the barrier. Saphira reached the top of the staircase before Bilbo, readying her sword. She watched Smaug smash through, fire simmering in his chest and mouth as he stalked into the forge room. The dragon looked for the dwarves, unaware of Saphira and Bilbo at the top of the stairs. If he did know, he made no gesture. He stopped when he felt Thorin's eyes upon him, and turned his head growling loudly and glaring at the dwarf.  
"Now!" Thorin yelled as Smaug prepared to lunge forward.  
Bilbo jumped and grabbed the lever, pulling it. Saphira helped him and pulled it down, the mouths of the dwarf pillars opened and water rushed out hitting Smaug and putting out the fire in his chest. He roared loudly as he leaped into the air, flying back clumsily and leaving the room briefly. The water began to turn the wheels, bringing Erebor back to life slowly.  
"Good job Bilbo," Saphira complimented gently.  
"Thanks," He said, standing up and glancing at the sword. "Don't miss."  
"If I do it's because he's a moving target," She said sarcastically.


	31. Here Be Dragons

Heat continued to fill the furnaces as Bombur worked the bellows to melt the gold that was inside them. Smaug quickly recovered from the water that had doused his fire and climbed over the forges glaring venomously at Thorin. Saphira waited with Excalibur ready to be thrown as the dragon walked closer to the dwarf with his murderous intention. Gloin and Bifur were in the carts above them, looking down and waiting to see if their friends need any help while Balin was creating some form of explosive to throw at the dragon. They began throwing them at the dragon, exploding into blue dust upon impact but doing nothing but infuriating the dragon. They hit him in the chest and in the face twice while Smaug growled irritably. When in position Saphira threw Excalibur at the dragon and again failed through no fault of her own. Gloin cut the line that carried many carts full of rock and it fell onto Smaug causing the dragon to stumble.  
"Are you kidding me!" Saphira exclaimed angrily.  
"It's okay Saphira," Bilbo reassured her quickly. "That wasn't your fault."  
"I should trim that dwarf's beard," She huffed.  
The hobbit widened his eyes at the thought. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
"I'm not afraid of an angry dwarf Bilbo," Saphira replied angrily, watching Smaug swaying his neck around and hitting the carts that carried Bifur and Gloin, bringing them down harshly.  
Smaug turned feriously trying to get the ropes off from his body that were caught around his chests and wings. Thorin pulled a chain and the doors of the forges opened allowing the flow of molten gold into a small canal like a river flowing towards a waterfall. The gold join up in a single stream to wherever it was going to.  
"Lead him to the Galley of the Kings," Thorin commands loudly, rushing past the dwarves to grab a wheelburrow.  
Saphira and Bilbo duck when a cart flew into the face of the dwarf statue behind them that had got loose from the line that was tangled around the dragon. She watched Thorin running with the wheelburrow narrowly avoiding the dragon's feet, tail and flying debry. Smaug hits the stone wall that supported the stairs Saphira and Bilbo were standing at the top of causing it to give way. Thorin jumped onto the wheelburrow when he threw it into the molten gold allowing it to carry him to where the gold was running to. Smaug threw off the last of the carts and rope as he turned to see Thorin gliding towards a tunnel where the gold went into and roared at him. He then saw the stairs give way with Saphira and Bilbo on top of it. She held onto him as it collapsed and they both roll onto the stone floor.  
"Keep going Bilbo and Saphira!" Thorin yelled at them before disappearing into the tunnel.

They both stand up as Smaug eyed them off and turn to run as fast as they could. Saphira held the hobbit's hand as they ran to a ledge that was on a nighty degree angle and slid down the stone to the floor below as Smaug followed, only being slowed down by wooden stands and stone pillars. They run into the next room through an archway and Smaug smashed through the opening above causing the massive banners to fall on top of them. Laying underneath the material they hear Smaug leap over them and land heavily.  
"You think you can deceive me Barrel Rider?" Smaug asked venomously. "You have come from Laketown." Saphira and Bilbo peaked from underneath the banner to see the dragon thinking about the people of Laketown. "This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable tub-trading lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their long bows and black arrows. Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit."  
Both hobbit and dragoness gasp at the same time as Smaug turned to go to Laketown. They both jump up from underneath the banner.  
"This isn't their fault!" Bilbo yelled. "Wait! You cannot go to Laketown."  
Smaug stopped hearing the hobbit speak, turning to talk to him. "You care about them do you?" He asked, walking back to look at him with a glare. "Good, then you can watch them die!"  
"Smaug! They had nothing to do with!" Saphira said firmly.  
"Did you travel through there to get to the mountain Dragoness?" Smaug hissed. Saphira doesn't respond. "If you had I am sure there is already a deal to give them gold of the mountain. They played a part in this too."  
Saphira glared at him as Smaug turned to go. She stepped forward to shift into a dragon when she heard Thorin yell at the dragon.  
"Here, you witless worm!" He yelled a top of several dozen boulders.  
Smaug hissed and narrowed his eyes at Thorin's mockery. He turned and glared at the dwarf. "You."  
"I am taking back what you stole," Thorin declared.  
Bilbo and Saphira jog behind pillars on the left side of the large room watching Smaug stalk towards Thorin and listened in on their conversation.  
"You will take nothing from me dwarf," Smaug sneered venomously. "I laid low your warriors of old, I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King Under the Mountain!"  
The dragon supported himself with two stone pillars on both side to get closer to Thorin listening to the dwarf reply to Smaug's claim upon the mountain. "This is not your kingdom," Thorin said firmly, holding a chain with his right hand. "These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold and we will have our revenge."  
Thorin grabbed a rope with his left hand and pulled it, yelling loudly to the other dwarves behind the stone to let go. Saphira and Bilbo watch in surprise as the boulders are moved away to reveal a massive golden dwarf, gold that hasn't set enough in time.  
"They call that revenge?!" Saphira exclaimed coldly.  
Smaug stared at the dwarf in awe, gaping at its beauty that clouded the dragon's mind for a moment. When the right of the dwarf spluttered out Smaug growled in surprise and the entire statue broke down into liquid, falling apart as the dragon roared trying to get away as it flooded the ground beneath him. The force of the gold caused the dragon to fall down as the gold covered on top of him and going still for a moment. The dwarves might have thought they had won but Smaug leaped out of the gold, clumsily walking towards the exit making Bilbo jump and hide behind another pillar.  
"Revenges?! Revenge?!" Smaug yelled angrily. "I'll show you revenge!"  
He ran out of the mountain, smashing through the front gate that was once sealed and took to the sky where the last of the gold fell off his body. Saphira and Bilbo race out of the mountain and climbed up on some rock formation, watching the dragon fly towards the town.  
"Oh what have we done?!" Bilbo gasped in disbelief.

Saphira growled and jumped down from the rock formation and towards stairs that would lead up to a broken platform. The hobbit quickly followed her as her body glowed a devious, dark pink.  
"Saphira, no!" Bilbo yelled urgently.  
Saphira stopped suddenly and turned to look at the hobbit, who stopped in surprise of her angry expression. "I have to Bilbo, it is the only way to stop Smaug from taking so many lives from Esgaroth."  
"But the dwarves..." Bilbo began.  
"It is inevitable that they will find out Bilbo," Saphira said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry my friend, but I have to kill Smaug."  
Bilbo opened his mouth to speak when Saphira raced to the top of the platform and jumped off the edge. Her body exploded into the shade of a large, wyrm-like dragon with pink wings, aqua eyes and a pink underbelly, the rest of her scales were black and her long, curved horns were snow white, as were her claws and knife at the tip of her tail. She roared loudly and flew towards Smaug who had circled the town and began to unleash a fire storm upon the town. Saphira charged at him as circled round for another attack, grabbing him hard and forcing him away from the town and bit into his shoulder. Smaug roared in anger pain and threw her off, smiling when he saw Saphira angle herself.  
"Well, well look at what the dragon dragged in," He mocked as they hovered above the water, facing each other. "Good, I look forward to fighting you."  
"Don't test me Smaug!" Saphira hissed. "You have no idea whom you are dealing with!"  
She lunged forward, her jaw opened and unleashing a dark yellow, purple fire at Smaug's left side attempting to hit where the black arrow left its mark. Smaug roared and avoided the fire, turning back to attack the town.  
"Oi! Your fight is with me Smaug!" Saphira hissed, diving after the fleeing dragon.  
He unleashed some fire upon the town, but was short lived when Saphira bit the back of his neck, gripping his back with her claws and pulling him away from the town again. A shadow dragon may not be a massive dragon, they are extremely slim and very powerful. Their most powerful attack, shadow fury, can be enacted at any time but is only used in dire circumstance and can causes the land to split if in close proximity. This type of power Saphira has only used once in her lifetime, and drained so much out of her she couldn't shift into a dragon again for six months. The shadow fury was on her mind, but she felt she didn't need it against Smaug. Smaug finally turned his attention to Saphira and the two began to lunge at each other, snapping their teeth, scratching and breathing fire. When she could Saphira used the knife at the end of her tail to slice at Smaug.  
"Impressive," Smaug compliments, panting heavily with wounds over his body. "This is fun."  
"It most certainly isn't fun for me!" Saphira roared as she lunged at Smaug, biting into his chest and open scale causing the dragon to roar in pain.

Bard broke out of his cell with the use of the Master's body. He broke in the armory collecting a bow and quiver of arrows before breaking out onto the roof. He saw Smaug and a black dragon fighting each causing him to frown in confusion. No one saw this new dragon earlier, and why it was attacking Smaug only told him it was also after the gold in the mountain. It mattered not as he climbed onto the roof and made his way towards the bell tower, glancing over his shoulder to see the dragons flying towards him. He jumped down the side over a roof as the dragons' claws hit the roof tops above him, he pull out an arrow and stuck it into the roof to keep himself from falling into the water.  
"Keep running Smaug!" A strong, familiar female voice hissed. "You cannot hide from me!"  
Bard pulled himself back up and jumped onto a roof, stopping and looking at the black dragon. She was much smaller then Smaug, less than half his size and had pink wings and pink underbelly with a knife at the tip of her tail.  
"That loose scale underneath your wing," She continued venomously. "I was glad a friend told me about it, it gives me the advantage."  
The man's eyes widen at her sudden announcement. There was only one female who heard about it from Thorin's company, and that was the girl Saphira. He gasped at the realisation and ran towards the bell tower. He watched Saphira lunge at Smaug, breathing dark fire against the open scale causing the dragon to stumble back and turn, hitting chest against the water to put it out. Bard cutting the rope that kept the bell ringing and stood proud.  
"Saphira!" He yelled. The black dragon turned her head towards him in surprise. "Is that you?"  
The dragon hovered, staring at him contemplating her answer. She opened her mouth to speak with Smaug's jaw bit down onto her right wing causing her to scream in pain and swing her tail at Smaug, trying to throw him off. The scream that escaped the dragon's lips was a mix of dragon and human. Arming his bow, he fired the arrow at Smaug who let Saphira go in surprise. The Dragoness fell into the buildings below and stood back up, glaring at the dragon. Smaug flew towards Bard with his mouth open to fire, getting distracted again by Saphira's flame into his eyes. She leaped upwards, gripping his chest with her claws and breathed her fire into the loose scale, her jaw was practically against the dragon as Smaug's chest lit up with purple as her fire coursed through his body strongly. Saphira pulled her head away and flew up higher, still holding onto Smaug's body and dropped him onto the Master who was trying to leave with a boatful of gold. His eyes stopped glowing and his body goes completely limp. Panting, Saphira landed on top of a building to catch her breath and looked up at Bard.  
"You're welcome," She breathed loudly.  
The man frowned and armed his bow, aiming the arrow at her. "You're a dragon?!"  
Saphira nodded. "Yes, and I am sorry I had to keep it from you," She replied softly. "But you must understand I had to keep it a secret. I am not your enemy Bard, and I am sorry I couldn't prevent the damage Smaug has already done to Laketown."  
"Yeah, and what about the dwarves?!" He yelled. "Are they alive?"  
"Yes, alive and completely well," Saphira confirmed strongly. "They didn't know either."  
"Until now right?" Bard said coldly.  
Saphira glanced at the mountain sadly. "Perhaps, if they saw me that is."  
She sighed deeply, spread her wings and leaped into the sky. "I will see you soon Bard."  
Beating her wings, Bard watched Saphira fly back to the mountain. She wasn't flying right due to her injured wing, but managed to get to the mountain fine and he lowered his weapon. Running down the bell tower Bard found a boat to leave Laketown and head to the shoreline to meet up with the people and his children.


	32. Beginning of the End

Bilbo watched the Dragoness leave as she flew after Smaug towards Laketown. She was already late as Smaug was already raining down fire upon the poor people. He felt incredibly guilty for them as he sat down, glancing at the ground in silence. He glanced up when all the dwarves had raced up to see the devastation. Thorin was the only one who took one glance and walk back down the stairs to stare at the gate of Erebor like something was speaking to him, keeping him there.  
"Poor souls," Balin said sadly as he watched the fire burn.  
Bilbo could just see the two dragons fighting from the distance, he had yet to hear if any of the dwarves had actually seen Saphira turn into the dragon. He wondered how many dragons she could actually shift into, but that was a question for another tale.  
"Where's Saphira?" Dwalin asked, looking around seeing she was nowhere to be seen.  
"Still in the mountain I think," Bofur said staring at Laketown.  
"No," The dwarf said, looking at Bilbo. "She ran out with the halfling. Where is she Bilbo?"  
Bilbo was silent, swallowing nervously. Dwalin stared at him with a face of despair that turned into a firm expression when he didn't answer straight. He glanced at Laketown with narrowed eyes and looked back at the hobbit.  
"She's, uh, she's…" Bilbo stammered slowly.  
"Fighting Smaug," Dwalin finished bluntly.  
Most of the dwarves gasped, jumping a little when Dwalin made the statement. Both Bilbo and Balin glance at each other in alarm now that one dwarf had figured Saphira out.  
"She's the Dragoness isn't she?" He asked, walking towards the hobbit. "Please tell me, or I will ask her myself when she returns!"  
"Dwalin," Balin said softly, catching his brother's attention who stopped and looked at the grey dwarf. "Yes, she is the Dragoness."  
"How long have you known?" Kili asked in a tone that was full of betrayal.  
"Since after the eagles dropped us off," Balin replied softly. "But you needn't worry, Saphira is on our side. She doesn't care about the gold, she came with us because she wanted to."  
"More like because she had to," Fili grumbled.  
Bilbo glanced at Thorin who made no movement. He was still staring at the mountain and probably didn't hear anything the dwarves were talking about. It was probably for the better until Saphira returned and told the dwarves herself.  
"I believe she had to come too," Dwalin said looking at Laketown. "She was uncomfortable around us at the start, she own a unicorn, had a dragon tattoo, pulled a sword from a stone and received a dragon necklace from Rivendell, now it all makes sense."  
"She wanted to you," Bilbo said looking at the dwarves. "Believe me, she wanted to. But she wanted to wait until we reached Erebor."  
"Why? Because she was afraid we'd reject her?" Gloin snorted angrily.  
"Not just that," Bilbo sighed, looking down at Thorin. "I believe there's more to it than that and she will tell us when she's ready not before."  
The dwarves murmured among themselves and turned their attention back to Laketown. They were not happy Saphira has been the Dragoness all along, and boy was she going to get some brutal tongue lashing from them when she returned. They soon feel a tremor in the earth.  
"What was that?" Ori asked, startled from where he sat.  
"The dragon, it fell I saw it," Bilbo replied, walking forward.  
"Which one I wonder," Dwalin growled.  
"It's dead," The hobbit continued softly, turning to face the dwarves. "Smaug is dead."  
The dwarves smile at each other about this, except for Dwalin who was still glaring at the Laketown as if he could see Saphira. They hear ravens cawing loudly and look up to see several flying towards the mountain.  
"By my beard I think he's right," Gloin said looking at the sky. "Look there, the ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain."  
"Aye, word will spread," Balin said with a smile. "Before long every soul in Middle Earth will know. The dragon is dead!"  
The dwarves cheer loudly as Thorin walks down the stairs towards Erebor. Bilbo glanced down and saw him walking, leaving them behind without a single word.

"Look!" Kili gasped suddenly, pointing to the water at a black figure coming towards them. "It's her!"  
Bilbo looked back to see the dragon flying towards them. He was right, Saphira was returning to them. But something was wrong, her flying pattern wasn't right. One of her wings appeared to be damaged and it was causing her trouble.  
"By my beard!" Bofur gasped, walking backwards. "She's smaller than Smaug."  
"Indeed," Balin nodded. "Most of the ancient dragons weren't very big. The largest of those dragons were the celestial dragons, and the rarest of them all, the aurora dragons."  
"Aurora dragons? As in, the aurora borealis?" Oin asked curiously. "We don't get those around here."  
"Some parts we do," Balin said gently. "It is said the aurora dragons have the ability to breathe life into the earth, can call upon the spirits of their ancestors and have a voice that will trump elves in their song."  
"Sounds almost beautiful," Kili said.  
Saphira saw the dwarves up on the platform and dived into a shallow dive to land in a wide space of Dale. The dwarves and hobbit climb down the stairs to meet her there. She landed heavily, with a loud groan and visible wince, she looked up to see the dwarves running towards her. Looking around Saphira saw no sign of Thorin.  
"How dare you!" Dwalin yelled fiercely at Saphira with his finger pointing at her. "How dare you tell us lies about the Dragoness!"  
"We deserved to know Saphira!" Kili added angrily.  
"You will not go back into that mountain!" Bofur yelled.  
Saphira widened her eyes and growled deeply as the company stop in front of her. "Keep your precious gold!" She hissed. "I care not for a single coin of that treasure. It is not mine to take, nor is it your place to judge me for killing Smaug for you."  
"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Fili snapped.  
"You're nothing more than a snake among us," Dwalin sneered.  
Saphira lowered her head, snapping her teeth in front of the dwarf startling him and causing him to fall backwards. "I am not a snake!" She snarled. "I had to lie so I could continue this journey with you. Do you think Thorin would have let me come with you if he knew I was the Dragoness?"  
"No," Bilbo answered bluntly.  
"No indeed," Saphira said, lifting her head a little. "I am sorry I lied to you, I wanted to tell you all but I couldn't under the unique circumstances of dragon hating dwarves. I am not Smaug, and never will be."  
"Was this all a way to get into bed with Thorin?" Kili asked coldly.  
Balin and Bilbo gasped in horror as Saphira's eyes turning sharply to the young dwarf. She hissed, curling her lips into a venomous snarl. "You must be completely and utterly disrespectful to ask such a question!?" She snapped. "I didn't come on this quest just so I can be close to Thorin intimately. I care for him, one could I say I love him for who he is, and he has approached me on his own. So pull your head out of the sand Kili, and grow up!"  
The dwarves were silent, glancing at each other and then back at the mountain. When Saphira saw it was safe to turn, her body glowed briefly and she shifts back to a human with clothes almost completely ripping and cradling her right arm with her left that was severely damaged, bleeding heavily with the wound stretching to her back. The dwarves gasp and Oin rips off some of his clothes and began wrapping it around the wound to help stop the blood flow.  
"Smaug got you did he?" Balin asked, holding Saphira's arm gently.  
She nodded. "Yeah, and Bard knows now too."  
Balin gasped. "How?"  
"He heard my voice and recognised it," She replied. She hissed when Oin tightened the bandage, but doesn't complain. "Where's Thorin?"  
"In the mountain," Oin said. "Let's get you inside and clean that wound up and get you some new clothes"  
"Are you going to tell Thorin?" Dwalin asked as they walk to the mountain. "Because if you don't…"  
Saphira glared at Dwalin. "I will tell him, not you!" She snapped. "If you do, I will cut out your tongue and shave off all your beard and hair."  
Dwalin widened his eyes at the threat and stays silent.

They enter the mountain and there was no sign of Thorin anywhere. Oin and Balin guide Saphira to where the physician's courters used to be and began to treat her wound. Bilbo went with them to assist.  
"I'll be fine boys," Saphira said wearily.  
"No, you're not fine," Balin said firmly as he mixed some herbs. "You might heal quickly Saphira, but you don't want to get a fever from an infection."  
"Fine," She sighed, waving her left hand lazily.  
She looked up when she heard the sound of heavy feet running into the room and gasps when she saw Thorin, who was now dressed in some rather obscure, fancy dwarvish armour and robe. He saw her and ran over to her.  
"Are you okay?" He asked worryingly, glancing at the wound. "What happened?"  
"It's okay, it looked worse before," Saphira replied sarcastically.  
Thorin frowned. "You think this is a joke?!"  
"No," She sighed, lowering her eyes. "Sorry, I was trying to make a joke of a bad thing."  
"Bad time to do it Saphira," He said bluntly. He glanced at the wound again. "How did you get such an injury?"  
"I cut myself on a sharp object when Bilbo and I were running from Smaug," Saphira replied.  
Oin rose an eyebrow at her lie, but said nothing as he worked stitching her wound.  
"Will she be able to stay with me tonight?" Thorin asked Oin.  
Oin glanced up in surprise and nodded. "I don't see why not."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Balin asked uncertainly.  
"I won't hurt her," Thorin said. "You can trust me you know."  
"Yes, I can trust you," Saphira said softly.  
The dwarf smiled and stayed with Saphira until the hobbit and dwarves were finished dressing and stitching her wound. He helps her up and leads her to a massive room that was twice the size of the inn room they had stayed in. Saphira looked around and saw what use to be very expensive and fine decorations fit for a king.  
"Was this…Thror's room?" Saphira asked slowly.  
Thorin nodded. "Yes it was," He answered softly.  
She turned to look at him. "Perhaps we should go to your old room instead."  
He shook his head. "Nah, I am the king here now so I will take this room, no matter how painful it will be."  
Saphira was shocked to say the least. Thorin already thought he was king, and there hasn't even been a coronation. She sighed and turned to see what looked to be a bathroom.  
"I have prepared a bath for you," The dwarf said, nudging her towards the bathroom.  
Saphira walked slowly and peaked around the corner to see the bathroom. It wasn't too massive, but it had what was required. The large bath in the centre had flower petals around it and the bathroom was full of soapy water. Smiling, she glanced over her shoulder to see Thorin walking to the bed.  
"Will you join me?" She asked sweetly.  
Thorin looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure? Your arm…"  
"It's fine," Saphira interrupts softly, walking into the bathroom and removing her ripped clothes.  
She had just climbed in when she saw Thorin walking in removing his clothes himself. The bath was made out of a special metal, it sat above some coals that were currently alight and heating the water from beneath. It was heavenly, she could smell the flower petals around the tub. The dwarf climbs in and they both talk. It was small talk while the dwarf offered to help Saphira due to her injury. She accepts it and she returns the favour. When clean, they both climb out of the tub and Thorin tips the water down a massive drain that led to the outside somewhere. She dried herself and walked into the bedroom to find some clothes.  
"You won't need clothes tonight my love," Thorin said softly, grabbing her from behind.  
Saphira turned to look at him surprise. "Thorin, I am…" She began, but was cut off when his lips slammed into hers.  
Sighing, she accepted it. She was going to tell him about her being the Dragoness that night, but decided he has had enough troubles for one day and allowed him to lay with her again that night. Saphira wanted to make the most of their love and passion knowing it could be their last. And that hurt her deeper than any dragon's bite.


	33. Growing Madness

Saphira awoke to find herself alone in the bed again. It wasn't much a surprise to her, but it didn't bother her too much since they were now in Erebor and there was little to worry about. At least, nothing to worry about for now. She sat up yawning to find some new clothes at the end of the bed. She hoped they would fit her when she got up and tried them all on. When she found a dress that very more comfortable then the rest she settled with it. The silk was very soft with a golden, brown colour to it with a faded pattern on it. Saphira guessed it was either floral or it had leaves on it, but it didn't matter. Clothes are clothes to her. She turned away from the mirror to leave when the door opened suddenly, startling Saphira.  
She narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was. "Ever heard of knocking?" She asked irritably.  
"Sorry lass," Balin said apologetically. "I didn't realise you were up and about. I just came in to check on your injury."  
Saphira sighed and waved her left hand for Balin to come closer. "Very well," She said softly. "How long have I been asleep?"  
"You mean you know you slept for quite a while?" Balin asked in surprise as he began to remove the bandage.  
"Yea," She nodded. "When I exert quite a bit of energy, especially when I shift, my body energy drains quickly and I could sleep for a week if I use a lot. So tell me, how long have I been asleep?"  
"Almost three days," Balin replied softly, not taking his eyes off her wound. "Well, you are a fast healer."  
Saphira chuckled softly. "Thanks."  
Her injury wasn't as nasty as it was before, it had already healed enough so an infection wouldn't get in. It still hurt a bit but it was better now.  
"I hope I didn't worry anyone during my sleep," Saphira said.  
"Unfortunately you did," Balin smiled as he applied some ointment onto her wound. "Thorin thought you were sick."  
"I'll have to apologise to him later," She chuckled softly. "Where is he anyway?"  
Balin's face dropped which surprised Saphira. "He's looking for the Arkenstone."  
"Really?" Saphira frowned. "I did see it once…"  
"Perhaps you did and it's lost among the gold again," He said as he dress her wound with a new bandage.  
"Or perhaps it's no longer in among the gold," Saphira said. "Smaug could have easily hit it with his claws."  
"True, and speaking of which," Balin looked at Saphira with a serious look. "Did you tell Thorin that you are the Dragoness?"  
Saphira's face saddened and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry," She said softly. "I wanted to but I decided against it. He had enough on his plate and I felt I should tell him later."  
"It's too late now lassie," He said sadly. "I fear the sickness is taking a hold of him."  
Saphira sighed and nodded in understanding. She hated that she didn't tell Thorin now and kicked herself mentally for it. There was nothing more she can do now.  
"Can you show me where the kitchen is?" Saphira asked, standing up with a smile on her face. "I am starved."  
Balin laughed loudly. "Of course lass, follow me and I'm sure we can convince Bombur to rustle up something for you," He said walking to the door.  
Saphira followed him out the door quickly.

The company wasn't exactly happy Saphira didn't tell Thorin about her at this stage but understood her reason behind it. Thorin himself was extremely relieved she was awake and walking around again. While he was relieved to see her Saphira saw something new in his eyes. He looked at her as if she was something precious like the gold in the chamber where Smaug once slept. He was withdrawn and spoke little now, often searching through the gold for the Arkenstone. It alarmed her that he wouldn't eat much or sleep even when she offered herself to him to get him to sleep with her. Bilbo tried talking to him, Balin tried talking to him and even his nephews tried talking to him but nothing seemed to get through. It was like talking to a stone wall with Thorin now and each day it grew worse. Soon Saphira decided to go exploring Erebor to find Excalibur. Bilbo decided to tag along as he was searching for some escape from Thorin for the time being. Both seemed important to Thorin as he had all his kin searching for the Arkenstone but told her and Bilbo to stay back and take a rest as they had done enough for the company.  
"It's so good to explore Erebor without worry now," Saphira said happily, looking around at the fine stonework the dwarves had put into the kingdom many years ago.  
"I know what you mean," Bilbo smiled. "I'm just glad that Thorin didn't see us slip away."  
Saphira shrugged. "We shan't be missed."  
"You will be," Bilbo said gently. "Thorin will notice your absence."  
"Maybe," She sighed softly. "But it seems I am now nothing more to him then a piece of gold coin under his feet. What happened to our dwarf leader?"  
"It's this place," The hobbit said bluntly. "We all need to leave. I doubt Thorin will even come with us, he will probably call us all traitors."  
"Probably," Saphira agreed with a single nod. "He would not part with me, nor would he part with the Arkenstone. Speaking of which…"  
"Yes I have it," Bilbo said quickly. "But don't tell anyone. Smaug said something about it that has made me question whether I should give it to Thorin or not."  
Saphira smiled and nodded. "I understand. Can I see it properly?"  
"Sure," Bilbo nodded, sticking his hand into his jacket and pulling out the white stone.  
He puts it into Saphira's open hand and she looks at it. It was an impressive stone, it was rare and beautiful. There was almost something magical about it, something Saphira couldn't put her finger on. Yes it glowed a bright, white, but the colours of blue and red emanating from the stone as well made it more impressive.  
"All this greed over one, single stone," Saphira sighed sadly. "Here, keep it. Thorin doesn't suspect you."  
"He will," Bilbo said, taking the stone back and putting it back in his jacket.  
"Then perhaps you should take the stone and go," Saphira suggests as they continue walking towards where they remember where forges were. "The people of Laketown need the gold that was promised to rebuild their lives, and Thorin probably won't even bat an eye to their plight after we woke Smaug."  
Bilbo widened his eyes. "No, I don't need to leave yet," He said shaking his head.  
"Soon you will," Saphira said as they rounded the corner into the forge room. "I hate to think what Thorin might do to you if he knew withheld that stone from him."  
"You think I should be afraid of Thorin?" Bilbo asked with a frown.  
"I would," Saphira said, looking at Bilbo. "If I were in your shoes, I would."  
"And I hate to think what Thorin will do to _you_ when he discovers your true identity," Bilbo said.  
Saphira stopped, looking around at the forges that had cooled down. "I know, but I am much harder to break then a hobbit," She sighed.  
Saphira and Bilbo search the forge room for Excalibur silently. They split up searching through the carnage of rock and metal until Saphira spotted the hilt of the sword sticking out of the stone wall. Chuckling, she pulled it out from the stone and checked over the blade. The blade wasn't scratched or damaged, it still had the same beauty as it always had.  
"I found it Bilbo!" She yelled loudly.  
"Okay, I'm coming back to you!" Bilbo called back.  
Saphira waited until she saw the hobbit running back to her and they both head back to the company feeling happy.

When they arrived back the company were surprised to see them with Excalibur in Saphira's hand. They were tired from searching for the Arkenstone most of the day and Thorin was growing impatient. They were all doubting that the Arkenstone was actually in amongst the gold and gems.  
"Don't worry boys," Saphira reassured them gently. "I am sure you will find it."  
"You told Balin you saw it," Dwalin said looking at her suspiciously. "Where did you see it?"  
"It was at the bottom of the mound when I saw it," She replied honestly. "When Smaug lunged at Bilbo I took my eyes off it and got the dragon's attention. I didn't see it after that so I am assuming he hit the stone accidently and sent it somewhere where it's hard to reach."  
"I hope so," Nori said wearily.  
"Yeah, Thorin is growing more irritable every day," Ori added sadly. "Why has he changed so suddenly?"  
"I don't know," Oin sighed. "It's as if something has gripped his heart and possessed him. I don't ever remember Thorin loving gold so much before now."  
They fall silent when they heard heavy footsteps walking towards the company. They look up to see Thorin walking in, still dressed as though he believed he was the King Under the Mountain and looked around at them. His eyes glide over Excalibur and widen.  
"I see you've found Excalibur Saphira," Thorin said, looking up at her.  
She looked at it briefly and smiled at him. "Yes I found it stuck in the wall in the forge room," She said gently.  
The dwarf smirked slightly. "How very unusual."  
Saphira chuckled softly. "Don't worry, there's not a scratch or hint of damage to it."  
"Good," He said walking forward. "May I have it?"  
"Excuse me?" Saphira frowned in surprise.  
"May I have it?" The dwarf repeated the question.  
Saphira looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why do you want it?"  
"Because I'm the king," Thorin replied.  
"Okay Thorin, you know this is my sword," She said irritably. "You may hold it, you may touch, but you cannot claim it as your own weapon. Why do you want it? It was forged in the fire of a dragon, and yet you want it. Why? Because it has a gold hilt and gold imbedded into the blade?"  
"I don't expect you to understand," Thorin said coldly.  
"I don't care Thorin!" Saphira snapped. "You are not getting my sword. I pulled it from its stone, not you."  
The dwarf glared at her. They both glare at each other until Thorin walks back and turns away. He storms to the throne room leaving the company shocked at Thorin's sudden reaction over Saphira's sword. Saphira was angry at him for even demanding to take it from her. She now considered leaving soon to take Excalibur to Mandalay and hide it underneath the castle next to Dark Excalibur in another stone.  
"I am sorry lass," Dwalin said softly, surprising Saphira turned and looked at him. "Thorin shouldn't have asked for that sword."  
"No, he should not have asked," Saphira agreed. She held up the sword and looked at the blade. "Why would he want something that was created by the help of a creature he hates so much?"  
"We'll go ask lass," Balin said, standing up. "Come brother, we might be able to find out ourselves."  
"I'll go with you," Bilbo said following the dwarf.  
Balin smiled as he, Dwalin and Bilbo leave to find Thorin in the throne room to have a little chat. Saphira couldn't believe what Thorin had asked of her. She didn't want to change who can touch the sword yet, there was still honour in the dwarf she was sure of it. She just had to find him again.


	34. Brewing Storm

Saphira hid Excalibur from Thorin by using her magic to disguise it as a regular sword and putting it in the armory with the other swords that were there. It was the only way she could think of keeping the sword from Thorin. It had been a couple days since Thorin demanded the sword from Saphira and has kept asking her where it was. She found another room to keep to herself in, even though Thorin never slept in the bed in the king's quarters unless he was extremely tired. She passed the time by hanging with Bilbo and telling stories about Mandalay, especially about the stories that told about the time when hobbits live in the land with the dragons. It seemed to Saphira he was curious about the roots of the hobbit race and it excited him to know that they were once considered a noble people. She used this to pretty much avoid Thorin as much as she could now. When they did talk he was only interested in talking about the Arkenstone and the whereabouts of Excalibur, he was never interested in what Saphira had to say anymore. But what he did tell her recently chilled her bones to the core. She was eating some food on her as she had become more hungry than usual in the last couple days when she heard Thorin walking in.  
"Ah, there you are," He said gently.  
She turned and looked at him. "Here I am," She said bluntly. "What do you need me for?"  
"I want to let you know something," Thorin said walking closer to her.  
"Okay," Saphira said slowly, confused by this.  
"The Dragoness, I assume she's near right?" He asked softly.  
Saphira nodded. "Yes, closer than you think."  
"I hope so," He said in a cold tone.  
"You hope so?" She exclaimed in surprise.  
"Yes, so I can rip her heart out before taking Erebor like Smaug did," Thorin finished coldly.  
Saphira gasped, dropping her plate in surprise causing it to break and spill the last of her food. She felt her body shake at Thorin's hate towards the Dragoness who he believes he never met.  
"Sorry to surprise you," Thorin send, kneeling down and gathering the broken plate and spoiled food. "But that is what I will do should I meet the Dragoness."  
Saphira felt her throat tighten. She smiled briefly and nodded confidently when the dwarf looked at her. He cleared away the broken plate and left a shocked, hurt Saphira behind. She clenched her fists as she felt like crying, but it never came.  
"Lass?" Balin's voice came when the dwarf walked in. "Are you alright?"  
Saphira looked at Balin sadly and shook her head. "He wants to kill the Dragoness."  
Balin's face saddened and he walked over to her, giving her a tight hug. "Oh lass I am so sorry."  
She finally bursts into tears and buried her face into the grey dwarf's shoulder. There was no way Saphira could tell Thorin who she was now. It had to remain locked away for good at this time. Until Thorin's madness goes away, there was nothing Saphira could do or say about the Dragoness in front of Thorin.

She tossed and turned that night in her bed, her thoughts burned at the cold words Thorin had told her that day. Saphira couldn't sleep, everytime she closed her eyes she envisioned Thorin's anger and Excalibur in his hand ready to give her a final strike of the blade. She couldn't, and will not believe Thorin would do that to her. When she gave up on sleep Saphira left her room and heard voices at the gate of Erebor. Frowning, Saphira walked to the gate to find the dwarves piling boulders at the entrance as if they were expecting an attack.  
"What's going on?" She asked Kili who was pulling a cart of boulders with Bilbo pushing from behind.  
"I'm not sure," Kili said, glancing at her briefly. "Uncle wants us to fortify the gate."  
"There's no imminent attack on the mountain is there?" Saphira looked at the gate where the dwarves were piling up the stone.  
"Not that we know of," Bilbo said.  
"I want this fortress made safe by sunup," Thorin ordered loudly. Saphira watched him approach the gate as he spoke. "This mountain was hard-won, I will not see it taken again."  
"The people of Latetown have nothing," Kili said, dropping the cart in shock of what his uncle had just said. "They came to us in need, they have lost everything."  
"Do not tell me what they have lost," Thorin said. "I know well enough their hardship." He turned to look at Dale. Saphira now saw there were fires alight in the ruined city and caught on with why Thorin wanted to fortify the mountain. "Those who lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." Saphira half agreed with Thorin on that. "More stone! Bring more stone to the gate!"  
Thorin turned to hoist more stone on the gate. Saphira stared at Thorin in shock. He believed the people of Laketown were here to take the mountain from him. She clenched her fists tightly as her stare turned into a glare quickly.  
"You must be joking if you think that living through dragon fire is enough Thorin," She said loudly catching the dwarves' attention. "The least they need is food and clean water, we have enough of that here and we could give it to them. There are families in there, children, babies, are you going to turn them away based upon your fear of the mountain being taken?"  
Thorin glared at her. "They should be grateful," He sneered. "They didn't come here for help Saphira, and you know it."  
"No!" She snapped. "No I know why they are in Dale. Dale has enough shelter to keep them from the weather and to keep warm, but they cannot survive without food or water. What is wrong with you?"  
"You do not tell me what to do!" Thorin yelled angrily at her. "You might become my queen Saphira but you are not there yet. Do not treat me as if I was some servant!"  
Saphira shook her head as her expression turned to sadness. She turned her back to Thorin as she bit her lip. She decided to the head back to her room to try to sleep again when she felt dizzy and almost stumbled over her feet when she felt hands steady her.  
"Easy there Saphira," She heard Kili's voice. "Are you alright?"  
She blinked and looked at him. "I'm...I'm not sure," She breathed. "Let me sit for a moment."  
Kili helped steady her while she lowered herself to the floor. Caressing her head Saphira doesn't hear Oin come over to check on her. She had no fever and no reason to suddenly feel lightheaded.  
"What's wrong with her now?" Thorin called.  
"She almost stumbled over her own feet," Kili answered, glancing at his uncle briefly. "She's fine."  
"Yes, I am," Saphira said softly. "I am just tired."  
"If you say so lass," Oin said, standing up and helping her to her feet. "You know where to find me if you feel sick."  
Saphira smiled and nodded her thanks to the dwarf before walking slowly away. She had a frown on her face as she slowly made her way back to her room. She never gets dizzy or lightheaded. It past quickly however and she hoped it was only a one off thing. When she did reach her room she finally caught sleep and slept very deeply.

Saphira awoke again feeling very refreshed and much better. She got up and ate with the dwarves happily as though she almost didn't stumble the night before. Oin checked her over just in case, and checked her wound which was healing very quickly, it was almost gone and there was no scar at all. She didn't see Thorin again as usual and decided to see what the gate looked like finished. It wasn't too bad at all, a nice defence against people who came without again siege weapons at least. Climbing the stairs Saphira looked out to the city, breathing in the fresh air and was alarmed when she saw familiar armor standing on the walls of Dale. There were elves almost everywhere, and that made her gasp.  
"Oh no!" She whispered. "Thranduil."  
She saw a man on a white, grey horse cantering towards the mountain. It was Bard, and things were not looking peachy at all. Saphira turned to see Thorin walking past the others quickly when he heard the sound of hooves on the path.  
"Come on," He said to the company, walking up the stairs to look over the wall.  
He and the dwarves saw the elves that had filled the city of Dale, all were looking at the mountain and waiting for orders from their king. Bard rounded a corner in plain sight of the dwarves. Thorin wasn't happy but didn't pull out a bow since he wasn't an elf.  
Bard slowed the horse to a halt as he spoke loudly. "Hail Thorin, Son of Thrain," He said loudly. "We are glad to see you alive beyond hope."  
"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked firmly.  
"Why does the King Under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hold?" Bard asked back.  
"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed!" Thorin snapped.  
"My Lord, we have not come to rob you," Bard reassured the dwarf. "But to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"  
Thorin nodded and gestured with his head to come closer. The dwarf walks down the stairs as Bard dismounted his horse. He glanced up at Saphira and narrowed his eyes at her briefly as he approached the stone gate. She flinched when a raven flew over her head, cawing loudly. Saphira glanced back wondering where it came from but saw the company had all descended down stairs to listen to the conversation. She walked down stairs quickly as well to listen to the dwarf who was now beside the hole in the wall.  
"I'm listening," He said softly.  
"On behalf of the people of Laketown I ask that you honour your pledge," Bard began in a firm tone. "A share of the treasure so that they may rebuild their lives."  
"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door," Thorin sneered, smirking slightly.  
"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms," Bard warned.  
"And your threats do not sway me," The dwarf replied, not caring about the words Bard said to him.  
"What of your conscience?" Bard asked softly. "Does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you help, and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death."  
"When did the people of Laketown come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?" Thorin snarled, glaring at the man.  
"A bargain was struck!" Bard exclaimed.  
"A bargain!" Thorin snapped. "What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragon Slayer, why should I honour such terms?"  
Saphira was as equally surprised as Bard when Thorin believed he slayed the dragon. She tensed a little as she listened in on the conversation, glancing at the company nervously.  
"Because you gave us your word," Bard replied softly. "Does that mean nothing?"  
Thorin peels away from the hole and leans again the stone wall, looking at the company as thought about his answer. Saphira didn't bother crossing her fingers, he was far too gone to make the right answer.  
"Be gone!" Thorin yelled. "Ere our arrows fly!"  
Bard hit the wall angrily and walked back quickly to his horse. The company climbed up to watch him leave when the man looked up at Thorin with pain in his eyes.  
"Oh, and by the way it wasn't me who killed Smaug," He said loudly. "It was someone close to you."  
He turned and asked his horse to canter back to Dale. Saphira held her breath when Bard told Thorin the truth of who killed Smaug. He was unsure about it himself but said nothing.  
"What are you doing?!" Bilbo asked in concern. "You cannot go to war."  
"This does not concern you," Thorin replied firmly.  
"Excuse me, but in case you haven't noticed there is an army of elves out there!" Bilbo snapped. "Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are in fact outnumbered."  
Thorin looked at the hobbit with a smirk. "Not for much longer," He said.  
"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked, just as surprised by the response as the rest of the company.  
"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves," He replied slowly. "We have reclaimed Erebor, now we defend it."  
He walks down stairs as the dwarves murmur amongst each other. Bilbo glanced at Balin who looked away with pain in his eyes. Now they were preparing for war. Bilbo later told Saphira about the dragoness sickness Balin had told him about. Saphira already knew it had affected Thorin, and she knew Bard had almost given her away to Thorin. She wasn't angry at him as she couldn't be bothered to be angry at him. She was angry at Thorin, and Thranduil who had brought his army over a handful of gems that were meant to be left for him from his wife.


	35. Dragoness Revealed

The dwarves destroyed on of the statues so it could fall and destroy the bridge that connected the land to the entrance of the mountain. Thorin was absolutely serious about going to war against the men and elves in Dale with no regard for the consequences he has set in motion. Saphira felt Bard's pain about Thorin's refusal on giving them what he promised. Both Bilbo and Saphira had vouched for Thorin and it was just thrown away like a piece of paper. The dwarves had begun to grab their armour, clean it and polish, they sifted through the weapons to clean and sharpen them ready for war in the morning. The company happily obliged there was still the fear of dying the next day that was on their minds. Saphira, on the other hand, had to deal with more dizzy spells and the churn of her stomach that put her off any food that day. She began to think through the symptoms she was having, she didn't go to any of the dwarves for help she wanted to do this on her own. She sat in the kitchen on her own, picking at the lunch she had made and nibbled at the fruit she found to try and settle her stomach.  
"There you are," She heard Kili's voice.  
Saphira looked up and smiled at him as he approached her. "Looking good Kili," She compliments the young dwarf on the armour he was wearing.  
"Thanks," He beamed, sitting beside her. "Is the impending war troubling you?"  
Saphira nodded. "It is, and something else too."  
"Are you having more dizzy spells?" Kili asked.  
"Yes I am," Saphira replied.  
"I'll go get Oin then," He said, standing to leave.  
Saphira grabbed his arm tightly, stopping him from leaving. "No, no that won't be necessary," She said quickly. "I might be able to diagnose what is wrong with me. If it is something wrong at all."  
Kili frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"I've had more symptoms, and they are all something I've never had until recently," Saphira explained.  
"Interesting," Kili said, sitting back down beside Saphira. "Any guesses?"  
Saphira thought about silently. She gasped when she realised, her hands moving to her stomach instinctively and closed her eyes. She sensed a life, no two lives within her. She opened her eyes and looked at Kili sadly.  
"I'm with child," She said softly.  
Kili's expression was absolutely priceless. At first it was shock, then changed to happiness, then back to shock again. He wasn't sure of what to say.  
"How...how is that possible?" He asked. Saphira frowned and opened her mouth to speak when Kili spoke again. "I know how babies are made, but you're not a dwarf. You're a dragon."  
Saphira chuckled softly. "I know," She said softly. "It's not impossible because I am the only one of my kin in existence. I have enough human in my blood to allow such a thing to be possible."  
Kili's face beamed. "We should tell Thorin.  
"I will tell him," Saphira said firmly. "I hope...I hope it will wake him up."  
"So do I," Kili said, hugging her tightly. "I'm going to have a cousin."  
Saphira laughed loudly at the young dwarf's comment. She made him promise not to tell anyone else about her new found pregnancy until she announced it to Thorin first.

Kili left her to finish her lunch and Saphira headed back to the armory. She took her time, thinking about how she would announce her pregnancy to Thorin. She didn't know how far along she was, she could have gotten pregnancy from the first time or the second, but it didn't matter now. She found Bilbo walking around aimlessly near the armory and he walked with her to the armory to find the dwaves still going through the armor and waeapons.  
"Master Baggins, Saphira come here!" Thorin called loudly.  
He was dressed in golden armour and was holding two shirts. They approach him and he walks towards them. Saphira gasped when she saw they were both mithril.  
"You're both going to need these," He said, holding the shirts out to them. "Put them on."  
Saphira gladly remove her coat to put on the shirt that was offered to her. She was surprised it actually fit her and was very light and comfortable.  
"These vests are made with silver steel," Thorin explained, holding up the last shirt as Bilbo pulled off his jacket. "Mithril, it was called by my forebears. No blade can pierce it."  
Bilbo slid the mithril shirt on, which fit perfectly and glanced up to see the dwarves looking at them. "I look absurd," Bilbo said, looking at himself. "I'm not a warrior, I'm a hobbit."  
"It is a gift," Thorin smiled. "A token of our friendship." He looked at Saphira after speaking to Bilbo. "And yours is a token of our love."  
"Oh, well we haven't made any love since after I woke up," Saphira grumbled.  
Thorin rolled his eyes and glanced at the other dwarves before looking at Bilbo. "True friends are hard to come by," He grabbed Bilbo's shoulder and pulls him aside. Saphira followed, a little alarmed by Thorin's sudden change in mood. "I have been blind, but now I begin to see. I am betrayed!"  
"Betrayed?" Bilbo gasped nervously.  
Thorin leaned in. "The Arkenstone, one of them has taken it," He whispered. He was talking about the Arkenstone! "One of them is false."  
"Thorin, the quest is fulfilled you've won the mountain," Bilbo said softly, relieved Thorin doesn't suspect him for holding the Arkenstone. "Is that not enough?"  
"Betrayed by my own kin," Thorin said, obviously not listening to the hobbit.  
"Now, uh, you made a promise to the people of Laketown," Bilbo continued. "Now is this treasure truly worth more then your honour? Our honour Thorin, Saphira and I were also there. We both gave our word."  
"And for that I am grateful," Thorin smiled briefly. "It was nobly done, but the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown. This gold is ours." He began to back away, speaking as if he was a dragon himself. "And ours alone. By my life, I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it."  
The dwarf and hobbit stare at each as the dwarves pass between them ready for battle. Saphira stared back at him sadly. They don't need Smaug under the mountain anymore, a new dragon has claimed his presence upon the treasure and that wasn't Saphira as all. He doesn't need to appear as a dragon to be one. The company make their way to the gate to set up watches upon the gate. Saphira decided to try and find Thorin to speak to him in private. It wasn't hard when she found him placing a helmet upon his head.  
"Thorin, can we talk?" She asked gently.  
Thorin looked at her and smiled. "Of course, you can talk to me about anything."  
Saphira smiled briefly. "I have some good news..." She began.  
"Oh no!" He gasped, interrupting her. "You're not planning to leave are you?"  
"What? No Thorin!" Saphira exclaimed.  
"I understand if you want to return to the valley to say farewell to your friends but it's too dangerous to leave now," He continued with his rambling, his eyes wide with worry.  
"I'm not going yet Thorin!" Saphira snapped. "I am not going to leave you when you need me most."  
Thorin smiled in relief. "Good, I don't want my most precious possesion to leave the mountain yet," He said walking past her.  
"Did you just say..?" Saphira gasped.  
' _Oh no Thorin I am not an item! I am a person, a person who is carrying your heirs.'_ She thinks sadly,  
Thorin leaves her alone again, leaving her wondering if she should tell him about the babies at all until after the battle. If he lived to see it that is. She walks to the gate and leaned against the stone barrier, overlooking the open field.  
" _Oh ancient ones,_ " She sighed sadly. " _Is this to be our fate? Is this pain that I feel punched through my chest going to remain, or will it fade away? I need to know so I can be prepared for tomorrow._ "  
" _Young dragon, we feel and hear your pain,_ " A gentle voice responds. " _Be prepared to leave after the battle tomorrow. You cannot have you children in Erebor._ "  
" _Why?_ " Saphira asked in surprise.  
" _They will be in danger there,_ " The voice replied before fading.  
Saphira frowned. ' _Great, another unhelpful instruction._ '  
She sighed and walked down the stairs back to her room to pack her essentials. She made sure Excalibur was with her and ready for tomorrow.

They all stood at the top of the wall, staring at the army of elves and men that stood ready in front of them. Saphira learned from Bofur that Bilbo had left at midnight and he was possibly not coming back. It was probably for the best since he wasn't bred for war, no hobbits were anymore. He didn't ask to come and be involved in a war between dwarves, elves and men. Thranduil and Bard approach the wall on top of their mounts, passing through the elves and walking up some stairs before halting after Thorin shot an arrow at the ground in front of the elk.  
"I will put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin warned the elf, aiming another arrow at the elf.  
The dwarves cheered loudly as the elf smirked at him. Saphira rolled her eyes, leaning against the barrier lazily as the elf king lower his head as an order for his men to pull out bows themselves. All, but Thorin and Saphira, ducked at the fear of being hit by an arrow. Bard glanced at Thranduil who raised his hand and the elves put their arrows away for now.  
"We have come to tell you payment of debt has been offered and accepted," Thranduil began loudly.  
"What payment?" Thorin demanded, still holding his armed bow at Thranduil. "I gave you nothing. You have nothing."  
Thranduil lifted his eyebrows and glanced at Bard. Saphira widened her eyes when Bard reached into his jacket and held up the Akenstone in his hand.  
"We have this," He said.  
Thorin lowered his weapon in shock to see the Arkenstone in the hands of a bowman. He stared at it as the dwarves began yelling at him calling them thieves, asking where they found it and saying it belongs to the king.  
"And the king may have it with our good will," Bard said, tossing the Arkenstone in his hand putting it back in his jacket. "But first, he must honour his word."  
Thorin shook his head. "They are taking us for fools," Thorin said in disbelief. "This is a ruse, a filthy lie," The dwarves stare at Thorin in disbelief as he yelled at them. "The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!"  
"I-It's no trick," Bilbo's voice said loudly. "The stone is real. I gave it to them."  
Saphira stared at Bilbo with wide eyes as Thorin turned to look at him with his own eyes filled with hurt and betrayel. Her heart raced at the thought of what will happen next.  
"You," He said simply.  
"I took it as my fourteenth share," Bilbo said calmly.  
"You would steal from me?" He asked painfully.  
"Steal from you?!" Bilbo exclaimed, shaking his head. "No, no I maybe a burglar but I'd like to think I'm an honest one." Thorin took a step forward, glaring at him and growling under his breath. "I am willing to let it stand against my claim."  
"Against your claim?" Thorin repeats, his voice deepening. "Your claim, you have no claim over me you miserable rat!"  
"I was going to give it to you," He said gently. "Many times I wanted to. But..."  
"But what theif?" Thorin asked coldly.  
"You are changed Thorin," Bilbo replied firmly. "The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin."  
"Do not speak to me of loyalty!" Thorin sneered. "Throw him from the rampart"  
Everyone gasped at his order. The dwarves looked at each other, not going to move to hurt Bilbo who has done nothing but try to help his friend.  
"Did you not here me?!" Thorin snapped, grabbing Fili's arm as he glanced at his kin. He looked at Bilbo when Fili pulled away. "I will do it myself!" He grabbed Bilbo and pulled him to the edge of the rampart. "Curse you! Cursed be the wizard the forced you on this company!"  
"If you don't like my burglar then please, don't damage him return him to me!" Gandalf's booming voice stopped Thorin from throwing the hobbit from the rampart and making him look at the wizard. "You're not making a splendid figure as King Under the Mountain are you, Thorin son of Thrain?"  
Thorin let Bilbo go, who scurried over to the rope he used last night with the help of Bofur and began to climb down.  
"Never again will I have dealings with wizards!" Thorin declared. "Or Shire rats!"  
"Are we resolved?" Bard asked, relieved the hobbit was unharmed. "The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?"  
Thorin doesn't respond, only glancing at the hill they could see from the rampart and began to pace impatiently. Saphira glanced at the hill. What was he waiting for?  
"Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?" Thorin yelled, his voice cracking with the pain in his tone.  
Thranduil looked at Bard. "Keep the stone sell it," He said to the man. "Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it."  
"I will kill you!" Thorin yelled fiercely at Thranduil. "By my oath, I will kill you all!"  
"Your oath means nothing!" Thranduil snapped.

"Come on Thranduil," Saphira said loudly, catching the elf's attention. "Did you have to go and infuriate the dwarf?"  
"Yes I did," He replied.  
She rolled her eyes. "Very helpful," She sighed.  
"Much less helpful then you were in Laketown," Bard said, startling Thorin in his track.  
Thranduil turned to Bard. "Be quiet!" He hissed.  
"Why?" Bard asked, looking at Saphira. "Surely the King Under the Mountain knows there is a dragon in his midst."  
Saphira swallowed nervously. "You must be delusional to think that Bard," She said, her voice cracking a little.  
Thorin turned to glare at Saphira. "Are you the Dragoness?" He asked. Saphira looked at him to see the same eyes he gave Bilbo before becoming murderous. "Tell me!"  
Saphira clenched her eyes shut briefly, and opened them with tears in her eyes. "Yes," She said softly.  
The dwarf stared at her in shock. He didn't know how to respond to her. He had already told her she would kill the Dragoness should she ever come close to Erebor, but she has been in the company all along.  
"You have lied to me all this time?" Thorin asked, the hurt and betrayal clear in his voice.  
"Not exactly," Saphira replied nervously. "Would you have let me come if you knew?"  
"No," He said. "But it doesn't change anything. I have been blind to all the signs, the sword, the mark on your shoulder and that petty, little necklace the elves gave you in Rivendell, they all screamed at me. And now here we are."  
Saphira walked forward. "Thorin, I did not come for the treasure in the mountain," She told him gently. "I came to help you through this, the dragon sickness that lies upon your heart. I am not the dragon who dwells in this mountain."  
Thorin glared at her. "Yes you are."  
"I am not the one who spits the words Smaug would say about the treasure of this mountain," She continued. "Bilbo is right, you are not the dwarf I knew in Bag End, in Laketown."  
"And I do not want you here," Thorin said. Saphira's heart cracked at his words. "Leave, follow that rat and do not climb back up."  
"Thorin..." Saphira said stepping forward.  
He immediately stepped back. "Leave before I change my mind and kill you!" He snapped, turning his back to her and looking at the army.  
Saphira looked at his back with sheer pain in her eyes. She walked silently behind the dwarves and began to climb down the rope. She jumped onto the stone head and looked up, glaring briefly at Bard who had a guilty expression of what he had just done. Thranduil had a sympathetic expression, he knows what she is going through now. She jumped onto the ground, stumbling a little and feeling her veins become alight with fire.  
"Thorin, lay down your arms," Gandalf ordered. "Open these doors. This treasure will be your death."  
Saphira ignored the dwarves as she allowed the feeling of fire to spread through her body, her own skin starting to glow of a rainbow aura.  
"Give us your answer," Bard demanded to the dwarf who's heart was also torn. "Will you have peace, or war?"  
Saphria heard a raven cawing loudly. She glanced up hearing the sound of an approaching army.  
"I will have war!" Thorin replied loudly.  
Saphira ignored the men and elves who turned their attention to the dwarf army that was approaching. She stood up straight and tall, closing her eyes and allowing the dragon to take hold.  
' _Saphira, now is the time to reveal your true identity,_ ' The Ancients whispered gently into her mind. ' _It is time to unleash the true dragon within you._ '  
Saphira opened her eyes, that now glowed of a bright aqua and opened her mouth, unleashing a massive roar as rainbow light surrounded her as her body grew in size. The dwarves watch in horror as they saw the only dark shape of her body changing and growing into a dragon.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Kili gasped, staring at the Dragoness' complete transformation.  
"Yes Kili, Saphira's most powerful form," Balin replied, staring at the dragon in front of them with awe. "The aurora dragon."


	36. Aurora Dragoness

The aurora dragon is the rarest and most powerful of all dragons, a dragon that was only born once every fifteen generations. The great rarity of the dragons meant each aurora dragon that was born into the world it was a time for them to put a stamp of that age and bring balance back to the world. They are both extremely terrifying and beautiful, their body itself is a dark blue with iridescent colours of light blue, aqua, purple, orange, red and yellow can all be seen on the body of this dragon. The underbelly is aqua, the scales are extremely smooth giving a metallic appearance to the dragon. Sharp, pointed, tuft, silver hair consists around the back of the jaw of the dragon and crowns from between the horns on the dragon's head all the way to the tail. The horns that crown the dragon are always different and unique, the most common are diamond black, back curved horns. The very first language of the dragons is written upon the scales of the aurora dragon, on the back of its neck in the colours of the aurora and on the brows above the bright, teal eyes. This massive dragon is slightly larger than Smaug with wings almost twice its size when completely unfurled, the wings themselves are blue with a hint of purple. Its power is derived from all of the dragon species and can call upon the spirits of the fallen dragons to assist it under dire circumstances. The dragon's breath can be fire, ice, lighting or shadow depending on the mood it is in. Each breath consists a spark of aurora colour through it giving it an extra boost of power. Aurora dragons have many unique abilities aside from the breaths and ability to call upon the ancients, it has its own aurora fury, can radiate power around its body, turn a barren wasteland into an oasis, heal all physical injuries and illnesses and are able to glimpse into the future. Beauty and the beast has never been a better way to describe such a creature, a creature with a power that can only be used for good or evil.

The light vanished and Saphira blinked when her shifting was completely. Realising she was massive she looked down and saw she was the aurora dragon. She gasped, the aurora dragon was the only dragon she has never been able to shift into until now. She could feel the power of what felt like a thousand suns surging through her body. She saw the elves and men going to meet the dwarf king who was riding on a pig down the hill. The dwarves on the hill saw her and gasped loudly, completely terrified at what they are seeing.  
"You're a monster!" Saphira heard Thorin snapped.  
Her eyes locked onto the dwarf with a sharp turn of her head. "If I am the monster, what are you?" She asked gently. "Who are you to hide behind those walls and allow others fight your battle for you?"  
Thorin was taken back by Saphira's question. It was a good one, and he was completely and utterly surprised by it. He didn't know how to answer.  
"That's what I thought," Saphira sighed, looking at the oncoming dwarf.  
"You are amazing Saphira!" Balin compliments.  
Thorin turned and glared at him. "She's a dragon Balin!"  
"Yes, I know," He said. "I've known ever since we escaped from the Goblin Tunnels."  
The dwarf was shocked. "You didn't tell me, why?"  
"It was not my place," Balin said, raising his hands defensively.  
"Hey Thorin!" The dwarf yelled.  
Saphira already knew who it was, it was Thorin's cousin from the Iron Hills. This was a fight Saphira decided to stay out of. She lowered her body to the ground and placed her head on her paws, watching and listening quietly with a loud sigh. If this was going to be a fight between the elves and dwarves, it was going to stay between them. Bilbo went with Gandalf, understandably, to find out who this strange dwarf was. The elves and men were startled by her transformation but kept their attention on the dwarves on the hill. Bard himself only glanced at her but said nothing more. He already feels guilty for breaking the relationship between Thorin and Saphira.  
"Good morning," Dain said as he rode his pig to a boulder stuck in the ground. "How are we all? I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider just sodding off?! All of you, right now!"  
The men were startled by Dain's sudden shout and backed away nervously. Saphira herself rolled her eyes and continued listening. It felt rather good to be a dragon again, even though she didn't intend to become an aurora dragon.  
"Stand fast," Bard called to the men firmly.  
"Come now, Lord Dain," Gandalf said politely, walking towards the dwarf.  
"Gandalf the Grey," Dain said, looking at the wizard with narrow eyes. "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"  
"There is no need for war between dwarves, elves and men," Gandalf said approaching the dwarf. "A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!"  
"I will not stand down before any elf!" Dain snapped. "Not least this faithless woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then." He turned his pig around and it ran back up the hill. "Oh, and tell that pretty dragon to leave as well."  
"Dain wait!" Gandalf yelled after the dwarf.  
The dwarves on the rampart cheered loudly for Dain. Saphira had lifted her head a little when Dain told her to move but only gave him a silent snarl. Dwarves are just way too stubborn to think with their heads during a battle.  
"Let them advance, see how far they get," Thranduil said, obviously amused by the dwarf's threats.  
"You think I give a dead dog for your threats you pointy-eared princess?!" Dain yelled loudly. "You hear that lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"  
Saphira laughed at the insult to Thranduil. She didn't mean to, but it wasn't something she expected to hear someone call Thranduil. He glared at her briefly when the dwarves began yelling in dwarvish and preparing to fight.  
"Stand your men down," Thranduil said to Bard. "I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble."  
Thranduil turned his elk towards the bottom of the hill and led his army forward. Saphira stopped laughing quickly, sitting up taller watching the battle unfold. Her nostrils flared as she was angry at both races now. And here she used to like Thranduil.  
"Nice going Thranduil," She growled under her breath.  
Thranduil turned and glared at her again, hearing her comment about him. It was a bad for him on getting a bunch of insults, and he wasn't enjoying it.  
"Send in the goats!" Dain commanded loudly.  
Saphira counted at least a hundred or more dwarves riding large goats down the hill. Normally she would enjoy some goat but she wasn't hungry. With the elves' archery many will die. Thranduil yelled at his fellow elves to arm their bows and take aim.  
"Thranduil, this is madness!" Gandalf yelled at the elven king.  
The goats charged towards the elves with the heavily armoured dwarves who have drawn their spears. Thranduil yelled again, and the elves released their arrows. Saphira watched with worry as the arrows soared through the air, singing loudly as they tilted towards the pack of dwarves upon the goats. Then Dain yelled and the ballista's released massive javelins that had long, sharp wooden spikes on both sides that spun around at a fast pace. These cut through the arrows like stepping on dry, autumn's leaves on the ground. The impact upon the ground sent a dozen elves and debris flying around the rest of the army. Thranduil and the elves were extremely surprised the dwarves managed to counter their arrows. Saphira was impressed herself, despite her distaste for this fight.  
"How do you like that, the old twirley-whirlies?" Dain mocked loudly. "Ha, ha, you buggers!"  
Thranduil ordered another round of arrows to be fired and they received the exact same counter. By this time it was too late to shoot the dwarves so the archers pulled back behind the elves with the shields and spears. The elves attempted to block the goats by placing a second row of shield on top of the lower shields, which didn't work as the goats climbed over the shields and into the sea of elves. Without the help of the ballista's the elves fire their arrows upon the dwarves, successfully shooting down a number of goats and attacking the dwarves with their swords. Dain and his spearmen raced down the hill, charging into the elves while the remaining mounted dwarves crushed the elves with the heavy horns of the goats. The dwarves on the rampart watch, muttering among themselves while their own kin fight the elves for them.  
Saphira turned her head and looked at them. "Why aren't you lot fighting?" She asked, bringing their attention to her. "They are your own kin are they not? And you just stand there as if you're an audience to a show."  
"Don't speak to us as if we are some lowly dwarf citizens!" Thorin snapped.  
"I wasn't talking to you Thorin!" Saphira hissed. "I was talking to the rest of the company. Where does your loyalty lie? With a lying, conniving, forked tongue dwarf, or with Dain?"  
Thorin sneered at her when they hear a loud rumble coming from the other side of the field. Saphira turned to look at the mountain of Ravenhill, she heard something digging through. Some form of giant worms. Looking up, Saphira saw Azog atop Ravenhill with an interesting, looking signal device with a devious smirk. He had been watching the fight, and he was making his move. All the elves and dwarves stop fighting each other and look at the mountain to see four giant worms breaking through the ground and disappearing back into the hole.

"Oh, come on!" Dain groaned loudly.  
"Just great, now we here were-worms and a legions of orcs," Saphira hissed, standing up and stretching her wings.  
Azog spoke loudly and a horn was blown, while the signal was used up on Ravenhill. His army spilled out from the four holes that were created by the worms, all armed and ready to fight. Dain yelled in dwarvish to his kin to change their attack from the elves to the approaching orcs.  
"The hordes of hell are upon us!" He yelled, while his dwarves sprint towards the army. "Fight to the death!  
With their spears drawn and adrenaline pumping, Saphira almost expected the dwarves to climb over the wall and join in the fight.  
"I'm going over the wall," Fili said urgently. "Who's coming with me?"  
"Aye!" Oin yelled.  
"Come on, let's go!" Dwalin added.  
"Stand down!" Thorin snapped, turning away from the fight. Saphira snapped her head towards the dwarf.  
"What?!" Ori exclaimed in shock. "Are we to do nothing?"  
"I said, stand down!" Thorin yelled angrily as he walked down the stairs slowly.  
"Coward!" Saphira yelled, walking over to the gate quickly and sticking her head through the hole, startling the dwarves who dropped to their knees, stomachs or backsides. "Just who do you think you abandoning your own kin? Your own cousin?!"  
Thorin had stumbled down the stairs in fright. He looked up at the dragon's face seeing the iridescent colouring and the writing upon her neck and above her eyes.  
He glared at her aqua eyes. "You protect them if you think we're so important!" He snapped.  
"Oh I will," Saphira growled. "But know this Thorin, until you bury that sickness into the grave I have no respect for you! Not anymore!" She lowered her snout closer to the dwarf. "Who's the monster now?"  
Thorin scrunched his nose at the hot breath from Saphira mouth. She pulls away from Erebor and turned to see the elves fighting the orcs alongside the dwarves. She smiled at the sight as she ran forward and leaped into the air, the ground behind her again. Roaring a loudly with a roar so majestic and so powerful the elves almost covered their ears from the sound, Saphira flew towards the orcs. The horn blew again and trolls emerged from the holes now. Saphira dipped into a shallow dive, opened her jaw and reigned down fire upon the orcs. She glided over them until she almost hit the city. She circled around and saw the dwarves upon the war machines that were pulled by six goats. They had a spear gun on each one and the wheels were built with long, sharp spinners that could cut of the heads and limbs off anything. Saphira thought it was rather clever, but Azog ordered his army to destroy them as quickly as they could. She landed on top of one of the holes, stuck her head in and unleashed a long, steady river of fire into the whole turning anything inside into ash. She turned and snapped at the orcs that thought hacking their swords and axes at her legs were actually going to hurt her. Even a black arrow couldn't pierce her hide. The trolls managed to destroy most of the war machines and kill the dwarves that were driving them when Azog ordered his army to begin attacking the city. Bard led his people back to the city as the orcs brought up some trolls with catapults on their backs, and released massive boulders onto the walls smashing through the stone work. Saphira roared loudly, diving towards the trolls and snatching one from the sky, her powerful jaw biting through it and dropping his body in halves onto the ground. The goblins that were atop of the troll all fell off, some died on the impact on the ground. A troll with a massive helmet-like stone hammer on his head ran and leapt into a wall, breaking it down and knocking himself out. The orcs began to storm the city, people without weapons fled and gathered the women and children if they could. Saphira turned her attention to open field, raining down fire and ice upon the orcs, with the occasional landing and attacking the orcs with her teeth, horns and claws. Once enemies, Dain and Thranduil battled around each other and cooperated in defending both mountain and city from the orcs.  
"Saphira!" Thranduil yelled when she landed near them. "I thought you had disapproved of me."  
Saphira smirked slightly as she threw an orc into a rabble and spit a fire bomb at them. "Why the long face Thranduil?" She asked. "Having a bad day?"  
"You've no idea," The elf chuckled, slicing at the orcs on either side of him.  
Saphira chuckled as she snapped her jaws are the nearest orcs and trolls. The battle has been made easier with her help. Dain, who had overheard the brief conversation, was amazed she was even helping.  
"Is this your dragon?" He asked the elf as he his hammer on some orcs.  
"I don't own her," Thranduil replied, concentrating on the orcs around him.  
"No one owns me Master Dwarf," Saphira said to Dain. "And I am going to reassure you now, I am on your side and I will fight alongside you, if you will let me."  
"As long as you do that and leave the mountain alone, yes," Dain replied affirmatively. "Eh, I have an idea! Hey, mister elf king perhaps this girl needs a rider!"  
Saphira was surprised by the suggestion, as was Thranduil. She's never had a dragon rider before, in doing so could result in some unwanted injury.  
"That's not a good idea in the midst of battle Dain," Saphira said after breathing fire at a band of orcs.  
"The option's there lassie," Dain said, charging his pig into some orcs.  
Saphira took to the sky again and she saw orcs and trolls driving some of the dwarves back towards the mountain. She ignored it and flew up, her eyes upon Azog who looked at her and widened his eyes. The orcs ducked as she struck the banner, snapping it in half and causing several boulders to fall from it. Azog roared angrily as Saphira circled around and dived back towards the legion to continue fighting them. Thranduil's moose galloped across the bridge, its head lower and charged into the orcs that were standing on it, all dying by the elf's sword. The elk manages to pick up several orcs and Thranduil beheads them before his elk is shot down dead and throws him off. Angrily, Thranduil pulls out a second sword and fought the orcs that surrounded him. Dain's pig was also killed and he lost his helmet in the process. He head butted many of the orcs that surrounded him, but they needed their king. Their king, who hid away in the mountain waiting for the war to be over.  
"Where's Thorin?!" He yelled. "We need him! Where is he?!"  
The dwarves were forced back to the boundaries of Erebor. Saphira dived towards the orcs, her body sparking with electricity and unleashed a storm of lighting upon the orcs and trolls, striking the ground and anyone that got caught in the storm. She flew over them until she stopped after destroying most of the orcs and trolls in front of Erebor. She heard a horn blowing from Ravenhill as order for the charge of the orcs and trolls that were left, and then a deeper, louder horn from within Erebor itself. Saphira turned her head towards Erebor with wide eyes.

Thorin was finally emerging from his stone home. A giant, golden bell smashed through the gate and the company raced out of Erebor, all armed and ready to fight. She saw in Thorin's face he was Thorin, and not the stranger she knew that morning.  
"To the king! To the king!" Dain yelled as the dwarves charged behind Thorin.  
Thorin yelled loudly, with his sword raised and charging into the orcs. The dwarves killed most of the trolls with their arrows and spears. Smiling, Saphira turned to fly back towards Ravenhill. She roared loudly as she charged towards Azog, who back away and tried to run.  
"Not this time Azog!" She roared, grabbing the pale orc with her front, right paw. "You are not running until you die by Thorin's sword!"  
Saphira turned back, diving towards the dwarves with Azog struggling to escape. He slammed his sword into her scales which made no damage to her at all. Thorin strikes an orc and saw Saphira flying towards him. He widened his eyes when he saw Azog in her clutches and she drops him in front of him and his company. She turned back to keeping attacking the rest of the orcs.  
"Looks like she still helps you after all you done to her," Kili said, glaring at Azog.  
Thorin said nothing. He meant what he said on the gate. He wants her to leave Erebor, and never return. But he kept his anger towards Azog who stood up slowly and glad at the dwarf. Thorin charged at the pale orc who swung his arm at him who easily blocked the blade and kept striking. The dwarves and orcs around them kept each other occupied while the two fought each other. Dwalin, Fili and Kili stayed close in case Thorin needed them during this dual. After Bifur loses his axe after giving it back to the orc that gave it to him, Bofur managed to jump onto a troll that was probably tortured from birth with chains in its blind eyes, mace arms and legs and kills the orc who controlled it. He takes the orc's seat and controls the troll, laughing and having fun with it as he killed the orcs around him. Azog was weakened from the rough landing where Saphira had let him go, and that wasn't doing him any good. Bolg was on the way, but he was too late. The dwarf and pale orc fought in front of Erebor, their eyes locked in mortal combat until Thorin gets a hold of the orc's arm with the sword, keeps it away from his body and impales the orc's body with his sword, making sure he was completely dead as Azog fell to the ground. Pulling the sword out of the limp orc, Thorin charged back at the orcs who saw their leader defeated and began to retreat. Saphira dive bombed the orcs, even unleashing a massive fire from her body that was in a shape of a dragon. It hit the ground causing a massive explosion and turning anything in range into ash. She saw Bolg's army when she flew higher and snarled. Her body glowed of the aurora light as she dived towards his army which stopped suddenly when they saw the massive dragon diving towards them. She slammed into the ground, causing a massive quake in the earth and opened up the land beneath the orcs and breaking the ice, causing all of them to fall into the sink hole and the dirt buries most of them. The rest tried to flee only to be instantly turned into ice by Saphira's ice breath.  
"That's what you get filth!" She snapped, flying back down to help finish off any orcs that she could.  
The battle was won, and the casualties were minimal on all sides. Saphira turned to fly back to Thorin, dreading what will happen next.


	37. Returning Home

Thorin watched Saphira help the dwarves, men and elves with the orc problem and couldn't smile. He was hurt, she didn't trust him enough to share her true identity to him. He still cared for no question, but he couldn't love her the way he did before. Saphira roared loudly as the last of the orcs were destroyed and glides over to Thorin, landing gracefully in front of him. She immediately had a look of frustration on her face.  
"Why do you not turn back?" Thorin asked.  
Saphira looked at him sadly when she heard the crack in his voice. "I'm trying," She said softly.  
"What's stopping you?" The dwarf continued.  
"That is a good question," Saphira sighed, lowering her body onto the ground. "Normally I can do it without any problem. Something is stopping me from shifting back."  
"And I hope it's not the fear of my sword running through your chest," He said.  
"You still want to kill me?" Saphira asked sadly.  
Thorin shrugged. "Yes and no," He replied slowly. "I've had my fill of trying to kill the people closest to me. Do you know how much it hurts me to know you couldn't trust me?"  
The dwarf saw tears in the dragoness' eyes. "I wish I could go back in time," She said sadly. "I am truly sorry Thorin, I never meant to hurt you. You must believe me."  
"I do, and it makes me sick to think I slept with a dragon," He said sadly.  
"You don't mean that?" Saphira asked.  
Thorin paused for a minute before nodding. "Unfortunately I do."  
Saphira looked away sadly. She understood his pain, and she would leave at his request. She saw the dwarves cheering loudly and Gandalf running towards them with Bilbo by his side. Thorin's face lights up when he sees the hobbit.  
"Bilbo, you're alive!" He gasped, walking forward.  
Bilbo smiled at him. "I do believe so," He said.  
"I am so sorry my friend," Thorin said softly. "You did what a true friend would have done."  
"It's okay Thorin," Bilbo said gently. He looked up at Saphira. "And things would have been a lot worse if Saphira wasn't here."  
Saphira smiled slightly. "Thanks Bilbo," She said softly.  
"And now that we all know, we should go and give the men and the elves the treasure they came to us for," Balin suggests.  
"Not the elf, he came to fight for his gems," Thorin said abruptly.  
"Oh really Thorin," Saphira sighed. "Those gems belonged to his wife once upon a time, and it would be really nice of you if you gave what is rightfully his back to him."  
Thorin widened his eyes. "They were?" Saphira nodded. "Well in that case, perhaps we should give the elf those white gems then."  
Saphira smiled as the dwarves go into the mountain to collect the treasure for those who asked for it. She stared at the mountain sadly and closed her eyes with a deep sigh.  
"My dear Dragoness, I am so terribly sorry for your broken heart," Gandalf said gently, stroking her soft, smooth neck.  
"It will heal Gandalf," Saphira said softly. "I have two younglings on the way, and I cannot stay here."  
"You're pregnant?!" Thranduil's surprised voice exclaimed loudly. Saphira turned to see Thranduil and Bard approaching them. "Oh, sorry."  
"It's okay Thranduil," Saphira chuckled softly. "You didn't need to know."  
"Perhaps," He said. "But if I were the father I would ask you to stay."  
"I know you would," Saphira said with a smile.  
"Where is Thorin?" Bard asked, looking around for the dwarf.  
"He's in the mountain collecting the treasure for you and your people," Saphira replied. "Both of you."  
"Well, we should wait out here then," Bard suggests.  
Thranduil was happy. He sat by Saphira and spoke to her gently in elvish. Saphira wished it was Thranduil who was to be her love instead of Thorin now, perhaps in the future. They both liked each other, and Legolas was very fond of her. He tied some leather together and put it around Saphira's neck with a sheath for Excalibur. The dwarves soon emerge from the mountain pulling carts full of treasure. Thorin held a chest and walked towards the elf who stood up with wide eyes.  
"Here Thranduil, Saphira here told me who once owned these gems," He said kindly to the elf. "You may have them back."  
Thranduil turned and looked at Saphira. "You told them the gems belonged to my wife?"  
"Indeed I did," Saphira said gently. "But like I told you back at Mirkwood, Legolas is worth infinitely more than those gems."  
Thranduil smiled and took the chest Thorin had held out to him. He walked past the Dragoness and kissed her on the cheek.  
" _ **Thank you Saphira,**_ " He whispered before walking away.  
Bard watched the dwarves pulling the carts towards the city of Dale. "Thank you Thorin," He said, turning to look at the dwarf.  
"I am not worthy of your thanks," Thorin said softly. "I am sorry for withholding the promised treasure to you."  
Bard smiled and pulled out the Arkenstone. "Here, as promised," He said, holding it out to the dwarf.  
Thorin took it and put it in his pocket. He looked up at Saphira and walked past Bard. "And now is the time for you to leave," He said.  
The company who had helped their kin fill the carts and walked up to the dwarf all gasp when they heard Thorin tell Saphira to leave.  
"Why uncle?" Kili asked, rushing forward. "She can't leave!"  
"Yes she can, I will make her leave," Thorin said firmly to his nephew. "I'm sorry you all had become good friends with her, but this is not your decision to make."  
"It is okay Kili," Saphira said gently to the young dwarf. "It is for the best."  
"What about…what about…" Kili stammered as he broke into tears.  
Saphira's heart broke for the company as most of them were feeling sad and some crying softly that she had to leave.  
"I'm sorry Kili, truly I am," She said softly. She stood up and prepared to leave. "But I leave you wish a gift."  
"I don't want anything from you," Thorin said loudly.  
"It is not just for you," Saphira said softly and leaped into the sky.  
Her body glowed a bright, almost white as the aurora emanated from her body. Spreading her wings, the light and aura expanded from her body, filling the ground around the dwarves, men and elves. They felt the warmth from the magic as they watch everything turning backwards. The bodies of all the fallen faded, turning to dust, the carnage and destruction that Smaug had reigned down upon Dale and Erebor was reversed, all the buildings were repaired and trees once again aligned the mountain side. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Everyone was amazed by this power, they all look up to see the light disappear and Saphira flying over Dale with a loud, sorrow filled roar as she left.  
"I will find you again," Thorin promised softly.

Saphira wiped a tear from her eye with her claw as she flew back to Mandalay. She was rejected by Thorin and now he will probably try to find Mandalay to kill her. That's if he'll reach her before she gives birth. Which now begs the question if the pregnancy was preventing her from changing back. The aurora lights danced in the sky, but had a sad presence about them. The ancients were feeling for Saphira but she could guess they knew this was going to happen. Now she had to prepare for two babies back home. She sang a gentle song as she flies above the clouds.

'Tried out for the team, and it was gruesome  
It's plain to see that you and I are not the perfect twosome.  
All that I had wished for now has gone to ruin,  
Every hope and daydream burst like a balloon.

High time that I faced, I don't have a prayer.  
The dwarf and I, must say good-bye.'

"We're not meant for each other," Saphira sniffed, ignoring the falling tears.  
She lightens up when she saw Mandalay in the distance after several days of flying and stops to eat and drink. Saphira felt relief as she dipped into a shallow dive towards the green valley. She saw the unicorns neighing loudly and prancing around. She could swear she saw unicorns she once thought were extinct as well. Landing in front of the castle Saphira saw people in the castle. She gasped loudly, walking closer to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  
"No way!" She gasped. "I thought you guys were completely wiped out!"  
The valkyries and paladins smile at the Dragoness. They were exactly how the books described them, tall with long, flowing hair and massive wings of different types.  
"We made sure nothing of our escape was left behind," A blonde valkyrie said confidently, approaching Saphira and bowing. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. We have been waiting for you to achieve the right to be the aurora dragon. Many beings you thought were extinct have returned to the valley."  
"Like what?" Saphira asked eagerly.  
"Oh, just the Qi'lins, Karkadanns, winged horses, fairies, centaurs, griffons, dragon hawks, big cats and wolves," The valkyrie replied with a smile. "I am Bellisimo, descendent of Bessila."  
Saphira was surprised by this. "Bessila didn't have a child."  
"She did," Bellisimo confirmed. "But had her hidden from the world to see before she died."  
"Wow, I can't believe this," Saphira beamed. "Oh, can you get Excalibur. I can't shift right now."  
"Of course," A nearby paladin said, taking the sword from its sheath.  
"Is it because you're expecting?" Bellisimo asked.  
"Yea, how'd you know?" Saphira replied gently.  
"Because you won't be able to shift back until you have those babies," She said gently.  
Saphira frowned. "Wait, does that mean I will lay eggs instead?"  
The valkyrie nodded. That made more sense now. There was a large cavern beneath the castle separate from where Dark Excalibur was. Excalibur was imbedded into the empty boulder beside the sister sword to wait for another age to be used. Saphira spent time on building a nest in the cave and the valkyries and fairies helped in gathering baby items for her. She was happy through the day, but at night she often cried herself to sleep over the broken heart she has. She learned much from the valkyries, paladins and fairies for the next several months, enjoying their company, listening to their stories and telling them her story with Thorin. They all agreed, if he came to the valley they will not kill him but disarm him and all who travel with him to just talk instead of killing Saphira. Especially now that she has finally laid two eggs under the castle and has been able to shift back to human again after six months. They will hatch in a few months and Saphira kept the rocks they sat on warm with her fire. She will gladly tell them stories of her adventure, leaving the romance detail out until they are old enough to learn who their father was and take them to Mirkwood to meet the elves, visit the Shire to have a feast with Bilbo and show them the route she and the dwarves took to reach mountain. That was a part of her parenting plans. She often stared at the mountains now, wondering if Thorin would ever come to Mandalay and discover she had left him without telling him off their babies. The Ancients have told her nothing since she returned to the valley but that was okay. She was doing her part of the world as she waited for her children to hatch.  
' _Oh Thorin, I wish I told you about your children before I left you. I wish I told you who I was before reaching the mountain, I wish we will meet again and you will be different. Until then, I wish you well my friend._ '

 **The Dragoness will Return**


End file.
